D'un autre regard
by Eluttin
Summary: Traduction de Second Looks de MindyMN. Barry a perdu son job au poste mais son rêve devient réalité quand Harrison Wells l'engage à S.T.A.R Labs. Il va travailler avec son équipe, Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity et le génie nommé Oliver avec une mémoire eidétique. La seule chose qui manque à Oliver, c'est un cœur. Est-ce que Barry pourra le faire battre à nouveau ? Olivarry !
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Note de l'auteur (traduite des notes de la fanfic originale) :

Hey, parlons de quelques petites choses avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette histoire. Le passé d'Oliver et Barry va être légèrement différent de la série. J'espère que je posterai régulièrement, mais me connaissant, il y aura des hauts et des bas, malheureusement. Je voudrais préciser que c'est ma première fanfiction avec ces deux là et aussi à propos de deux hommes qui s'aiment, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de grammaire, parce qu'avec moi, il y a toujours une possibilité qu'il y en ait beaucoup, vu que l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Mais j'espère que vous comprendrez quand même. Et une autre chose importante, dans cette histoire Green Arrow, Flash et les autres super-héros n'existent pas. Les personnages sont parfaitement normaux, pas de « cinq années sur une île infernale » pas de « frappé par la foudre » ou autre, VOILA, je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture :)

Note du traducteur :

Bonjour, c'est Eluttin, je suis très heureux de vous proposer cette traduction, ma toute première officielle ! Ce récit appartient à MindyMN, je vous l'amène juste en français. Elle m'a donné son accord pour que je poste la traduction ici, n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à lui envoyer vos réactions/questions par MP, si vous vous débrouillez bien en anglais. Elle est aussi ravie que moi de ce projet, mais si vous avez un bon niveau, n'hésitez pas à lire Seconds Looks directement en anglais !

J'ai décidé de m'y mettre déjà parce que j'adore cette fanfic, je m'y suis beaucoup investi et reconnu. Je trouve aussi que le ship Barry/Oliver alias Olivarry n'est pas très représenté en France, alors je voulais un peu le faire découvrir. En plus je trouve que l'histoire que l'auteur a inventé est super intéressante. Préparez-vous pour plus de 300 pages palpitantes :3 Je prévois de poster un nouveau chapitre tous les 15 jours grand max. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !

Cette fanfic contient des passages assez sensible et aborde des sujets difficiles, qui pourrait choquer certain-e-s. Je vais m'efforcer de toujours avertir en début de chapitre, préservez-vous, ne lisez pas si cela vous met mal à l'aise.

 **Avertissement pour ce chapitre : dépression, chômage**

* * *

« Quoi ? Vous me renvoyez ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! » dit Barry d'une voix affolée, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Considérant vos arrivées tardives, quand vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence, et votre comportement peu professionnel, cela vous étonne ? » répondit le capitaine Singh.

« Alors vous allez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le capitaine soupira, se frotta les yeux et reprit :

« Écoutez Allen. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Perdre une mère quand on est encore qu'un enfant, c'est quelque chose, cela ne vous quittera jamais et je le comprends. Que votre père soit en prison pour son meurtre a du aussi beaucoup vous affecter. Mais ce qui s'est passé remonte à quelques années et cela ne vous a jamais empêché de travailler auparavant. »

Barry s'assit, refusant de le regarder, ne disant rien, mais le capitaine Singh pouvait clairement voir qu'il était en colère, énervé contre la terre entière. Cependant, Singh avait pris sa décision et il n'allait pas en changer.

« Et je comprends que ce qui est arrivé ensuite était simplement trop pour vous. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec vous, mais quand tout ça s'est produit, je vous avais laissé tout le temps dont vous aviez besoin. Pourtant, vous êtes revenu et m'avez affirmé que vous alliez bien, que vous pouviez reprendre le travail sans problème. J'étais sceptique, je ne vous le cache pas, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte et de vous laisser revenir. Même quand vous avez commencé à être un vrai crétin au travail, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Cependant, cela fait deux ans Barry, et je pense qu'il est temps de revenir à la réalité. »

« Écoutez, capitaine, je sais que je me suis mal comporté ces derniers temps, mais je peux changer ça. Je serais à l'heure tous les jours, je travaillerais dur comme avant, je vous le promets. Laissez-moi une dernière chance. S'il vous plaît » dit Barry, la tristesse transparaissant sur son visage à la pensée des événements survenus deux ans plus tôt.

« C'est ça le problème Allen je ne vous crois pas. Parce que si ce que vous me dites est vrai, vous auriez fait quelque chose pour résoudre ça bien avant. Sincèrement Allen, je ne crois pas que vous vouliez encore travailler ici. Cela vous fait repenser à elle tous les jours et c'est pour ça que vous refusez de venir ici autant de fois que vous le pouvez. Je pense que changer de travail pourrait vous faire beaucoup de bien. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que vous voulez entendre prononcer ces mots, mais vous avez besoin d'accepter ce qui s'est passé et d'aller de l'avant. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce monde, dans cette ville ou bien même dans ce bâtiment à avoir vécu des choses difficiles. Vous êtes un gamin intelligent Allen, vous trouverez un nouveau travail génial en un rien de temps ! Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, vous me remercierez pour vous avoir renvoyé aujourd'hui. »

Barry le regarda avec désespoir « Et si je ne trouve pas ? » Le capitaine soupira à nouveau et bu une gorgée de son café.

« Alors j'accepterais d'avoir viré l'incroyable Barry Allen et détruit sa vie à jamais. Je le traiterais de tous les noms, mais même après ça, je passerais à autre chose, parce qu'il n'y aura rien d'autre à faire. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur moi » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, sourire que Barry ne lui rendit pas. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il hocha simplement la tête et renonça à se battre pour ses droits. Il se leva alors, fit ses adieux à l'homme devant lui et partit dans son labo pour rassembler ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à prendre, donc quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la sortie principale. Sans surprise, il croisa Joe avant qu'il ait pu quitter le poste.

« Salut Barry, je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais il refuse de m'écouter. »

dit Joe.

« Ne t'excuse pas Joe. Singh avait raison, c'est de ma faute et je dois l'accepter, pour aller de l'avant et me trouver un nouveau job » dit Barry, citant son ex-patron.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne te posera pas de problèmes, tu es un gamin brillant et cette ville le sait, donc quand tout le monde apprendra que tu es à la recherche d'un nouveau boulot, les propositions pleuvront »

« Euh, merci Joe, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste et confiant que toi. Mais je vais quand même essayer. » Barry sourit faiblement et quitta le bâtiment. Quand il fut dehors, il regarda le poste de police une dernière fois, faisant ses adieux à ce chapitre de sa vie, effrayé par ce qui l'attendrait ensuite.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Barry avait été viré, et depuis, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nouveau travail. Partout, il n'avait reçu que des refus et personne ne pouvait l'expliquer. C'était comme si le destin, ou bien Dieu, ne voulait pas que Barry ait de boulot, et il commençait à être vraiment déprimé à cause de ça. Sa confiance en lui s'effaçait peu à peu, et Joe et Iris le voyait. Ils essayèrent de l'aider, mais il refusait, disant que c'étaient ses affaires, et qu'il devait régler ça tout seul. Pourtant, peu après ça, Barry arrêta de sortir. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de raisons d'aller voir le monde extérieur. Personne ne voulait de lui,alors pourquoi devrait-il prendre la peine de se traîner dehors ? Joe était un peu amusé à cette pensée, parce que ce sentiment était la raison pour laquelle son fils avait été renvoyé en premier lieu, il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Barry continua de le nier et arrêta de parler avec son père après ça. Il garda ses distances parce qu'il enviait sa famille. Tous les deux avaient un boulot parfait, Joe aidait les gens comme Barry l'avait toujours voulu et Iris avait le job de ses rêves. Barry n'avait pas ce luxe, peu importe combien il avait essayé. Et cela avait un énorme impact sur sa vie. Il arrêta de prendre soin de lui. Il n'y avait plus de raisons de le faire. Il mangeait très peu, se lavait encore moins et son appartement se transforma en dépotoir. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, alors Joe, après mûre réflexion, décida que tout ça ne pouvait plus durer.

C'était samedi matin quand Joe vint à l'appartement de Barry et toqua à la porte. Comme toujours personne ne répondit, mais Joe n'était pas stupide, il savait que Barry était là. Pourtant, il était toujours inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Et, connaissant bien Barry, ses inquiétudes seraient justifiées.

« Barry, je sais que tu es là, alors s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte » dit Joe d'une voix calme, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Tu es là dedans depuis trop longtemps fils, il est temps de sortir » N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, Joe commençait à être un peu contrarié et à perdre patience. Il essaya une dernière fois.

« Barry, j'étais policier bien avant que tu sois né. Si je le voulais, je pourrais enfoncer cette porte sans efforts, et tu sais qui devras payer pour ça » dit-il avec une voix fâchée.

Barry reconnu ce ton ferme et après un petit moment Joe entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Et ce qui était derrière cette porte était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les cheveux en bataille de Barry prouvaient que le nombre de fois où il s'était lavé pouvait être compté sur les doigts d'une main. Les cercles sous ses yeux verts n'aidaient pas non plus. C'était la même chose pour ses habits. Un T-Shirt sale, déchiré et des sous-vêtements qui confirmaient à Joe que Barry n'allait pas bien. Et le fait qu'après si peu de temps, Barry ait perdu du poids rendait le tout bien pire. Les gens normaux ne remarqueraient sans doute pas tout ça, mais Joe était très observateur quand il s'agissait des détails. Barry était mince même avant et l'idée qu'il pourrait perdre encore plus de poids inquiétait Joe. Mais il était content d'être venu à temps.

« Oh mon Dieu... » fut tout ce qu'il dit à Barry, qui refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu : un looser qui n'était même pas capable de se trouver un nouveau job. Il avait eu un bon travail et il avait tout gâché. Évidemment, il se détestait pour ça. Mais il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit à Joe. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour excuser ses actions et ses décisions, parce qu'il ne les croyait plus légitimes. Cependant, il espérait que Joe voudrait parler le premier. Cela n'avait plus d'importance pour lui s'il criait ou non, au moins Barry n'aurait pas à commencer. Joe le comprit dans ses yeux et, laissant s'échapper un long soupir, il commença à parler : « Ça ne peut plus durer Barry »

Après avoir parlé, il franchit la porte ouverte de l'appartement de Barry, peu réjoui par ce qui se trouvait alors devant ses yeux. Joe ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus les déchets éparpillés « comme après une explosion » ou bien l'obscurité totale due aux fenêtres couvertes, accompagnée d'une odeur de renfermé. Il s'approcha rapidement des fenêtres, enleva ce qui les recouvraient et les ouvrit pour aérer. La lumière entra dans la pièce, permettant enfin à Joe de voir combien la situation était épouvantable, sans parler de Barry qui ne semblait guère apprécier la lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme avait protégé immédiatement ses yeux et s'était avancé vers les fenêtres pour les refermer, mais Joe l'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit.

« N'y pense même pas » dit Joe d'une voix menaçante, même s'il était juste inquiet, il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Barry. Mais il avait besoin d'être sûr que cela n'allait pas continuer. Barry tourna le dos à la lumière et se posa sur le canapé, s'enroulant dans une couverture. À cause des marmonnements et des grognements émit par Barry, Joe esquissa un sourire et s'assit auprès de son fils. Même s'il n'était pas biologiquement le sien, c'était son fils pour lui et sincèrement, il ne pouvait en avoir de meilleur.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ? Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul jusqu'à maintenant. » dit Barry.

« Il me semble que nous avons une perception assez différente des mots « très bien » Barry. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais jamais venu ici, que je ne serais pas intervenu ?»

« Bien sûr que j'ai pensé que tu viendrais, mais j'ai toujours espéré que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je suis là, ce qui signifie que nous allons boire un café ensemble comme au bon vieux temps »

« Joe, je ne pense pas être assez vieux pour pouvoir faire des choses et dire que c'est « comme au bon vieux temps » »

« Mais moi oui, donc me feras-tu l'honneur de venir avec moi ? »

« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème Joe, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie »

« Je m'en moque Barry. Tu vas prendre une douche, mettre quelque chose d'approprié et tu vas bouger tes fesses jusqu'au CC Jitters » dit Joe d'un ton autoritaire. Et contre ça, Barry ne pouvait pas protester. Il se leva en maugréant et alla faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Joe fit de son mieux pour rendre le dépotoir devant lui à nouveau habitable. Il y avait tant à faire, mais Joe était très rapide pour faire le ménage, donc s'occuper de la vaisselle n'était pas un problème pour lui. Et c'était la même chose pour nettoyer le foutoir dans le reste de l'appartement. Il rassembla les nombreux habits sales et les mit au lave-linge. Après qu'il ait collecté tous les déchets qu'il put trouver, Joe les mit là où ils étaient destinés à aller. Et quand Barry sortit de la salle de bain, prêt pour sortir, tout avait été nettoyé, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Comment as-tu... » commença Barry stupéfait, mais Joe l'interrompit.

« Quoi ? Ça ? C'était rien. Tu me sous-estimes Barry »

Joe semblait sérieux, comme s'il était toujours inquiet, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Barry éclate de rire et que Joe le rejoigne aussitôt. « Je n'oserais jamais » dit Barry en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te rattraper, mais d'accord, je te pardonne. On y va ? »

demanda-t-il en désignant la porte. Barry hocha simplement la tête et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers CC Jitters, leur café préféré.

* * *

« Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne travaillais pas ici. Je pense qu'ils te prendraient vu qu'ils ont accepté Iris » Joe sourit. Barry le regarda d'un air excédé et répondit :

« Oui, vraiment très drôle. Mais tu sais, tu m'as dit un jour que ça ne me poserait pas de problèmes de trouver un nouveau travail, parce que j'étais un gamin brillant »

« Cette affirmation serait sûrement vraie si tu cherchais davantage et que tu laissais les autres t'aider. » dit Joe alors qu'ils faisaient la queue au Jitters.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai cherché partout » protesta Barry, soudainement interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Joe.

« Oh, j'ai besoin de prendre cet appel, mais quand je reviendrais, je veux enfin entendre la vérité sortir de ta bouche » dit Joe avant de décrocher son téléphone un peu plus loin. Barry resta dans la queue en attendant son tour, sans savoir vraiment ce que Joe voulait dire par là. Quand se fut à lui, il commanda deux cafés, les paya et partit chercher une table. Cependant, il était encore perdu dans ses pensées à cause de ce que Joe lui avait dit et il ne faisait plus attention aux personnes et aux objets autour de lui. Grâce à son inattention, il rentra dans quelqu'un et l'un de ses cafés se renversa sur les habits d'un inconnu. Quand Barry le réalisa, il s'excusa immédiatement, mais le mal était déjà fait et il ne pouvait le réparer.

 _«_ Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu » dit Barry, posant le café restant sur la table la plus proche et prenant des serviettes pour minimiser les dégâts qu'il venait de causer.

« J'espère que vous l'êtes ! » dit l'homme, ennuyé par toutes les choses qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps. Il était clairement malchanceux sans aucune raison. À ce moment, Barry remarqua que cette voix lui était familière. Il regarda enfin ce visage connu et ses joues se mirent à rougir quand il réalisa dans qui il était rentré dedans.

« Vous êtes le Docteur Harrison Wells ? » dit Barry d'une voix tremblante.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui » répondit l'homme. Barry ne pouvait pas le croire. Le propriétaire de S.T.A.R Labs était juste devant lui. Depuis que Barry était petit, il voulait être comme Harrison Wells. C'était son rêve _et maintenant je l'ai rencontré... Et j'ai renversé un café sur lui. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai renversé du café sur Harrison Wells,_ pensa Barry, horrifié parce ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je m'appelle Barry Allen, je suis un grand fan » dit Barry, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres, qui disparut bien vite quand le Docteur Wells ne lui sourit pas en retour.

« Enchanté » répondit Harrison d'un ton sarcastique, ne semblant manifestement pas d'humeur à discuter. Cela laissa Barry confus, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. Il voulait poser tant de questions, mais comme il n'avait pas fait une très bonne première impression, il était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Pour cette raison, Barry fut vraiment heureux et soulagé quand Joe vint le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda Joe, choqué quand il vit Barry toujours debout, tremblant comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir.

« C'est rien, Joe. Je vais bien. Un café vient juste de m'attaquer avec, je suppose, l'aide de ton fils adoptif » répondit Wells. Barry était choqué des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'était pas au courant que légendaire Harrison Wells connaissait son père. Il rougit à nouveau, comprenant que la situation était encore plus embarrassante qu'avant.

« Mais je dois bien le dire, il m'a fait une sacrée impression » dit Wells d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, je veux bien le croire » acquiesça Joe en regardant Barry, qui était rouge d'embarras comme jamais son père ne l'avait vu.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis ? » dit Barry d'une voix tremblante, ayant enfin retrouvé la parole, bien que toujours impressionné par l'homme se tenant devant lui.

« Tous ceux qui ont le luxe d'appeler Joe un ami connaissent ton existence, Barry Allen » répondit Wells avec un petit sourire.

« Donc vous saviez qui j'étais avant même que je me présente ? »

« Cela vous aurait aidé si j'avais dit que je vous connaissais ? » Barry réfléchit un instant, considérant la situation, et se dit qu'il se serait senti encore plus embarrassé. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et changea de sujet.

« Et d'où vous connaissez vous tous les deux ? » demanda Barry.

« Ca a commencé par un vol à S.T.A.R Labs et débouché sur l'amélioration de certains équipements de la police. Mais rien de dangereux, je t'assure. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je connaissais Harry ? »

demanda Joe, faisant l'innocent, mais Barry n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il se sentait juste de plus en plus embarrassé. _Harry hein ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague,_ pensa Barry.

« Non jamais » répondit Barry, quelque peu fâché qu'ils soient manifestement en train de se moquer de lui.

« Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ça a du lui sortir de la tête » ajouta Wells.

« Ouais, ça m'a échappé, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai aussi oublié de te dire qu'Harry est à la recherche de quelqu'un pour travailler à S.T.A.R Labs »

Barry faillit exploser de joie, mais il résista à la tentation d'être heureux, car cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Il garda une attitude désintéressée et dit :

« Oui, tu as oublié de le mentionner. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, vu que le Docteur Wells n'engagerait jamais quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Barry, parce qu'il se trouve que votre nom n'est pas la seule chose que je connais de vous. Joe a aussi mentionné combien vous étiez intelligent et ce que vous aviez accompli. Un gamin brillant qui alla plus tôt au lycée et finit l'université aussi plus tôt que tout le monde l'attendait. Et je sais aussi que vous me mentiriez si vous me disiez que la médecine légale est votre seul domaine de compétence. Mais cela dépend de vous, j'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres entreprises ou d'endroits qui seraient honorés et ravis de vous avoir. Comparé à eux S.T.A.R Labs n'est pas plus gros qu'une mouche. » dit Wells. Barry était fatigué par son sarcasme, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, attentif à ce que Wells était en train de dire.

« Donc vous pensez à me donner le poste ? » demanda Barry d'une voix naïve, espérant que la réponse soit oui. Cependant, Wells fronça les sourcils alors qu'il laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Eh bien, je pourrais, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi l'incomparable Barry Allen voudrait travailler pour moi alors qu'il a tant d'autres bonnes opportunités »

« Et n'oublions pas le fait qu'il est si satisfait de rester dans son appartement toute la journée, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. » ajouta Joe. Barry rougit encore une fois et Joe et Wells trouvaient ça si hilarant qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Taquiner Barry était bien trop amusant. Barry se demandait combien de choses le Docteur Wells savait sur lui, et combien Joe lui en avait dit. Mais il prit une grande inspiration, essaya de faire disparaître le rouge sur ses joues et parla :

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais je crois que ça vaut le coup. Même s'il y a peu de chance que j'obtienne ce poste, je serais prêt à essayer. »

Après ça, Wells resta pensif un moment puis répondit : « Je suppose que vous ne risquez rien à essayer. Venez à S.T.A.R Labs demain à 9h, et s'il vous plaît, essayez d'être à l'heure. Je suis certain que cela ne vous donnera pas une bonne réputation si vous arrivez en retard pour votre premier jour... »

Alors que Barry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, Joe se disait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son fils aussi heureux et excité pour quelque chose.

« Je serais à l'heure » dit Barry, riant de bon cœur, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous croire, mais vu que je sais comment vous avez perdu votre dernier emploi, cela ne va pas être facile. Même si vous connaissez sans doute le chemin pour y aller. » Barry hocha simplement la tête, toujours aussi excité qu'un enfant venant d'avoir le jouet de ses rêves. « Très bien, je dois y aller. À plus tard, Joe, Barry. » s'excusa Wells en sortant de Jitters.

« Eh bien, regarde, tu as finalement honoré le monde de ta présence et demain tu vas travailler à S. Labs. Le monde est étrange hein ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt Joe ? » demanda Barry.

« Tu ne m'as rien demandé et tu refusais de me parler, tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? »

« Je te déteste » dis Barry en souriant, se mettant soudain à rire, aussitôt suivit par Joe. Ils étaient heureux ainsi, parce que Joe avait retrouvé son Barry d'avant, et que Barry allait enfin avoir un job. Et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait ruiner ce moment.


	2. Un nouveau but

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau but

Note de l'auteur : (traduite des notes de la fanfic originale)

Je suis tellement excitée que des gens lisent cette fanfic ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ça me rend vraiment heureuse. Merci vraiment, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Mais je vous préviens que les inventions que sur lesquelles les personnes de S.T.A.R Labs travaillent seront un peu nulle et inintéressantes. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne suis pas un génie :D C'est de la totale improvisation, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez le reste de l'histoire même si c'est très mal écrit.

Note du traducteur :

Coucou, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous profitez un peu du soleil ! J'suis content de pouvoir poster dans les temps, je vais essayer de rester aussi régulier. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour dire ce que vous en penser et pour parler de l'histoire ! S'il y a des questions vraiment précises que vous voulez poser à l'autrice, je peux lui traduire/transmettre. Et ne l'écoutez pas, je trouve qu'elle écrit très bien :3

* * *

Barry fut surexcité pour le reste de la journée et il passa son temps à prier pour que le lendemain vienne plus vite. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait l'impression que cette journée était sans fin. Il sortit même avec Iris et lui raconta tout. Il espérait que cela rendrait les choses plus facile, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Iris essaya de lui changer les idées, mais en vain. Cependant, cela valait le coup d'attendre après tout, et heureusement le jour suivant arriva, mais rien ne se passa comme Barry l'avait prévu.

Il se souvenait avoir promis au Docteur Wells d'être à l'heure, mais avec Barry ce n'était pas si simple. Avant d'aller se coucher, il n'avait pas oublié de régler son réveil pour être réveillé à l'heure. Mais il existait bien d'autres problèmes qui pourraient le retarder le lendemain. Barry ne savait juste pas encore quoi.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le réveil, cela faisait si longtemps. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, étant donné qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à l'heure nulle part auparavant. Mais quand son esprit se rappela la raison pour laquelle il devait se réveiller, il s'envola littéralement hors de sa chambre et alla à la salle de bain. Il se prépara le plus vite possible, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'il soit en retard. Même le soleil était encore à moitié endormi quand il mangea son petit-déjeuner. Et quand il trouva les habits qu'il cherchait et les enfila, il sourit en pensant à Joe, et combien il l'avait aidé hier. Sans lui, il ne serait pas dans cette situation et cela le terrifiait. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans un tel état, ne plus être un vrai looser.

Maintenant, il voulait faire de son rêve une réalité. Alors il prit tout ce dont il aurait peut-être besoin pour la journée et sortit de son appartement. S'avançant vers l'ascenseur, il vit qu'il était hors service. Pour être honnête, cela n'était pas un gros problème pour lui. Il pouvait prendre les escaliers, il était assez rapide, mais avant qu'il se décide, une vieille dame se tenait devant lui avec une valise. On aurait dit que le loup et le Petit Chaperon Rouge était caché à l'intérieur. Et Barry sut immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire pour lui. La femme se mit à lui parler et lui demanda de l'aider à porter sa valise. Elle allait rendre visite à une amie et elle ne pouvait pas louper son vol. _Je suis sûr qu'aucun vol ne l'attend_ , pensa Barry, mais il fit une grand sourire à la femme devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, c'était contre tous les principes qu'on lui avait inculqué dans sa vie, alors il l'aida. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté, depuis qu'il vivait dans l'appartement le plus haut de l'immeuble. Il soupira profondément, mais l'aida quand même.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne pensait, mais son visage resta calme, pour que la femme ne sache pas combien Barry était sur le point d'exploser. Barry reçut d'elle des remerciements et de la gratitude, mais à ce moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il avait juste besoin de partir, pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Étant donné qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à aider sa voisine, il était évident qu'il louperait le bus qui devait le mener à S.T.A.R Labs. Il essaya donc de prendre un taxi, mais c'était comme s'ils l'ignoraient délibérément, et le fait qu'il pleuvait des cordes ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, il espérait que quelqu'un le remarquerait, et son souhait fut finalement exaucé. Un taxi le vit et le fit monter pour aller à S.T.A.R Labs, mais c'était un de ces jours où quand quelque chose de bien vous arrive, des choses bien pire vous attendent. Et avant que Barry s'en rende compte, ils étaient coincés au milieu d'un bouchon. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée, mais il espérait encore que cela s'améliorerait une fois arrivé. Il allait déjà être en retard, cependant son envie d'être là était plus forte que jamais. Il paya le chauffeur et laissa l'abri sec du taxi derrière lui. Courir sous une forte pluie sans parapluie était définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté et ne voulait plus jamais refaire. _Dans ces moments là, j'aimerais pouvoir voler ou avoir une super-vitesse,_ pensa Barry. _Mais soyons réaliste, même avec ce pouvoir, je serais quand même en retard_.

* * *

Heureusement pour lui, le bâtiment qu'il cherchait n'était pas très loin et avant qu'il soit fatigué de courir il était arrivé. Il se dirigea immédiatement à l'intérieur sans faire vraiment attention de quoi il avait l'air après sa course sous la pluie. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, il trouva une jeune femme assise derrière un ordinateur en train de taper quelque chose. Il supposa qu'elle était la personne qui pourrait l'aider à trouver où il devait aller.

« Bonjour, je suis Barry Allen », dit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'approchant de la femme blonde d'à peu près son âge.

« Oui, je sais. Tu es là pour le poste à pourvoir, c'est ça ? Je suis Charlotte, mais tu peux m'appeler Charlie. Tout le monde le fait ici. » dit-elle en lui souriant, tout en remarquant combien de gouttes perlaient sur son manteau. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle trouva ça mignon sans savoir pourquoi, et le fait qu'il soit tout tremblant ne faisait que l'attendrir.

« D'accord, Charlie, je cherche le Docteur Wells. Vous... Tu sais où je pourrais le trouver ? » demanda-t-il, ayant encore du mal à retrouver ses mots.

« Ouip, je sais où il se trouve et je peux même t'y conduire. En fait, il t'attend, mais tu sais que tu es en retard, non ? »

« Ça ne m'a sûrement pas traversé l'esprit » dit-il en regardant le sol, énervé et honteux de lui. Il allait encore faire une très mauvaise impression, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. « Avec combien de personnes vais-je travailler ? »

« Eh bien, nous sommes séparés en plusieurs équipes et chacune travaille sur quelque chose de différent. Cependant, tu es chanceux, car tu vas travailler directement avec le Docteur Wells et son équipe. En plus de toi, il y aura quatre autres brillants esprits qui travailleront avec toi. Assurément la meilleure équipe que nous avons ici. »

« Et tu fais aussi partie d'une équipe ? »

« Moi ? Non ! Eh bien, j'aimerais l'être, mais soyons réaliste, je ne suis pas faites pour ça. Il n'y a aucun génie là-dedans. » dit-elle en souriant et en montrant son cerveau du doigt.

« Si quelqu'un me laissait faire autre chose que m'occuper de la paperasse et des trucs comme ça, c'est le laboratoire tout entier qui pourrait sans doute exploser. Et je ne rigole pas, ils m'ont interdit de toucher quoi que ce soit, mais je les comprends. » continua-t-elle en riant, aussitôt rejointe par Barry. Il était ravi d'oublier pendant un moment combien il était encore nerveux. C'était une agréable distraction et Charlie semblait charmante.

« Mais je peux te montrer quelques trucs sur lesquels nous travaillons en ce moment. Tu es déjà en retard et le Docteur Wells le sait, donc pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui quand vous arriverez ou même si vous ne venez pas du tout » dit-elle en rougissant, se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop vite. C'était sa première visite après tout, mais Charlie était toujours comme ça, rapide et insouciante face à ce genre de chose. Barry lui sourit et réfléchit à sa proposition. La peur du Docteur Wells envahissait son esprit, mais Charlie semblait si enthousiaste qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

« Ça me plairait » dit Barry en hochant la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le premier laboratoire qu'ils trouvèrent. A l'intérieur un homme faisait des analyses. Quand ils s'approchèrent, l'homme les remarqua et ils se présentèrent.

« Salut, Jim, je te présente Barry, il va bientôt travailler ici » dit Charlie.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Barry, je m'appelle Jim, je suis sûr que vous vous plairez ici » dit Jim en souriant et serrant la main de Barry »

« Je l'espère. » Barry regarda de plus près sur quelle invention Jim travaillait et lui demanda : « C'est un tournevis ? »

« Oui et non. Vous voyez, tout le monde connaît les couteaux suisses. Vous avez tout plein de choses à l'intérieur, et je voulais créer un tournevis qui pourrait faire pareil. Ce truc là, en plus d'être un tournevis, peut se transformer en une clé à molette, un petit marteau et une pince. Il a aussi un laser qui lui permet de scanner des objets et d'obtenir des informations sur eux, par exemple quels matériaux ont été utilisé pour les créer et pleins d'autres choses » expliqua-t-il tout en montrant toutes les fonctionnalités de son invention. Barry était vraiment étonné par ça et il commença à poser d'autres questions. Jim était impressionné par le jeune homme devant lui, il était plus intelligent que la majorité de ses pairs. Quand il eut des réponses à toutes ses questions, Barry et Charlie s'excusèrent et allèrent dans un autre labo. Barry vit beaucoup d'autres choses intéressantes, mais au bout d'un moment, il pensa qu'il devait vraiment aller voir le Docteur Wells et Charlie acquiesça. Elle l'emmena dans le bon labo et appuya sur l'interphone à côté de la porte.

« C'est le seul labo avec un interphone, car le Docteur Wells ne voulait pas que les gens y rentrent comme dans un moulin, comme nous avons fait aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment embêtant quand la seule chose dont vous avez besoin est sa signature ! » dit-elle en croisant le regard interrogateur de Barry. Peu après, ils entendirent la voix de Wells demander : « Qui est là ? »

« Charlie et Barry monsieur. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Oh, donc Mosieur Allen va finalement nous honorer de sa présence ? Entrez alors. » dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Bon, tu devrais y aller, pour ma part, je dois retourner à mes obligations » dit Charlie en souriant à Barry.

« Merci pour tout » répondit Barry.

« De rien, tu devrais repasser me voir après quelque temps pour me dire si tu te plais ici. J'adorerais entendre ça. »

« Oui, ce serait génial. » dit Barry en franchissant la porte ouverte, se retrouvant dans une sorte de couloir. Il aurait juré se trouver dans un décor de film de science-fiction et cela le rendit encore plus excité. Quand il arriva au bout, le Docteur Wells était là et l'attendait. Son sourire disparut immédiatement.

« Vous êtes en retard » dit le Docteur Wells. Il n'était pas en colère, même plutôt amusé de voir combien Barry était stressé et nerveux. Ses joues étaient encore rouges d'embarras comme la veille.

« Mais je peux tout vous expliquer... » commença Barry.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous Barry, faites simplement en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus »

« J'y veillerais. » promis Barry

« Bien. Avez-vous apprécié votre visite avec Charlie ? » demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Vous êtes au courant ? »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un vous aurait fait visiter de toute manière, j'ai passé un accord avec Charlie, qu'elle pourrait faire un tour aux nouveaux venus. Personne d'autre n'a le temps pour ça, ce qui fait qu'elle est parfaite pour cette tâche. Mais vous êtes quand même arrivé en retard. » dit Wells en souriant à cette idée. Barry rougit de plus belle, mais il était exaspéré par le fait que cet homme continuait de se moquer de lui comme s'il était un enfant. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire ou il serait renvoyé plus vite qu'il ne le voulait.

« J'ai entendu dire que j'allais travailler avec votre équipe » dit Barry en ignorant les remarques de Wells.

« Yep, si ce n'était pas le cas, pensez-vous vraiment que je resterais là à perdre mon temps alors que je pourrais faire autre chose de plus utile ? » C'était une question rhétorique donc Barry resta encore silencieux. Wells s'approcha de la table avec des ordinateurs près de lui et appela son équipe avec le micro qui était installé là. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres arrivent. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, sourit à Barry, tout comme les deux autres femmes qui le suivait. L'une d'elles avait des cheveux roux et la deuxième avait une queue-de-cheval blonde. Ils étaient tous jeunes comme Barry, ce qui lui semblait étrange. Il s'attendait à ce que des personnes plus expérimentées travaillent avec le Docteur Wells, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Ils avaient tous l'air sympathique.

« Je vous présente Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow et Felicity Smoak » dit Wells en montrant chacun d'entre eux. « Et vous tous, je vous présente Barry Allen. Il va travailler avec nous » Après ça, son expression changea du tout au tout, laissant paraître sa colère. Barry se demanda ce qui se passait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou du moins, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Wells, furieux.

« Eh bien, il ne voulait pas laisser en plan son travail, il pense que peu importe ce qui se passe ici, ça ne doit pas être bien important. »

« Parfait » dit Wells d'un ton sarcastique en partant chercher le dernier membre de l'équipe.

« Alors, Barry, quel est ton domaine ? » demanda Cisco après un long silence.

« Mon domaine ? » demanda Barry d'une voix tremblante. D'habitude il aurait répondu sans souci, mais ce n'était pas son jour.

« Ouais, tu sais, Caitlin est une ingénieure en biologie et elle est littéralement capable de tout. Et Felicity est douée avec les ordinateurs, mais pas autant que moi, bien sûr ! » compléta Cisco.

« Ouais, comme si c'était vrai » répondit Felicity en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Bien sûr que je suis meilleur que...» commença à protester Cisco, qui s'arrêta alors que Felicity le menaçait de le frapper à nouveau. Et avant que Barry puisse répondre à la question de Cisco, Wells revint avec le dernier membre de l'équipe.

« Barry, voici Oliver, quelqu'un qui vous emmerdera pour le reste de votre vie, peu importe ce que vous fassiez » dit Wells. Barry voulut serrer la main de l'homme blond devant lui, mais Oliver ne lui accorda même pas un autre regard, alors le bras de Barry retourna à sa position initiale.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois le voir. Qu'est-ce qui est si important à propos de lui au point que je quitte mon poste ? » demanda Oliver, se moquant bien que Barry puisse l'entendre. Wells soupira et répondit : « Parce qu'il va travailler avec nous »

« Toutes les personnes ici ne suffisent pas ? Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'elles étaient les meilleurs, alors pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'un autre pauvre type ici ? » Le manque de politesse était un problème pour Barry, surtout que cet Oliver n'en avait pas. Et cette phrase insultait toutes les personnes présentes, mais cela ne semblait pas les toucher. Pour eux, ce n'était pas nouveau, et franchement Oliver pouvait être bien pire s'il le voulait.

« Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être que je veux te remplacer par quelqu'un qui aurait un peu de respect et se comporterait de manière civilisée. Nous en aurions bien besoin. » répliqua Wells avec sarcasme.

« Si tu penses qu'il pourrait me remplacer, tu ne peux pas être plus loin de la vérité » rétorqua Oliver, refusant toujours de regarder Barry.

« Tu as sans doute raison, ce qui veut dire que tu restes ici, malheureusement, et que Barry travaillera ici aussi » conclut Wells.

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de le savoir » dit Oliver, ennuyé.

« Car, mon cher Oliver, il va travailler directement avec toi »

Oliver fronça les sourcils et Barry aurait juré que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une émotion chez lui, même si ce n'était évidemment pas la meilleure.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Barry, horrifié à cette idée, mais quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, il se tut immédiatement, comprenant qu'il n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

« Il ne travaillera pas avec moi »

« Et pourquoi penses-tu avoir ton mot à dire là-dessus ? »

« Parce que je suis plus intelligent que n'importe qui dans cette pièce, en réalité je suis le seul capable de penser correctement ici »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu commandes ou que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde. Tu es sous ma direction et je peux te virer ici et maintenant sans sourciller. Et laisse-moi te dire, » dit Wells d'une voix menaçante en se rapprochant du blond bien bâti, « Je ne le regretterais pas. Alors soit tu prends Barry avec toi et lui explique tout, soit tu t'en vas de ce laboratoire et ne montres plus jamais ta tête de primitif à aucun d'entre nous. » Après ça tout le monde resta silencieux. Cisco, Caitlin et Felicity savaient que les disputes de Wells et Oliver n'étaient jamais graves, mais ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas les interrompre. Mais honnêtement qui pourrait reprocher au Docteur Wells de lui parler mal en sachant comment Oliver agissait tous les jours ? Son attitude était en train de rendre tout le monde fou. Mais ils avaient appris à l'accepter et de ne pas le prendre personnellement. Heureusement, ils ne le voyaient que rarement au travail. Oliver gardait toujours ses distances, travaillant toute la journée sans faire de pauses. Il préférait ça, au moins personne ne le dérangeait. Et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas travailler avec Barry. Mais en y repensant, il se dit que Barry n'allait pas rester ici longtemps. Il n'était pas fait pour ce job, c'était évident. Oliver ne savait pas pourquoi Wells l'acceptait ici, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, donc après un court silence, il hocha simplement la tête.

« Si ça ne marche pas, il partira d'ici » dit Oliver en refusant toujours d'accorder à Barry un seul regard. Barry était particulièrement furieux de la manière dont Oliver parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. _Sérieusement, pour qui il se prend ?_ Pensa Barry.

« Ça va marcher et tu vas même aimer ça » dit Wells d'un ton moqueur. _J'en doute,_ pensa Oliver en sortant de la pièce, ne saluant même pas Barry qui resta là les bras ballants.

« Tu devrais le suivre Barry. Et s'il continue d'agir comme ça, crie lui dessus. Bats-toi pour te faire une place auprès de lui. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il te considère comme son égal » dit Wells.

« Bonne chance » rajouta Cisco, alors que Caitlin et Felicity lui firent un sourire encourageant, mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Maintenant, il en était sûr, c'était l'un des pires jours de toute sa vie. D'abord, il avait été en retard à cause d'une dame âgée qui avait besoin d'aide, puis les taxis avaient refusé de le prendre et il avait été pris dans des bouchons, ce qui l'avait fait courir sous la pluie. Sans oublier le passage où il avait découvert qu'il allait travailler avec le plus gros connard qu'il ait eu le plaisir de croiser. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il venait d'avoir le boulot dont il avait toujours rêvé et ce type n'était qu'un petit obstacle qui n'avait qu'un but : lui rappeler que la vie ne serait jamais aussi juste et facile qu'il le voudrait. Mais Barry n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, surtout pas à cause d'Oliver. Il devait juste travailler avec ce mec pour une raison inconnue, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait lui parler ou devenir son ami. Non, il pouvait assurément vivre sa vie sans tout ça. A ce moment Oliver ne représentait rien pour lui, et il allait commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, où il aurait le job parfait. Son rêve devenait réalité. Alors il suivit Oliver là où il travaillait, s'attendant au pire. Il fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. C'était plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et rempli d'équipements que tous les scientifiques rêveraient d'avoir. Des ordinateurs, son propre labo, ses outils, littéralement tout ce qu'un homme pourrait avoir besoin était là et Barry ne pouvait pas le croire. _De combien de choses ce gars a besoin ?_ Se demanda Barry alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Dans le coin de la pièce il y avait des affaires de fitness comme des haltères, un punching-ball et... une échelle de musculation ? Barry était vraiment surpris. Il avait tout de suite remarqué quand il était arrivé qu'Oliver était très musclé. Il s'était demandé comment il pouvait avoir du temps pour ça, mais maintenant, il était sûr qu'il passait là une partie de son temps de travail. Et il ne doutait pas que ses séances d'entraînement étaient un sacré spectacle. Barry se mit à s'imaginer comment Oliver faisait ses exercices et rougissant à cette pensée, il chassa immédiatement ces images de son esprit avant qu'Oliver le remarque. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais Oliver, une fois encore, ne faisait pas attention à son nouveau collègue.

« Euh... Où est-ce que je peux poser mes affaires ? » demanda Barry. Oliver ne cilla même pas et continua de lire son livre, mais avant que Barry pose une autre question, il lui répondit.

« Je m'en fous, Allen. Posez ça où vous voulez. Vous n'allez pas rester très longtemps, donc accordez moi une faveur » dit-il en posant son livre et se levant pour être nez à nez avec Barry. Le scientifique aurait juré que c'était la première fois qu'Oliver le regardait vraiment.

« Nous allons établir quelques règles. Vous ne me dérangerez pas quand je travaille, vous ne me poserez pas de questions stupides et vous parlerez quand je vous en donnerais l'autorisation. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, la porte est par là. »

« Bien, et ses règles s'appliquent pour nous deux ? » demanda Barry. Il voulait montrer que ce n'était pas Oliver qui commandait et que Barry pouvait aussi mordre comme un chien enragé. Mais l'idée ne ravissait pas Oliver.

« Je vais être très claire. Je ne veux pas de vous ici, Allen, donc si vous n'êtes pas content, ou si vous me détestez, je m'en moque, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici. Vous êtes juste un fardeau pour moi et je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me débarrasser de vous. » dit Oliver d'un ton menaçant.

« Tout ça parce que vous êtes plus intelligent que moi ? »

« J'ai toujours été capable de terminer toutes mes tâches sans problèmes, alors pourquoi j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un maintenant ? »

« Peut-être que vous n'avez besoin de personne, mais le Docteur Wells pense le contraire, donc je vais rester ici, que cela vous plaise ou non. » dit Barry et Oliver le regarda à nouveau, pensif. _Ce gars ne va pas laisser tomber facilement,_ se dit-il intérieurement. En soupirant bruyamment, il répondit « Ce sera tout, pour l'instant. Pour votre première journée, vous êtes supposé visiter le bâtiment et votre espace de travail, mais le vrai travail commence demain, quand Wells vous expliquera sur quoi nous travaillons. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il révèle nos plans à chaque personne qui vient travailler ici. Chacun d'eux est renvoyé en connaissant nos secrets et vous ne ferez pas exception. »

Il reprit son livre et retourna à sa lecture. Barry voulait lui répondre, lui hurler dessus, lui faire quelque chose. Oliver le rendait dingue, mais Barry savait que pour son premier jour il en avait assez fait, alors il inspira un grand coup et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de Barry ? » demanda Cisco alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

« Il a l'air sympa, mais je me sens désolée pour lui. Travailler avec Oliver est presque comme une punition pour lui. » répondit Caitlin.

« Écoutez, je suis d'accord qu'Oliver se comporte mal, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. » répliqua Felicity.

« Ah, « se comporter mal » a vraiment un sens très différent pour moi » ajouta Cisco.

« Si tu le dis Felicity, mais franchement, tu es la seule qui le défendra quoi qu'il fasse. Personne ne l'aime et il le sait, mais il n'est pas prêt d'y changer quelque chose. J'ai toujours cru qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous, mais avec Oliver, j'ai de sérieux doutes. » dit Caitlin. C'est alors que les trois amis remarquèrent que Barry revenait, dépité comme ils s'y attendaient.

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda Cisco, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Euh, au début il m'ignorait, puis j'ai reçu quelques menaces de sa part et j'ai protesté, rien de vraiment intéressant. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois qu'il m'aime bien » dit Barry d'un sourire sarcastique.

« J'en suis sûr, mais n'oublie pas que ça ne peux que s'arranger. Peut-être que vous deviendrez amis » répondit Cisco sur le même ton sarcastique avant de sortir et de saluer ses collègues. Caitlin le suivit bientôt et il ne resta plus que Barry et Felicity.

« Je voulais te, hum, vous demander, comment êtes-vous capable de le supporter ? Je veux dire, j'étais avec lui dans une pièce pendant cinq minutes et ça m'a suffit pour toute une vie. »

«Barry, on peut se tutoyer, il n'y a pas de problème. Pour en revenir à Oliver, il est juste doué pour faire une bonne première impression, tout comme toi, à ce que j'ai entendu. » dit Felicity en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. C'était un accident. Au moins je ne me comporte pas comme un crétin. »

« Yep, c'est comme ça qu'il est. Il continue de dire à tout le monde que personne ne peut être meilleur que lui, peu importe la raison, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'y croit pas. Il est humain après tout, il a aussi ses limites et il en est conscient même si ça ne se voit pas. »

«Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il se comporte comme ça. »

« Dis mois Barry, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? Tu pourrais très bien travailler ici sans même lui accorder un regard, mais tu veux en savoir plus, pourquoi ?

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait toujours été comme ça. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver, mais je ne sais pas quoi. » dit Barry.

Felicity sourit. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que Barry était spécial. Peut-être qu'il était le seul qui pourrait rappeler à Oliver qui il était autrefois et pour ça Barry méritait d'entendre la vérité. Elle venait de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, mais Felicity avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Quand il avait dix ans, son père fit une excursion en bateau. Sa famille était très riche et son père n'est jamais revenu. On ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, mais la plupart des gens s'accordent à dire que c'était à cause d'une tempête. La vie d'Oliver fut rude après ça. Sa mère tomba en dépression, se mit à boire et peu après son fils la trouva morte dans sa chambre. Elle s'était suicidée, car elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle laissa le petit Oliver et sa sœur Théa. Ils n'avaient plus personne en ce monde et ils furent envoyés dans un orphelinat. Les deux enfants espéraient qu'ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours, mais ils furent séparés peu de temps après. Ça a changé Oliver de bien des manières, il était seul, complètement seul, personne ne voulait de lui, parce qu'il le trouvait étrange. Mais en vérité, il était simplement trop intelligent pour eux, et personne n'en avait bavé autant que lui. Après quelque temps, le Docteur Wells entendit parler de son esprit brillant et de ses capacités et l'adopta. Mais c'était trop tard. Oliver avait déjà disparu. »

« Donc, techniquement, le Docteur Wells est son père ? »

« Techniquement, oui, mais tu as vu comment ils se parlent. Tu penses peut-être beaucoup de mal d'Oliver, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a déjà tellement perdu dans sa vie qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de perdre encore quelqu'un. Et c'est pour ça qu'il agit comme ça. Il ne veut pas devenir ton ami parce qu'il est persuadé que les bonnes choses ne durent pas éternellement. Tu le laisserais tomber un jour et cela le détruirait. Pour lui garder ses distances est le choix le plus simple. » dit tristement Felicity.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça Felicity ? » demanda Barry après être resté un moment silencieux, abasourdi par cette histoire qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer.

« J'ai l'avantage d'être son ami. Il m'a tout raconté. » répondit Felicity en souriant tristement.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à te croire. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'ai simplement trouvé comment l'atteindre. Tu pourrais toi aussi, ce n'est pas impossible, mais ça dépend de toi, si tu le veux ou non. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie principale, suivit par Barry. Ils restèrent alors silencieux Barry avait besoin de temps pour saisir la totalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oui, Oliver était insupportable, mais maintenant cela avait du sens, tout du moins il le pensait. Et cela embêtait Barry, il voulait que ça change.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, Barry remarqua qu'une fille blonde attendait dehors. Il demanda tout de suite à Felicity qui elle était.

« C'est Sara, la petite amie d'Oliver. » Barry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire alors il se mit à rire rien qu'à la pensée qu'avec son tempérament Oliver puisse avoir une copine. Mais Oliver les dépassa et s'approcha rapidement de Sara pour l'enlacer. Cela choqua grandement Barry, il se dit que tout était possible finalement. Felicity sourit à sa réaction et lui dit au revoir, le laissant là. Un peu après Barry rentra chez lui en repensant à sa journée. Oui, il a dit qu'Oliver n'était rien pour lui, qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'être son ami, mais après tout ce que Felicity lui avait dit, il pensait différemment. Sa curiosité le poussait à en apprendre plus sur son collègue. Et ce serait un véritable défi, alors il retourna chez lui avec un autre but : il allait apprendre à connaître Oliver et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.


	3. Révélation

Chapitre 3 : Révélation

Les notes sont en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil, bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Allez, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi ton premier jour. Je veux tout savoir. Est-ce que tes collègues sont sympas ? Il y avait des jolies filles... Ou des beaux garçons ? » demanda Iris avec un sourire en coin pendant qu'ils cherchaient une table pour s'asseoir chez Jitters.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parlerais pas de ta journée ? Je suis sûr qu'elle était plus intéressante que la mienne. » répondit Barry pour essayer d'éviter le sujet.

« Ouais, tu veux m'écouter te raconter que je dois écrire un article sur une activité de la bibliothèque qui s'est fini plus tôt parce que les seules personnes qui sont venues étaient retraitées et vu qu'elles se couchent tôt, l'activité a été écourté. Il ne se passe rien dans cette ville Barry, c'est frustrant ! »

« Frustrant ? Iris, tu devrais être contente, ça veut dire que tout va bien. »

« Mais quand tout va bien, c'est ennuyant, et l'ennui ce n'est pas bon pour une journaliste »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il se passe ? Un tremblement de terre ? Ou une explosion ? »

« Tu travailles à S.T.A.R Labs, tu pourrais provoquer toutes ces choses »

« Oui, on pourrait par accident, mais pas intentionnellement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait après l'explosion par exemple ? Ça affecterait les gens d'une certaine manière ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait parfait aux infos. Et si ça donnait aux gens des sortes de pouvoirs ? »

« Comme quoi ? Une super-force ou une super-vitesse ? »

« Oui ! Ou quelqu'un qui serait capable de contrôler la météo ou l'électricité. Même voler serait peut-être possible. » dit Iris en pensant à cette histoire parallèle.

 _«_ Dans ce cas, quel super-pouvoir aurait-tu aimé avoir ? »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler. Juste décoller tous les jours et voler partout où je veux. Aucune distance ne serait un obstacle pour moi. Et pour toi Barry ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé avoir ? »

« Hum, vu que je suis déjà intelligent, je prendrais la super-force. Avec mon esprit brillant et ma capacité de mettre K.O tout ceux qui se mettrait en travers de mon chemin, personne ne pourrait m'arrêter » dit Barry, souriant grandement à cette pensée.

« Je pense que la super-vitesse serait mieux pour toi. Au moins, tu pourrais arriver à l'heure. »

« Iris, nous savons tous les deux que cela ne changerait rien, mais tu as quand même raison. La super-vitesse ça serait cool aussi. » Barry et Iris éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question. Comment c'était à S.T.A.R Labs ? »

« C'était... Intéressant. » répondit simplement Barry.

« Je parie que ça l'était, et on pourrait dire ça aussi de cette activité à la bibliothèque et tout le monde le verrait autrement. Allez Barry, je veux en savoir plus » dit Iris en souriant. Barry était certain qu'elle refuserait d'avoir non comme réponse. Ça ne servait à rien de s'opposer à elle.

« Mes collègues ont l'air très sympas, il y a Cisco, Caitlin et Felicity. Bien sûr, travailler avec le Docteur Wells est un grand honneur, même s'il est assez différent de ce que j'imaginais. »

« Différent de quelle manière ? »

« Eh bien, il ne manque certainement pas d'humour, et il l'utilise très souvent à mes dépens » dit Barra en souriant faiblement.

« Tout le monde fait ça, tu es une cible facile »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Est-ce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense, que je suis une cible facile ? » protesta Barry.

« Pas tout le monde, mais certains d'entre nous. Je suis sûre que ton cerveau brillant n'aura pas de problèmes à le comprendre plus tard.

« En parlant de cerveau brillant, il y a ce... gars avec qui je dois travailler » commença Barry, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. Il ne voulait pas lui parler du secret d'Oliver, même si Iris était sa meilleure amie. Oui, il avait confiance en elle, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Oliver. Felicity avait pu lui dire parce qu'ils étaient amis, apparemment, et qu'elle l'avait décidé. Mais là, c'était différent.

« Un gars tu dis ? » demanda Iris avec un sourire en coin. Barry la regarda un moment, confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, puis la réponse le frappa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! En fait, je le déteste, c'est la personne la plus horrible que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Oliver est cruel, grognon, odieux et s'irrite dès que j'ouvre la bouche. Sérieusement, c'est juste un crétin ennuyant et repoussant. » expliqua Barry en rougissant et en transpirant. Cela n'échappa pas à Iris, et elle essaya très fort de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Mais il a sans aucun doute fait une grande impression sur toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'imagine, mais dans le mauvais sens. Comment suis-je censé travailler avec cet homme ? » demanda Barry avec frustration, n'arrivant pas à faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, ignore-le. Ne reste pas dans ses pattes et je pense que tout ira bien. » Iris regarda alors son ami encore rouge, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux et observa le sol. Iris savait que Barry lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé, ça ne marchait jamais.

« Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, c'est ça ? » demanda Iris.

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son secret. »

« Alors, ne dis rien »

« C'est juste qu'il a ses raisons pour agir de la sorte, et je suis sûr que s'il se comportait mieux nous pourrions être amis, de très bons amis même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce que je ressens et c'est ça qui fait que j'y repense tout le temps. Depuis que j'ai quitté STAR Labs, je n'ai pas passé un moment sans y penser. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi Iris ? »

« Tu choisis très mal tes amis » se moqua Iris.

« Oui, je peux le voir à chaque fois que je te regarde » répondit Barry d'un ton espiègle. Il était très heureux qu'Iris soit là. Même s'ils parlaient de sa journée, y repenser n'était plus si difficile. Il était en train de rire et de profiter du moment et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et quand leur rendez-vous toucha à sa fin, il lui promit qu'il l'emmènerait à STAR Labs le lendemain. Pour être franc, il n'était pas fan de l'idée. Après avoir appris la vérité, au moins en partie, sur Oliver, il savait quelle relation entretenaient le Docteur Wells et lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas capables de le montrer. Il avait réalisé que se prendre la tête avec Oliver n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. S'ils avaient une dispute et que le Docteur Wells devait les départager, Barry n'aurait aucune chance. Il serait viré si vite que même Oliver serait surpris. Mais Barry ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Oui, après son premier jour Oliver occupait ses pensées pour une raison inconnue et cela était très frustrant. Pourquoi tout ça arrivait était vraiment un mystère, qui semblait loin d'être résolu. Alors, il prit la décision qu'il se concentrerait sur son travail à partir de maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait et ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Et c'est avec ces pensées qu'il s'allongea sur son lit pour un sommeil bien mérité, prêt pour tout ce que la journée à venir lui réserverait.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Iris s'assura que Barry arrive à l'heure. Elle arriva à son appartement en voiture et l'emmena directement à STAR Labs. Heureusement, aucun bouchon ne les attendait, et quand les yeux d'Iris se posèrent pour la première fois sur le fameux bâtiment, elle était très excitée de voir tout ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Quand Barry la présenta à Charlie, elle compris tout de suite que la jeune femme était définitivement intéressée par son meilleur ami. Mais quand elle observa Barry, elle vit qu'il ne lui portait pas la même affection. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'était pas sûre que Barry soit capable d'aller de l'avant, mais il devait le faire, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie seul. Cette pensée lui faisait plus peur qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Non, il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire : lui donner un coup de pouce quand ce serait le bon moment.

Pour elle, le reste du bâtiment sortait tout droit d'un film de science-fiction. Toutes ces inventions et ces technologies, c'était nouveau et étrange pour elle, mais ça la laissa émerveillée. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était témoin du futur à venir. Aujourd'hui, c'était étrange de voir toutes ces inventions, mais le temps viendra où elles seront normal, elle en était sûre maintenant.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où Barry travaillait, et plus Barry était nerveux. Son esprit était occupé à penser à ce que ses collègues et le Docteur Wells diraient, et à souffrir d'avance des potentielles conséquences de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Iris s'était assurée que Barry ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, Barry pris une grande inspiration et la guida jusqu'au labo, regardant Iris être impressionné par tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait raison, c'était incroyable.

Leurs pas résonnaient à travers le hall, mais Barry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'étaient les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient aussi fort. Il était sûr que si Oliver et le Docteur Wells l'entendait, ils se moqueraient de lui.

Tous ses collègues, dont le Docteur Wells et cette fille qu'il avait vu hier, Sara, étaient en train de discuter dans la salle principale. Des sourires se dessinaient sur leurs visages et c'était si agréable à voir. Quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur la visiteuse, ils étaient encore tout sourire, Barry trouva que c'était bon signe.

« Bonjour à vous tous, je vous présente Iris, ma meilleure amie, elle voulait visiter le labo et vous rencontrer, même si j'étais contre l'idée, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas » dit Barry d'une voix tremblante. Iris ria intérieurement à l'introduction de Barry. C'était vraiment mignon de le voir galérer. Ce travail était vraiment important pour lui et Iris le voyait. Cela la rendait vraiment heureuse de savoir que Barry avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui présenta tout le monde mais quand ses yeux aperçurent Oliver, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui travaillerait chez STAR Labs, pour elle, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un génie. Il était très costaud, avait un sourire bienveillant et ces yeux bleus... Iris aurait pu littéralement se noyer dans ces yeux.

« Vous devez être Oliver » dit Iris avec un grand sourire, en tendant sa main vers lui. Oliver resta surpris par cette phrase, étonné par le fait qu'elle connaisse son nom. Bien sûr, cela lui traversa l'esprit que Barry avait parlé de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Il n'y pensa plus, sourit à Iris et lui serra la main. Pendant ce temps, Barry était prêt à mettre fin à ses jours après que tout ça soit fini. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Iris s'était présentée comme ça à Oliver, mais cela le rendait encore plus nerveux, et il pouvait parier qu'il rougissait encore, vu comment le Docteur Wells le fixait avec un sourire amusé. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, mais soudain, Barry pris conscience de comment Oliver se comportait. Il était souriant et accordait à chacun son attention quand il en avait besoin, même à Barry. Il était évident que Sara le faisait se comporter ainsi, mais comment avait-elle réussi ce miracle, cela restait un mystère. Barry se demandait si Oliver se contentait de faire semblant ou si c'était ça, son vrai lui. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment heureux avec elle ? Barry n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Un homme qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves et de souffrances, qui avait perdu autant, pouvait-il vraiment retrouver le bonheur après tout ça ? Et quand Barry les regarda se tenir la main et s'embrasser sur la joue, sans savoir pourquoi, il n'y croyait pas. Et l'étrange sentiment qu'il gardait au fond de lui était terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à voir les couples montrer leur affection en public, mais là, c'était différent. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait et cela le mettait de très mauvaise humeur. Son stress s'était envolé et il en avait même oublié qu'Iris était à ses côtés.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on s'est encore présentés, je suis Sara » dit la blonde en souriant à Barry. Cela lui prit un moment avant de trouver ses mots et se calmer, mais il finit par y arriver.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Barry » répondit-il avec un sourire poli.

« Je sais » dit simplement Sara, ce qui perturba grandement Barry. Ils avaient forcément parlé de lui, ou Oliver avait fait allusion au looser avec qui il allait être obligé de travailler. Oui, Barry pouvait facilement imaginer que la seconde possibilité soit vraie. Ils parlèrent tous pendant un moment, mais le temps n'était pas de leurs côtés et peu après Iris dut se rendre à son propre travail. Elle leur dit à tous au revoir en espérant qu'elle pourrait les revoir, ils semblaient tous adorables. Iris ne pouvait pas croire que Barry n'aimait pas Oliver et qu'il disait de si mauvaises choses sur lui. Oliver n'était pas comme ça quand elle l'avait vu. Oui, il faisait peut-être semblant, mais c'était naïf de sa part de croire qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ? La possibilité qu'il soit un crétin existait et n'était pas impensable, mais tout le monde avait ses bons et ses mauvais jours. Barry lui-même lui avait dit qu'Oliver avait ses raisons pour se comporter mal, Iris pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Elle était impatiente d'être au moment où Barry le verrait aussi clairement.

« Bien, Barry, elle a l'air charmante. Et elle s'assure que vous arriverez à l'heure, je pense que c'est un bonus. » dit Wells après une minute de silence.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble » affirma Barry, comprenant ce que le Docteur Wells suggérait.

« Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Juste amis hein ? »

« Juste amis » approuva Barry.

À une autre époque, il considérait qu'Iris était plus qu'une amie. Il était secrètement amoureux d'elle depuis son enfance et le fait qu'il vivait sous le même toit que cette fille ne l'avait pas aidé. Mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, parce que, eh bien, il était sûr qu'Iris ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Elle était belle, charmante, drôle et lui, il était, comment dire, juste lui. Un stupide geek qui n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, à part elle. Iris était tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais quand il accepta l'idée qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon que lui, il décida d'aller de l'avant. Et honnêtement, ce ne fut pas si difficile, parce qu'en la rencontrant, toute sa vie avait changé pour de bon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Le destin lui avait donné la chance de tout recommencer et de vivre une vie heureuse. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le destin lui avait tout repris. Et le voilà deux ans après, incapable de passer à autre chose, essayant de se persuader que tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était bien loin de se sentir bien.

« Je devrais y aller aussi » s'excusa Sara en prenant ses affaires, Oliver la suivant de près. À certains moments, Sara pensait en permanence à ce qui allait arriver, qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard dire à Oliver la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Son cœur était déjà en lambeaux et il se briserait aisément en mille morceaux si elle lui en parlait. Mais il ne pouvait rester dans l'ombre, pas pour toujours. Cela serait même pire, alors elle s'était promis de lui dire bientôt, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui allait être une belle journée, il serait en paix, et ne s'inquiéterait pas de ses problèmes. Il allait être libre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Barry, il a l'air sympa, » dit Sara en marchant dans le couloir.

« Et je devrais aimer toutes les personnes que tu trouves sympa ? »

« Oui, tu devrais, parce que j'ai l'intuition que vous feriez de très bons amis. »

« Les amis ce n'est pas important pour moi. Ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses distractions qui m'empêchent de travailler. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je sais que tu penses que quelqu'un qui n'est pas aussi intelligent que toi ne peut t'arriver à la cheville, mais regarde nous. Nous sommes là, à agir comme un couple, à s'embrasser, se câliner, faire toutes ces conneries, parce que nous sommes en couple. Et je n'ai même pas la moitié de ton intelligence. Je sais que tu ne considères pas non plus Felicity comme plus intelligente que toi, pourtant, c'est ta meilleure amie.

« Oui, je l'admets, mais Felicity et toi, vous êtes les deux seules personnes que je veux dans ma vie. » rétorqua-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main. « Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre, puisque je t'ai toi.» Et cette phrase la blessa comme si on lui avait planté une vingtaine de couteaux dans la poitrine. Oliver avait tord, elle le savait, mais cela faisait quand même mal. Il avait besoin de plus d'amis, de personnes qu'il aime, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne croyait plus être la personne qu'il lui fallait. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, elle avait remarqué qu'il était très secret et avait du mal à lui exprimer ses sentiments. Elle connaissait pourtant son passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais elle espérait toujours qu'un jour, ils seraient heureux, sans secrets, et qu'Oliver agirait normalement avec elle. Ce jour n'est jamais venu, même après tout ce temps, et si les circonstances leur auraient permis de continuer, elle aurait encore essayé de le rendre heureux, mais le destin était contre eux. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourtant, elle voulait être sûre qu'Oliver ne resterait pas seul longtemps. Harrison Wells était comme un père pour lui, peu importe combien il essayait de le nier. Elle n'était pas aveugle ou stupide. Elle pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu'elle les regardait. Leur amour était fort, mais ils étaient trop bornés pour le montrer. Et Felicity était un vrai cadeau, aidant Oliver à tout moment, lui redonnant son humanité. Elle était celle qui illuminait ses journées. Et Sara était le rappel constant qu'Oliver était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de leur relation. Quelle pourrait être l'autre raison de sa présence ? Peut-être qu'elle ne cherchait que des excuses pour rendre les adieux moins douloureux pour elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui serait tout pour lui, quelqu'un en qui Oliver aurait confiance sur tout sans hésitation. Quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux. Et Sara n'était pas cette personne.

« Promets-moi que tu lui laisseras une chance. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre quelque chose comme ça et tu le sais. » dit Oliver en soupirant.

« Peut-être que tu as peur qu'il te batte à ton propre jeu » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est vraiment une idée pathétique » rejeta Oliver. Sara se moqua de lui, mais Oliver ne lui répondit pas, il semblait sérieux, ce qui l'inquiétait. Pourtant, elle avait toujours la certitude qu'après quelque temps Oliver et Barry deviendraient proches. Et Oliver la tuerait probablement pour avoir pensé ça.

« Je dois vraiment y aller » dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement après un moment de silence.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard. » répondit Oliver avec un faible sourire, puis retourna à ses obligations après que Sara ait quitté le bâtiment.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Wells prévoyait de parler à Barry de quelque chose d'important.

« Il faut qu'on parle », déclara Wells sans désigner personne et en s'éloignant des autres. Barry regarda ses collègues, confus, mais il comprit que c'était à lui que Wells s'adressait, donc il le suivi en transpirant d'angoisse. Ils se rendirent dans une pièce où Barry ne s'était jamais rendu avant, et il comprit soudain que c'était censé être en quelque sorte la pièce de Wells. Sa salle. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait des ennuis ?

Wells se rapprocha de l'ordinateur sur son bureau et commença à taper quelque chose. Après avoir cherché un moment sur son ordinateur, ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Barry.

« J'espère qu'Oliver ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes » dit Wells.

Barry éclaircit sa voix, mal à l'aise à la pensée de la réponse qui allait suivre. Maintenant qu'il savait quel genre de relation les unissaient, il n'était pas sûr que parler franchement d'Oliver soit une bonne idée. Il était là seulement depuis deux jours après tout.

« Soyez honnête avec moi, Barry. Je sais que cela devient difficile pour les autres de trouver de nouvelles insultes pour parler de lui, donc même si vous mentez, personne ne vous croira. »

« Il est... Différent de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. » murmura Barry d'une voix tremblante. « Il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans ses mauvais jours, seulement durant ses bons jours. J'imagine que je suis chanceux. »

« Bien, je vous promets que ça arrivera plus vite que vous le souhaiteriez » dit Wells en gloussant.

« Génial » dit Barry en soupirant d'agacement.

« Oui, mais je dois admettre que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, que ce soit en mal ou en bien. Par exemple, imaginez qu'un homme et une femme partent pour une sortie d'escalade. Ils étaient ensemble quand ils sont partis, mais seul le mari est rentré à la maison. »

« Et où cela est censé nous mener Docteur Wells ? » demanda Barry avec un sourire en coin.

« Laissez-moi finir. Le mari dit que sa femme a glissé en grimpant et qu'elle est morte. Mais le shérif local fit son enquête, et il arrêta le mari en lui disant ceci : « Votre agent de voyage a appelé. Vous avez tué votre femme ». Ma question est, Barry, comment l'a-t-il su ? »

Barry gloussa un peu, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait imaginé le pire, mais cela l'apaisa. Il se souvenait de comment, quand il était enfant, Joe avait l'habitude de lui faire des énigmes policières, il les connaissait toutes. Il ne s'en était jamais lassé. Et il était sûr que Joe l'avait dit au Docteur Wells, même s'il se demandait pourquoi Wells lui racontait ça. C'était peut-être une sorte de test, qui sait, alors malgré son désir d'en savoir plus, il se concentra sur l'énigme. Et la bonne réponse vint plus vite que Wells ne l'attendait.

« L'homme n'avait prévenu personne qu'ils sortaient ? » demanda Barry, pour être sûr de sa déduction.

« Il ne l'a pas fait » répondit simplement Wells. Barry sourit à cette réponse et expliqua :

« Bien, le mari de l'année a pris un ticket aller-retour pour lui, mais seulement un aller pour sa femme. L'agent de voyage était la seule personne qui le savait. Je pense qu'il a d'abord trouvé ça suspicieux, mais quand le mari est revenu sans elle, tout est devenu limpide. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'aider à son arrestation. » dit Barry en souriant, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile sur Terre. Mais secrètement, il était content d'avoir trouvé la solution si rapidement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très difficile pour son cerveau, mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'arriver à cette solution, sans parler de la plupart des personnes qui ne voudraient pas perdre une seconde de leurs vies pour ça. Mais Barry était différent, il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose sans le finir. Ce n'était pas son style. Et quand il vit que Wells lui retourna son sourire, il sut qu'il avait la bonne réponse.

« Un homme a été trouvé mort un samedi matin, tué pendant que sa femme dormait. La femme a dit à la police tout ce qu'elle savait. Si on en croit son témoignage, le cuisinier préparait le petit-déjeuner, la domestique nettoyait la maison et le majordome était parti chercher le courrier. Avec ces informations, la police avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour arrêter le vrai coupable. La question est, qui l'a fait ? » demanda Wells sans plus d'explication, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Barry. Pour lui, c'était un jeu auquel il ne s'était pas prêté depuis longtemps. Et cette énigme en particulier le faisait réfléchir, tout considérer, répéter les mots dans son esprit incommensurable. Et après moins d'une minute, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je trouvais ça étrange qu'ils soient tous en train de travailler pendant que la femme dormait, parce que si c'était la nuit alors les domestiques dormiraient aussi. Mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle était en train de dormir, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ce que les autres faisaient dans ce cas ? Bien sûr, ils auraient pu lui dire, mais ils auraient pu aussi faire des choses totalement différentes sans qu'elle le sache. Je pense que c'est elle qui l'a tué. » Wells sourit à nouveau, mais laissa Barry sans réponse.

« J'ai raison ? » demanda Barry, confus.

« Cela restera un mystère. Peut-être aviez-vous raison, peut-être pas. Mais dites-moi Barry, pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai posé ces deux questions ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que vous voulez me tester en quelque sorte, voir de quelle façon je pense et à quelle vitesse je pourrais trouver la solution. En fait, c'est la première raison qui m'est venu à l'esprit, mais j'ai alors réalisé que vous pourriez avoir posé cette énigme à n'importe qui et il aurait répondu correctement sans problèmes. Pourtant, c'est moi qui suis ici et personne d'autres, donc il devait y avoir quelque chose de différent à comprendre. Et alors ça m'a frappé, le but n'était pas de répondre correctement aux énigmes, le but était de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses en même temps. Vous vouliez que je me concentre sur les énigmes, mais en même temps, je suis censé révéler quel est votre grand projet.

« Alors, avez-vous deviné ? »

« Ça dépend si mes déductions sont vraies ou fausses. J'ai remarqué vos schémas d'un capteur tactile, mais aussi de l'architecture de Von Neumann. Oui, cela peut sembler inintéressant, mais dans votre carnet, qui est ouvert pour d'obscures raisons, il y a plus. Par exemple, que vous essayez de comprendre le SLAM. (Note : Simultaneous Localization and mapping, ou Cartographie et localisations simultanées, permet aux robots de se localiser et de créer des cartes de nouveaux environnements). Et il y aurait aussi beaucoup à dire sur vos écrits à propos de la locomotion. J'ai aussi remarqué que vous avez un échiquier, ce qui, bien sûr, pourrait juste dire que vous aimez jouer aux échecs, mais j'y vois autre chose. Quelque chose en rapport avec une IA (Note : Intelligence Artificielle). Mais ces conclusions sont vraiment pathétiques et j'en ai conscience. Tout ça peut vouloir dire autre chose, mais au moins j'ai essayé. »

Après sa tirade, un Barry en sueur et un Wells très calme restèrent là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'était un moment très gênant. Quand Barry ne le supporta plus, il parla :

« D'accord, alors dites-moi, est-ce que vous êtes en train de construire un robot ? »

« Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça. Oui, je veux construire un robot, comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant, mais c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. » dit Wells en souriant.

« Est-ce que ça vous a déjà arrêté ? »

« Eh bien, si les gens savaient ce que je tente d'accomplir, ils feraient tout leur possible pour m'arrêter. Je les comprends. Créer un robot humanoïde avec une IA est vraiment quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire.

« Pourtant vous y voilà »

 _«_ Tout à fait » dit Wells en soupirant et en se frottant les yeux.

« Je pense que vous pouvez tout faire. Je l'ai toujours cru. Depuis que vous avez construit STAR Labs, j'ai voulu devenir un jour comme vous, parce que je croyais en vous, j'y crois toujours. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais faire partie de votre projet.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Allons Docteur Wells, je suis un technicien de laboratoire. Comment pourrais-je connaître quelque chose sur les robots ? »

« Ce serait dommage que vous n'y connaissiez rien. Cela voudrait dire que vous avez triché à ce concours de science, quand vous aviez quatorze ans. »

Barry regarda l'homme devant lui d'un air dérouté. Comment Wells était au courant, cela restait inconnu et surprenant à la fois. Est-ce qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui ? Quelles autres informations avait-il sur lui ? Toutes ces questions qui apparaissaient dans sa tête lui donnaient mal au crâne.

« Comment savez-vous que j'ai fait un concours de science quand j'avais quatorze ans ? »

« Vous y étiez chaque année avec une nouvelle idée, mais cette année-là était spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous vouliez créer quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire et vous l'avez fait. Vous avez créé un robot. »

« Qui évidemment n'a pas marché » ajouta Barry, déçu.

« Si j'agissais ainsi après chacun de mes échecs, je ne serais pas là pour vous dire ces niaiseries pour vous motiver. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'aime les défis » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je peux vous aider »

« Écoutez Barry, cette chose va avoir une IA dans sa tête, ce qui veut dire qu'elle aura besoin d'apprendre à survivre, à s'adapter. Et quelqu'un doit être son professeur.

« Et vous pensez que je pourrais être un bon professeur ? » dit Barry d'un ton moqueur.

« Je pense que si nous réussissions, elle pourra apprendre n'importe quoi, du tricot aux sports de combat. Vous pourrez lui enseigner tout ce que vous savez, imaginez comment cela pourrait aider le monde. »

« Bien, mais si quelque chose de mal arrive, si ce robot essaye de prendre le contrôle du monde entier et de détruire l'espèce humaine ? Ça se finit comme ça dans beaucoup de films, ça ne vous rend pas sceptique ? »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises Barry, je sais ce que je fais et les gens qui ne créent pas d'IA ne sont pas habilités à arriver à de telles conclusions. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que bien sûr, il y a une chance que l'IA voudrait tous nous exterminer, mais je vais faire le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Vous voyez, l'IA va apprendre comme un humain, ce qui signifie qu'elle va commencer de zéro. »

« Vous voulez dire comme un nouveau-né ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, mais la croissance serait un procédé bien plus rapide. Je crois que si nous faisons ça correctement, elle ne pensera pas à détruire l'espèce humaine. »

« Donc je vais devenir papa ? » demanda Barry.

« Quoi ? Non, vous n'allez pas devenir papa. Ce serait ridicule. Ce que je disais c'est que plus elle apprend, mieux c'est, et ce sera plus approprié si ce qu'elle apprend vient de visages familiers. »

« Yep, j'ai compris »

« Ce qui est terrible, c'est que je sais que les gens ne voudraient pas croire à tout ça s'ils étaient au courant, mais personne n'a construit quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Je pense qu'il est temps de leur prouver qu'ils ont tord, ou mourir par la main de notre invention. Peu importe ce qui se passe, je suis prêt à prendre le risque. La question est : et vous ? »

Barry resta silencieux. Il était en train d'imaginer comment il se sentirait s'ils réussissaient à accomplir ce projet. Et cependant, même s'il était accro à la science-fiction, il ne pensait plus à une IA qui effacerait l'espèce humaine. Il se laissa à espérer en cette cause et cela le fit sourire. Cela pourrait vraiment changer le monde, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mais c'était une chance de faire enfin quelque chose. Et il regretterait définitivement s'il refusait. Alors, il sourit une fois de plus et dit : « Vous pouvez compter sur moi Docteur Wells. »

« Ravi de l'entendre. Je suis sûr que le reste de l'équipe vous donnera toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin. Après tout, vous devriez vous faire des amis, Barry, et vous n'allez pas réussir en passant votre temps avec moi. »

« C'est votre façon de me dire gentiment de sortir d'ici et de vous laisser tranquille ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de telles insultes ? » dit Wells d'un ton sarcastique alors que Barry se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais Wells l'arrêta une dernière fois.

« Laissez-moi vous posez une dernière énigme Barry. Un homme tient un couteau, prêt à tuer quelqu'un qui l'a blessé. Alors, une femme vint le voir et lui dit quelques mots. Cela le fait s'arrêter et lâcher le couteau. Personne n'était capable de faire ça à part elle. Ma question est : qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas une énigme logique, Docteur Wells. Il y a des millions de mots qu'elle aurait pu lui dire.»

« Vous avez raison, c'est pour ça que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour la comprendre, mais quand ce sera le cas, dites-moi votre réponse. Et une dernière chose : je vous conseille de jouer aux échecs avec Oliver un de ces jours. C'est l'une de ses nombreuses faiblesses. » Après ça Barry partit, se demandant ce que Wells voulait vraiment dire avec cette énigme. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait la réponse. Aucune raison qu'il puisse la deviner. Pour lui, tout ça semblait bien étrange et le fait qu'il ne soit pas capable de comprendre le perturbait. Il soupira et parti à la recherche de ses collègues. Et oui, il était plus excité qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il allait faire partie d'une équipe pour créer un vrai robot humanoïde avec une IA dans sa tête. _C'est pas cool ça ?_ Pensa-t-il, transpirant d'excitation et de joie. Et même Oliver Queen ne pourrait pas détruire ce moment pour lui.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé, même s'il n'y avait pas de moments entre Oliver et Barry. Le fait est que je n'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses, donc j'espère que vous serez patients. Je suis curieuse aussi de savoir si vous avez aimé la partie avec les énigmes. Est-ce que vous les connaissiez ou aviez les réponses ? Où est-ce que c'était très nulle comme je le redoutais ? Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très bonne à ça, j'ai vraiment essayé. Et il y a le robot humanoïde avec une intelligence artificielle. Je sais que certaines personnes ne seront pas d'accord avec cette idée, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un génie. Je promets que le robot aura une utilité, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ;)

 **Notes du traducteur :** Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Il m'a demandé un peu plus de temps, mais il est là, au bout de deux semaines, comme promis ! J'ai vraiment aimé traduire ce chapitre, on commence à voir le reste de l'histoire se profiler, c'est chouette. Ca me fait beaucoup rire la façon dont Iris ship déjà Barry/Oliver. Sinon, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup les énigmes, j'espère que vous aussi. Je les trouve plutôt bien faites. La première fois que j'ai lu cette histoire, l'idée de l'IA ne m'a pas perturbé personnellement. Mais en tant que fan de SF, ça me parle ce sujet. Moi aussi, si on me parle d'une IA dans la vraie vie, je penserais direct que ça va détruire le monde xDD La suite dans une semaine ou deux, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est doux.


	4. Ce n'est pas si simple

Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est pas si simple

 **Avertissements : disputes,** **rupture, alcool, selfarm/automutilation**

On arrive dans les deux chapitres les plus dures à lire, faites attention à vous ! Notes en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Oliver était dans son labo, se concentrant sur son travail, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait difficile. Essayer de construire une IA lui donnait vraiment beaucoup à penser. C'est quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait avant eux, et pour cette raison, Oliver était d'autant plus déterminé à réussir. Mais parfois, il pensait à la probabilité qu'ils avaient d'échouer, qui était bien trop élevée à son goût. Oui, il n'était pas seul dans ce projet, il en avait conscience, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait pas à demander de l'aide quand il en avait besoin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Oliver fonctionnait.Àchaque fois qu'il était bloqué, il devait trouver un moyen de se débrouiller par lui-même, sans aucune aide. La raison était toujours la même il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple et inutile. Oui, il ne pouvait pas se dire vieux mais même en si peu de temps, il avait perdu plus que la plupart des gens dans toute leur vie. Il avait perdu son père, sa mère et sa sœur et il ne pourrait supporter de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi il gardait toujours ses distances avec les autres, même avec Harry, son père adoptif. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Il était si furieux, déprimé, et ne voulait voir personne, parce que personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était juste un enfant qui avait perdu sa famille, qui était trop stupide pour faire attention à son comportement. Harry avait compris la situation et lui avait laissé du temps, espérant qu'un jour Oliver se rapprocherait de lui de son propre chef. Mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé et maintenant qu'Oliver était adulte, il considérait qu'il était trop tard pour se rapprocher. Bien qu'en vérité, le vrai problème soit qu'Oliver avait honte de son comportement, et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Harry se moque de lui. Quand il y repensait, garder ses distances était le choix le plus simple. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis ou de gens qui tenaient à lui, et cela voulait dire qu'il avait moins de chance d'être blessé. Et il aimait la situation telle qu'elle était... Non ?

Quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, il sut qui arrivait. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de personnes lui rendait visite, seulement celles qui le devait pour une bonne raison, comme Barry.

Quand le brun entra dans le labo, Oliver ne lui jeta même pas un regard, ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. Cela ne surprit pas vraiment Barry, mais Oliver s'arrêta immédiatement de penser à sa vie et revint à la réalité en réalisant la musique que passait son Ipod. Le son des chansons de U2 se répandait dans tout le labo, sans pour autant que ce soit trop fort pour devenir insupportable. Suffisamment pour l'aider à travailler, pour remplir ce silence qui l'accompagnait tous les jours.

Quand Barry reconnut ce qu'il entendait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La mélodie entraînante de la chanson « I still haven't found what i'm looking for » ne lui était pas inconnu et lui resta rapidement en tête. Il était encore étonné à l'idée qu'Oliver et lui avaient quelque chose en commun : ils aimaient tous les deux U2. Et Barry pouvait remercier sa mère pour ça, elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter leurs chansons à chaque fois qu'elle l'emmenait à l'école en voiture. Il se souvenait qu'elle connaissait les paroles de toutes les chansons par cœur et qu'elle les chantait comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Elle avait la plus belle voix que Barry avait eut la chance d'entendre. Au début, il se moquait d'elle quand elle chantait et trouvait ça ennuyant, mais vu qu'elle n'arrêtait pas, il se laissa envoûter et commença à apprécier ce groupe. Peu de temps après, il était aussi fan qu'elle et ils chantaient ensemble toutes leurs chansons avec beaucoup de joie et d'énergie. Oui, il avait seulement onze ans à l'époque, mais apprendre des paroles n'était pas un problème pour son esprit brillant. Et quand sa mère mourut, il arrêta de les écouter, par peur que cela lui fasse penser à elle et empire sa souffrance. Mais le groupe resta dans son cœur tout ce temps, même si c'était la première fois qu'il réécoutait vraiment une de leurs chansons, à cause d'Oliver. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être reconnaissant ou en colère. Toute sa vie, il avait eu peur que cela lui fasse mal, mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent était complètement différent. Il venait de réaliser que peu importe le groupe qu'il écoutait, ça souffrirait quand même. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cela ne lui faisait pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait, et cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs de sa mère, et ça, ça le rendait heureux.

« U2, hein ? » dit Barry en souriant. Oliver se tendit au son de sa voix, mais resta calme.

« La musique m'aide à me concentrer sur mon travail. Vous avez un problème avec ça ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Pas du tout. Docteur Wells m'a parlé du projet. Vous pouvez me dire quel est notre objectif principal en ce moment ? » Oliver se tendit à nouveau, ce que Barry remarqua tout de suite, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Après quelques secondes, Oliver soupira et se retourna pour enfin faire face à Barry.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix » se plaignit-il d'un ton agacé.

« Oui, vous n'avez pas le choix, alors peut-on commencer ? » dit Barry avec un sourire en coin, ce qui irrita tellement Oliver qu'il aurait voulu le claquer pour faire disparaître ce sourire parfait de son visage. Mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais montrer à quoi il était en train de penser.

« Suivez-moi, » répondit simplement Oliver, clairement ennuyé de devoir faire ça, alors que Barry appréciait la situation de plus en plus. Tout le monde pouvait ressentir l'étincelle qui crépitait entre eux.

* * *

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis que Barry avait découvert le projet. Et depuis, la relation entre Barry et Oliver était toujours aussi tendue. Oliver faisait de son mieux pour éviter Barry, mais sachant qu'il devait travailler avec cet homme, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'aurait voulu. La plupart du temps, c'était à cause de l'irrésistible enthousiasme de Barry qui le poussait à tout faire, ce qui rendait Oliver fou. Mais pourtant, Oliver n'avait pas encore montré ses mauvais côtés à Barry, il en était sûr. Il admirait le regard calme et froid d'Oliver, le seul qu'il lui adressait en permanence. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de se concentrer sur son travail. Et ce n'était pas Barry Allen qui allait changer ça.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe continuait à travailler tranquillement. Après tout, une IA ne se créait pas toute seule et leur temps était précieux. C'est pour ça que Cisco et Felicity restaient toujours très tard pour travailler, souvent avec l'aide d'Oliver. Et quand il travaillait avec eux, Oliver n'était pas aussi idiot et impoli qu'avec Barry. Felicity trouvait ça étrange et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Avant que Barry n'arrive, Oliver n'adressait la parole qu'à elle et au Docteur Wells. Il ne se préoccupait pas de Cisco ou de Caitlin. Parfois, il échangeait quelques insultes avec eux, mais Felicity ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter comme ça. C'est comme si Oliver savait que lui et Barry pourraient peut-être devenir amis, mais qu'il voulait, pour une raison inconnue, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter que ça arrive. Il gardait ses distances parce qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre le connaître. Elle connaissait très bien Oliver, cette idée ne lui semblait pas irréaliste, même si honnêtement, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Cependant, si elle avait raison, elle ferait absolument tout pour changer ça.

« Euh, la Terre à Felicity, » dit Cisco en voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Pardon, je pensais à autre chose » répondit-elle immédiatement en se replongeant dans l'écran devant elle.

« Laisse-moi deviner, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec notre membre préféré de l'équipe ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Quand on est obligé de les écouter s'aboyer dessus, difficile de penser à autre chose. » A ce moment, ils entendirent la dispute d'Oliver et Barry, leur labos étant adjacents.

« Si tu me laissais faire quelque chose, nous ne serions pas si lents ! » cria Barry.

« Tu ne pourrais rien faire de bien même si on te faisait de la place. Tu n'as même pas les connaissances élémentaires. Dis-moi qui est le plus gros : Uranus ou Neptune ? »

« Ton ego ! » cria Barry, ce qui fit sourire Cisco et Felicity.

« Au moins j'ai une bonne raison d'en avoir » répondit Oliver et après d'autres insultes suivirent, mais Cisco et Felicity ne les écoutaient plus.

« Waouh, en les écoutant, je commence à penser qu'Oliver est en fait très gentil avec moi, » dit Cisco en souriant.

« Il peut être gentil. » dit Felicity pour le défendre.

« A sa manière, bien sûr. Allez, Felicity, tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon à ce jeu-là, et pour une raison inconnue, tu es la seule qui mérite de voir son bon côté. Mais moi, Caitlin et surtout Barry, nous ne sommes pas si chanceux. »

« Il est gentil aussi avec Sara. »

« J'admire cette fille. Comment est-elle capable de le supporter, ça me dépasse. Je comprends pour toi, mais Sara, elle aurait pu se trouver un homme facilement, alors pourquoi resterait-elle avec un tel crétin ? »

« Hé ! » dit Felicity d'une voix offensée en frappant le bras de Cisco.

« Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas déjà demandé pourquoi tu étais toujours célibataire, alors que tu m'attaques constamment ? J'ai pleins de bleus à cause de toi. » rétorqua-t-il, et ils gloussèrent.

« Tu penses qu'ils deviendront amis plus tard ? Oliver et Barry ? » demanda Felicity après un silence.

« Bien sûr que oui. Ils sont comme Kirk et Spock dans les films ou Ironman et Captain America. Ils ne s'aiment pas, mais ils deviennent amis au bout d'un moment. Ce sera pareil pour Oliver et Barry. »

« Mais ce sont des personnages fictifs Cisco. Ils n'existent pas. »

« Oh. Tu n'as pas dit ce que je pense hein ? » dit Cisco, offusqué.

« Si, je l'ai dit. Allez Cisco, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que je n'ai pas foi en eux. »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je pense toujours qu'Oliver sera plus aimable avec le temps. On peut parier si tu veux. » ajouta Cisco avec un sourire en coin.

« Seul un imbécile pourrait faire un pari avec toi. Je te connais Cisco Ramon, et je sais que tu ferais tout pour qu'ils s'aiment juste pour gagner. Non, je vais juste te croire et espérer qu'un jour, ils se rapprocheront » dit Felicity d'un air moqueur.

« Mais c'est moins drôle » ajouta Cisco, n'attendant pas de réponse. Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur travail, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer Oliver et Barry.

* * *

Barry en avait assez d'Oliver. Il lui prenait la tête tous les jours. Mais, pour d'obscures raisons, il croyait toujours qu'après quelque temps, Oliver se comporterait mieux et travaillerait avec lui de son plein gré. Même s'il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, ça ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Oui, Oliver lui avait expliqué tout ce dont il avait besoin sur le projet, mais c'était tout. Rien de plus. Barry savait que l'IA allait être une fille, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Le travail d'Oliver consistait à lui construire un corps et Barry était supposé l'aider, ce qui ne serait pas un problème si Oliver le laissait faire. Ça semblait être trop demander pour Oliver.

L'autre fait intéressant était qu'ils devaient construire un corps pour une fille, ou pour une adolescente pour être plus exact, et non pour une femme adulte. Barry avait trouvé ça étrange au début, mais après les explications d'Oliver cela devint évident. Elle allait grandir comme un humain. Ce serait plus adéquat si elle avait un corps qui correspondrait à sa mentalité. Après quelque temps, elle aurait un corps d'une femme adulte, mais ils n'en étaient qu'au début.

Même après si peu de temps, Barry avait eu l'occasion de se rapprocher des autres. Il avait découvert que lui et Cisco avaient beaucoup de points communs. Ils regardaient tous les deux les mêmes séries et adoraient lire des comics. Caitlin était gentille avec lui, toujours là quand il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et Felicity essayait de lui parler... Peut-être un peu trop. Barry l'aimait bien, même avec son côté embarrassant, mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Oliver. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle pouvait être son amie. _Pourquoi elle ?_ Se demandait-il, mais cette question restait sans réponse.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver voulait toujours se débarrasser de Barry, mais réaliser le projet était plus important, alors il se concentrait dessus, mais secrètement, il attendait juste le bon moment. Le moment où Barry ferait une erreur qu'Oliver pourrait utiliser contre lui. Mais le temps passait et Barry ne faisait rien de mal. Il était volontaire, gentil, serviable, et mettait tous ses efforts dans ce qu'il faisait. _L'homme parfait,_ **s** e dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. À chaque fois qu'il le regardait, Barry lui offrait ce sourire agaçant. Il détestait ça, il le détestait. _Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de sourire tout le temps,_ se demandait-il tous les jours, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Maintenant, il était à son appartement, à regarder Daredevil sur Netflix, prenant un peu de temps pour lui. Après la mort de ses parents et à sa majorité, il avait hérité de la moitié de leur argent. L'autre moitié avait été donné à sa sœur, qui était on ne sait où. Oliver était même assez riche pour s'acheter sa propre maison ou un jet privé, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il était seul et cet argent ne pouvait changer ça ou le rendre heureux. Il préférait l'utiliser pour ses projets et pour les ressources de son labo. Cela plaisait à Harry, bien qu'il soit triste qu'Oliver ne vive plus avec lui. Les raisons qui avaient poussé Oliver à partir de la maison d'Harry étaient inappropriées, même pour lui. C'était la fois où ils avaient eu une grosse dispute. Oliver était censé aller à un événement où Harry allait rencontrer de nouveaux sponsors pour STAR Labs. Avant que le bal commence, Oliver avait promis qu'il se comporterait bien, mais même là, il ne put respecter sa promesse. C'était l'un des pires moments de sa vie et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il était ivre... Encore. Disons que le reste de la soirée ne se déroula pas comme Wells l'aurait souhaité. Oliver le ridiculisa grandement, ce qui mena à une grosse dispute. Même ivre, Oliver pouvait lire la déception sur le visage d'Harry, alors il partit et ne participa plus jamais à aucun événement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il arrêta de passer son temps libre avec d'autres personnes. Il se concentrait sur le travail, seulement sur le travail. Avec sa mémoire eidétique, Oliver pouvait se remémorer chaque souvenir contenu dans son esprit et il détestait ça. Toute sa vie, il avait voulu être normal, être comme tout le monde, ne pas porter ce fardeau pour le reste de sa vie. Oui, il se rappelait toutes les bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivées en détail, comme si cela se déroulait maintenant devant ses yeux, mais c'était pareil pour les mauvaises choses. Et il était arrivé assez de mauvaises choses à Oliver, et le fait qu'il se souvenait de tout et qu'il pouvait se les remémorer à tout moment l'emportait sur tout le reste. Pour Oliver, les bons souvenirs n'avaient plus d'importance, ils étaient complètement inutiles, ça ne l'aidait pas, ça ne le faisait pas aller mieux. Et s'il pouvait se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, même les bons, il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais il ne pouvait pas, donc, il ne faisait que survivre sans peur de l'enfer, parce que pour lui, cela ne pouvait pas être pire.

Soudain, il entendit un coup de l'autre côté de la porte principale. Oliver, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, éteignit la télé, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle, il trouva Sara, qui le regardait comme si une catastrophe venait d'arriver et que toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient étaient mortes. Mais cela semblait vraiment peu probable pour Oliver, il oublia bien vite cette idée.

« Salut, je ne savais pas que tu venais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Oliver, confus. Sara soupira, passa devant lui et entra dans son appartement. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les entende, bien que quelque chose lui disait que ça ne ferait pas de grande différence qu'ils parlent dans l'appartement ou dans le couloir. Les gens les entendraient de toute manière. Mais disons que Sara se sentait plus à l'aise en privé. Même si elle était toujours en train de trembler et de transpirer comme jamais, la culpabilité se lisant sur ses traits, la seule chose que remarqua et déduisit Oliver, c'est qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait à dire. Et il ne se trompait pas.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » dit Sara après ce silence gênant, toujours tremblante, essayant de trouver désespérément le courage de lui dire la vérité. Après cette phrase, Oliver savait ce qui l'attendait, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait déjà que quelque chose clochait avec Sara, mais il n'avait pas demandé, pensant que si elle voulait le mettre au courant, elle lui en parlerait. Maintenant qu'elle allait finalement tout lui révéler et qu'elle avait commencé avec cette phrase, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la probabilité que cela soit une bonne chose avoisinait maintenant le zéro.

« De quoi ? » dit Oliver en essayant que sa voix ne paraisse pas trop brisée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait échoué.

« Tu sais que je ne parle quasiment jamais de ma famille ? »

Oliver hocha la tête, continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, ils vivaient à Vancouver, comme ma sœur. » ajouta Sara, trouvant même difficile d'y penser. Le temps avait passé depuis l'accident, mais c'était encore trop tôt.

« Vivaient ? » releva Oliver comme elle l'attendait, et Sara sourit à son observation. Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait lui échapper.

« Ma mère et mon père étaient partis ensemble pour un voyage autour du monde, et ma mère... » Sara faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit faible, mais raconter ça à lui, à son petit ami, rendait l'histoire réel et cela lui faisait encore plus mal. Oliver de son côté, ne savait pas quoi faire. D'autres garçons auraient immédiatement pris leur moitié dans leurs bras, pour tenter de la réconforter par tous les moyens, mais à ce moment, il ne ressentait que colère, rage et dépression. Il savait ce que Sara allait dire, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de se concentrer sur elle. Elle était en train de le laisser tomber et il ne savait pas comment il pourrait survivre à ça.

Sara sourit à la pensée qu'Oliver ne venait pas la réconforter, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que quelqu'un la prenne en pitié et de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre, elle savait qu'Oliver serait le dernier qui pourrait lui faire ça. Pourquoi la prendrait-il en pitié ? Sara n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, n'avait jamais mentionné aucun problème ou drame dans sa vie. Pour Oliver, elle semblait heureuse, donc il n'y avait pas de raison de la réconforter. Et elle était heureuse de ça, même après tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Il y a eu un accident de voiture alors qu'ils voyageaient de nuit. Il pleuvait si fort qu'ils ne distinguaient plus rien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils percutent une autre voiture. Mon père a survécu, mais pas ma mère. » continua courageusement Sara, sans perdre le contrôle. Aucune larme n'apparaissait dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré, elle avait besoin d'être forte maintenant, plus que jamais. Oliver ne disait rien, mais continuait de la regarder dans les yeux. Sara le remarqua et après un long soupir elle finit ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Après ça, mon père est revenu à Vancouver. Ma sœur s'occupe de lui depuis, pour s'assurer qu'il ne boira pas jusqu'à se tuer. »

« Et tu as besoin d'aller à Vancouver toi aussi. Est-ce que tu as prévu de revenir au moins ? » demanda Oliver d'une voix brisée, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais il avait besoin d'entendre Sara le dire pour en être sûr.

« Ils ont besoin de moi Ollie » répondit Sara en le regardant. _J'ai besoin de toi,_ pensa Oliver, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre l'abandonne à nouveau, mais encore plus terrifié par le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi Ollie. Tu le penses peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais. » Sara le tira de ses pensées. _Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?_ Se demanda-t-il à lui-même, pour de vrai cette fois.

« Ah oui ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûre hein ? » Sara pouvait clairement voir que la rage montait en Oliver, bien qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle savait qu'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle. S'il voulait blesser quelqu'un, il utiliserait sa bouche agaçante, mais peu importe ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle le méritait. Elle aurait dû lui dire au moment où tout avait commencé et ne pas attendre un autre mois pour lui dire. C'était l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie.

« Parce que je te connais. Nous sommes ensemble depuis des mois, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous sommes ouverts l'un à l'autre. Nous n'avons pas vraiment trouvé comment nous atteindre et ce n'est ni ta faute ni la mienne, ce n'était juste pas notre destin. Nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble et le temps est venu pour nous de l'accepter et d'aller de l'avant, peu importe combien ça sera difficile. »

« Tu n'as pas les idées claires » remarqua froidement Oliver.

« Non, c'est très clair. Pendant longtemps, je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant je le sais. Je sais ce que tu as traversé Ollie, et je te présente mes condoléances, mais malgré tout ce que tu penses, tu peux être heureux avec quelqu'un, mais pas avec moi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui fera s'effondrer ce mur que tu as construit pour te protéger, quelqu'un vers qui tu t'ouvriras complètement, quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. Et j'ai essayé d'être cette personne, mais j'ai réalisé que je ne le serais jamais, pas pour toi. N'abandonne pas Ollie, il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

« De l'espoir ? Ce mot devient de plus en plus ridicule. Depuis combien de temps sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ta famille ? »

« Un mois. »

« Est-ce que tu voulais me quitter et me laisser seul avant ce qui s'est passé ? » La colère se lisait sur ses traits. Sara ne savait pas quoi lui dire. La vérité ? Ou un mensonge ? Cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

« Il y a eu des moments où j'y pensais, oui » dit-elle en regardant le sol, pour empêcher une larme de couler sur l'une de ses joues.

« Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé pourquoi toutes ces mauvaises choses m'arrivaient à moi, mais je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre. Puis je vous ai rencontré, toi et Felicity, et tout semblait différent, mieux. En fait, j'étais heureux avec toi Sara, je l'étais vraiment, mais si tu as déjà douté de notre couple, tu aurais dû dire quelque chose, comme ça je ne me serais pas trop attaché à toi. Cela m'aurait fait moins mal, mais vu que tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as empiré la situation. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir, parce que tu as perdu ta mère, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as blessé Sara. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, sort de chez moi. » déclara froidement Oliver, mais Sara ne bougea pas.

« Ollie, je... »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! Et ne reviens jamais ! » lui cria Oliver. Après ça, Sara n'avait plus rien à dire, puisque rien ne pourrait arranger les choses. Elle en avait assez fait, Oliver en avait assez fait, et il était maintenant le temps pour eux de se séparer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues.

Quand Sara passa la porte, Oliver resta au milieu de la pièce, bougeant à peine, le cœur battant et son front transpirant. Après un moment, il alla devant le mur où Felicity avait accroché des photos de lui et Sara. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'avoir des photos des personnes qu'il aimait un peu partout, mais Felicity l'avait poussé à le faire. Maintenant, il leur jetait un regard blessé et froid et dans un excès de rage, il les jeta au verre des cadres se brisa, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Il glissa au sol en s'appuyant contre le mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il prit l'un des plus gros morceaux de verre et l'approcha de son autre main. Tout le monde penserait que ce qui lui causait cette douleur, c'était la rupture, mais en réalité, c'était quelque chose de bien différent. Quelqu'un l'abandonnait encore et c'est ça qui le bouleversait. Son père l'avait abandonné, sa mère l'avait abandonné, et finalement sa sœur aussi l'avait abandonné. Sara était juste une personne de plus, et cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait jamais être heureux dans ce monde, peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Le destin ne l'aimait pas. Alors il glissa légèrement ce morceau de verre sur sa main, juste assez pour qu'il saigne. De chaudes gouttes de son sang coulaient le long de sa main, lui causant une douleur qui lui fit au moins oublier pendant un petit moment ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de ses souffrances en se faisant mal. Il avait même créé une invention juste pour avoir mal. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire c'était de la mettre au contact de sa peau et d'appuyer sur un bouton. L'invention était censée envoyer des électrochocs à son corps à de multiples reprises. Les électrochocs n'étaient pas assez violents pour endommager son corps, seulement pour lui causer une douleur indescriptible qu'il pouvait parfaitement supporter. Et heureusement, après tout ça, l'invention ne laissait aucune marque corporelle. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé et qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Mais cette fois, il voulait être sûr que ce moment resterait gravé dans le marbre. Il voulait quelque chose qui lui rappelle constamment ce jour où il avait enfin vu que rien ne pouvait changer. Ce jour où il avait abandonné l'idée d'être heureux.

* * *

« Alors, on regarde quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Iris, excitée.

« Pour l'instant, je m'en moque, je suis juste content d'être à lamaison » dit Barry en mordant dans sa pizza. C'était l'une de ces journées où lui, Iris et Joe passait la soirée à regarder des films et c'était le seul moment où Barry n'était pas en train de penser à son travail. Il pouvait enfin se détendre et profiter du film même si c'était le pire de tous les temps.

« Quoi ? Est-ce qu'Oliver occupe tellement ton cerveau brillant que tu n'es même plus capable de penser clairement ? » demanda Iris d'un ton moqueur.

« Oliver Queen ? Honnêtement, Harry parle souvent de lui et rarement en de bons termes. » ajouta Joe alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'eux.

« Eh bien, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de bien à dire sur lui » rétorqua Barry.

« Peut-être qu'il a des choses bien à dire, mais que tu ne les as pas encore trouvé. Tu le connais seulement depuis quelques semaines. Oui, il n'est pas aussi avenant et gentil que tu le voudrais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est une mauvaise personne Barry » dit Iris.

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais quand tu dois travailler avec quelqu'un qui s'assure constamment que tu saches qu'il te déteste, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de le détester aussi. À vrai dire, je comprends pourquoi Barry ne veut plus travailler avec lui. »

« Je le comprends aussi. Je ressentirais la même chose, mais ce que je pense, c'est qu'Oliver veut que tu croies qu'il est quelqu'un de mauvais, mais que la vérité pourrait bien être différente » remarqua Iris.

« Écoute, Iris, j'ai eu des journées difficiles au travail, et la plupart du temps, c'était de sa faute. Maintenant, je suis chez moi avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, tu penses vraiment que je veux parler d'Oliver ? » demanda Barry.

« D'accord, parlons de Charlie alors » dit Iris à nouveau d'un ton moqueur.

« Ça c'est nouveau. Qui est Charlie ? » demanda Joe.

« Personne. Enfin, une fille qui travaille à STAR Labs » répondit Barry en fuyant leurs regards.

« Une fille qui en pince pour toi surtout. Quand j'étais à STAR Labs, elle faisait tout son possible pour attirer ton attention. Elle te souriait tout le temps et je l'ai vu rougir plusieurs fois. » expliqua Iris.

« Je pense que tu t'imagines trop de choses » protesta Barry

« Alors demande lui de sortir avec toi et on verra »

« Je ne lui demanderais rien »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » demanda Joe.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je l'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas lui demander de sortir avec moi. Parce que si ça se passe bien, elle voudra un autre rendez-vous, ce qui veut dire que nous pourrions devenir un couple. »

« Oui, ce genre de chose arrive quand tu sors avec quelqu'un » dit Joe.

« Mais je ne veux pas avoir de rendez-vous. C'est trop tôt. » répondit Barry, déprimé à cette pensée, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il s'était ouvert à quelqu'un. Iris et Joe comprirent tous les deux ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Pour eux, ce n'était pas facile non plus de voir Barry plonger un peu plus dans la dépression chaque jour et vouloir tout laisser tomber. Et même après deux ans, Barry n'avait pu redevenir totalement lui-même. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, mais il avait besoin de commencer à faire quelques pas pour aller vraiment de l'avant. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Ecoute Barry, je sais que ce qui s'est passé compte toujours grandement pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie seul. La seule façon d'aller de l'avant est de tenter à nouveau sa chance. Et je sais que tu penses peut-être que peu importe avec qui tu sortiras, cette personne ne pourra jamais être mieux qu'elle. Tu as raison. Peut-être que tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un comme elle, ou peut-être que tu le trouveras, personne ne peut en être sûr. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose tu peux être heureux Barry, comme tu l'as été autrefois. Tu dois seulement aller de l'avant et tu trouveras cette personne qui te rendra heureux. Je ne dis pas que ça sera Charlie, mais tu dois bien commencer quelque part et il est temps de t'y mettre. » dit Iris en souriant. Barry ne lui répondit pas. Ils restèrent assis là dans le silence complet, jusqu'à ce que Joe décide quel film ils allaient regarder. Mais Barry n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur le film. Pendant ce temps, il pensait à ce qu'Iris venait de lui dire. Après un moment, il réussit à se convaincre. Il allait demander à Charlie de sortir avec lui. Même si elle disait non, il avait besoin de faire un pas en avant et d'enfin laisser le passé derrière lui. Il était plus que temps.

* * *

La plupart du temps, Barry faisait de son mieux pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail, mais avec sa chance indéniable, rien n'était jamais sûr. Certains jours, il arrivait à l'heure, d'autres non, il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était frustrant, mais cela ne dérangeait aucun de ses collègues. Pour eux, c'était même hilarant. Après tout, Barry faisait bien son travail, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Mais ce jour-là, il était vraiment arrivé à l'heure, encore tremblant en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à Charlie. Il n'avait pas invité quelqu'un à sortir depuis très longtemps et il avait peur d'avoir oublié comment faire. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était maintenant ou jamais, comme l'avait dit Iris.

Charlie était la première personne qu'il voyait chaque jour au boulot, et elle lui avait toujours fait ce sourire chaleureux qui rendait la vie de Barry meilleure. Mais cela ne servait à rien, parce qu'Oliver détruisait cette chaleur en un rien de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, ça serait différent. À ce moment, Oliver Queen n'existait plus dans le monde de Barry, il n'y avait que lui et Charlie.

« Salut Charlie » la salua-t-il en entrant dans le bâtiment.

« Salut, tu es à l'heure aujourd'hui ! C'est de la chance ou je devrais être flattée ? » plaisanta-t-elle innocemment.

« Eh bien, ça dépend. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? » répondit-elle malicieusement, mais honnêtement Barry ne trouvait pas ça amusant. Il était en train de transpirer, de trembler et voulait que ce moment gênant soit déjà derrière lui. Charlie savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée...

« Je me demandais juste si tu... Euh, voudrais bien... Sortir avec moi ? » réussit-il à articuler. Charlie sourit et répondit en rougissant : « J'en serais ravi Barry ». À ce moment c'était comme si une énorme pierre était tombée de la poitrine de Barry. Il lâcha un grand soupir et sourit enfin, content que cela soit derrière lui.

« Super, je t'appellerais » dit Barry en se dirigeant vers le labo, toujours tremblant et transpirant après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il était tout de même content de lui avoir demandé. Elle était vraiment gentille avec lui et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Parfois, il suffit qu'une seule personne vous souris, vous parle sans pression et sans raisons et votre journée est déjà meilleure. Et Barry en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de jours meilleurs, parce qu'il avait eu assez de jours de deuil et de chagrin. Iris avait raison, il était temps pour lui de recommencer à vivre. Et sortir avec Charlie était une première étape. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que ça ne marche pas entre eux, mais il était quand même prêt à essayer.

Aujourd'hui, aucune musique ne résonnait dans le labo, aucune chanson de U2 ou d'un autre groupe. Barry trouva ça étrange. Tous les jours, Oliver écoutait de la musique, alors en quoi aujourd'hui était-il différent ? Barry était décidé à le découvrir. Il entra dans le labo et vit Oliver assis sur le canapé avec un livre dans ses mains. Au début, Barry crut qu'il était en train de lire, mais quand il osa se rapprocher, il put voir qu'Oliver était ailleurs. Ces yeux bleu océan ne pouvait mentir. Oliver pouvait se comporter froidement en permanence sans problème, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à faire preuve de la même froideur dans ses yeux. Barry sentait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, et même s'il était sûr à 100% qu'il allait regretter de lui avoir demandé, il le fit quand même.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Ollie ? » Oliver plissa les yeux à la question. Barry l'appelait Ollie sans raison et avant ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais maintenant, c'était différent. Les seules personnes qui l'appelait comme ça était Sara, sa sœur Théa et Tommy son meilleur ami d'enfance, et chacun d'eux était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Même après toutes ces années, cela lui faisait encore mal, comme si tout s'était passé hier. Sa mémoire parfaite s'en assurait.

« Je vais bien » répondit froidement Oliver, sans accorder un regard à Barry. La colère se répandait toujours dans son corps tel un cancer, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Garder ses problèmes en lui et ne jamais en parler aux autres semblait toujours plus facile et logique pour Oliver. Mais Barry ne laisserait jamais tomber.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu ne veux juste pas en parler, mais quelque chose est arrivé, j'en suis sûr »

« Des choses arrivent tous les jours, et aujourd'hui n'a rien de spécial. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas en juger par moi-même ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Allen. Je peux m'occuper de mes problèmes. Et même si je ne pouvais pas, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais t'en parler ? »

« Parce que parfois en parler aide bien plus que tu ne le crois.»

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? J'ai parlé encore et encore avec tout ceux qui voulait bien écouter mes problèmes et ça ne m'a jamais aidé. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne t'aideras jamais Ollie »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler encore une fois Ollie » cria Oliver. Il en avait assez de ces mots gentils qui étaient censés l'aider. Il ne souhaitait pas parler de tout ça. Il voulait que Barry disparaisse pour toujours de sa vie, et le seul moyen pour qu'il réussisse à le faire partir venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Mais malgré ça, Barry pouvait voir clairement qu'Oliver était au plus mal, il ne recula pas, ne cilla même pas, parce qu'il savait ce qu'Oliver ressentait et qu'il voulait l'aider. Sans savoir pourquoi, Barry sentait qu'il avait besoin de faire ça.

« Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème ? Très bien, je vais te le dire : c'est TOI mon problème. J'allais très bien avant que tu te pointes et que tu me rendes comme ça. J'avais la paix, un endroit où personne ne pouvait m'interrompre. Maintenant, tu es là, à me poser des questions ennuyantes, à parler tout le temps et à vouloir devenir mon ami. Flash info, je ne veux pas être ton ami. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Tu es là depuis plusieurs semaines et tu n'as rien fait de bien. Même quand je t'ai laissé travailler, tu as merdé, ce qui veut dire que tu es un fardeau et rien d'autre. Mais je m'y attendais, c'est pour ça que j'ai protesté quand Harry t'a engagé. Regarde autour de toi Allen, c'est STAR Labs, un endroit où travaillent les esprits les plus brillants pour pouvoir faire la différence dans ce monde obscure. Et tu es un technicien de labo. Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas de travailler ici. » Barry pouvait entendre la souffrance dans la voix d'Oliver, mais en même temps, il crut chaque mot qu'Oliver avait prononcé. Barry n'était pas un atout pour l'équipe et il le savait, mais il avait continué à rejeter l'idée tant bien que mal, en espérant que ça changerait avec le temps.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu aurais pu y penser depuis mon arrivée. Je t'ai donné de multiples occasions de me dire ces choses-là. Le fait que tu les dis maintenant me fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Et je suis désolé Ollie, vraiment. Je sais que tu as déjà trop perdu et que ça ne sera jamais facile. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. » dit Barry. Oliver laissa alors échapper un rire moqueur.

 **«** Tout le monde me dit ça sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Qu'ils me présentent leurs condoléances, qu'ils savent ce que ça peut faire à quelqu'un, mais je vais être clair, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait ! Tu as une vie parfaite, une famille et pas de quoi te plaindre ! Tu as même la chance d'avoir des rencards ! J'ai tout entendu depuis que tu es arrivé, « Oliver, pourquoi es-tu un tel connard avec Barry ? Il n'a rien fait. » C'est sûr que tu as fait grande impression à cette fille, tant mieux pour toi. Et honnêtement, pas seulement qu'à elle. « Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus comme Barry, Oliver ? » C'est une question très intéressante et la réponse est simple : je préférerais mourir que d'être comme toi. » Oliver continua d'interpréter de nombreuses conversations comme ça, ce qui n'était pas un problème avec sa mémoire. Il pouvait voir que Barry commençait à perdre patience.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que tu entends ? Alors je suis désolé, mais perdre des proches, c'est quelque chose qui m'a rendu comme ça. Je ne pourrais plus jamais rire et sourire à toutes ces chose stupides et prétendre que la vie est douce et parfaite. Tu as peut-être la chance de vivre une existence heureuse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens ! » déclara Oliver avec colère. À ce moment-là, la colère était en train de monter en Barry plus vite que jamais. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, alors il laissa exploser sa rage et gifla les pommettes parfaites d'Oliver de toutes ses forces, ce qui laissa Oliver complètement sans voix. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, ça faisait un mal de chien et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Barry soit capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu penses que tu sais tout, qu'aucun secret ne pourrait te surprendre, mais dans la vraie vie, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour de toi. Parce que tu te fiches de tout, sauf de toi-même. Tu as perdu ton père, ta mère et ta sœur quand tu étais enfant et ça voudrait dire que personne ne mérite d'être ton ami. Tout le monde devrait avoir pitié de toi, parce que tu continues de penser que personne n'a eu une vie aussi difficile que la tienne. Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? Ma mère a été tuée quand j'avais onze ans. La police a conclu que c'était mon père qui l'avait tué, alors pour ça ils le jetèrent en prison. Et depuis, il est toujours là-bas. J'ai dû grandir avec Joe et Iris pour seule famille. Je n'avais pas d'amis, parce que je devais subir leurs railleries et leurs moqueries. Et personne n'était là pour moi, excepté Iris. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à accepter tout ça, que je commençais à croire que mon histoire pouvait avoir une fin heureuse, la vie a encore trouvé un moyen de me faire souffrir. J'ai perdu ma petite amie après avoir vécu deux ans avec elle. Mais oui, ce n'est rien comparé à ta souffrance pas vrai ? Tu es un hypocrite Oliver Queen. Je n'ai peut-être pas une mémoire parfaite pour me rappeler tout ce qui m'est arrivé, mais crois moi, j'aimerais pouvoir moi aussi tout oublier. » dit Barry en enfilant sa veste. Il en avait assez d'Oliver. Et avant qu'il atteigne la porte, le Docteur Wells arriva.

« L'un de vous deux serait-il assez aimable pour me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton furieux.

« Moi, je peux » dit Barry en haussant le ton alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires. « Après une petite dispute avec Oliver, j'ai compris que vous seriez bien mieux sans moi. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Wells d'un ton étonné.

« Je ne veux pas travailler quelque part où je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre ça. »

« Et je suis sûr que vous savez qu'Oliver est comme ça depuis que je le connais. Il ne pensais pas toutes les choses qu'il vous a dites » Barry regarda une dernière fois Oliver, qui gardait la tête baissée et refusait de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était le signe dont Barry avait besoin.

« Je pense qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il disait, Docteur Wells. Je vous promets de ne parler à personne de votre projet secret, mais je ne veux plus en faire partie. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un fardeau » rétorqua froidement Barry en quittant le labo. Harry soupira longuement et se retourna pour faire face à Oliver, qui avait toujours peur de relever la tête.

« Même quand je pense que tu ne peux plus me surprendre, tu trouves toujours un moyen. » déclara Harry.

« Il était complètement inutile, ne me dit pas que tu n'avais pas envisagé de le virer » répondit Oliver en levant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Harry. Ce qu'il y vit le fit se sentir encore plus mal. Ce regard déçu s'immergeait dans l'âme d'Oliver et le faisait se sentir si... Seul. Après tout ça, il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Même si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas toi qui commandes ici, c'est moi, ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas faire partir tout ceux qui ne sont pas à ton goût ! » Harry savait que ce jour viendrait tôt ou tard, mais quelque part, il avait espéré qu'Oliver ne serait pas comme ça. Il voulait croire qu'Oliver avait encore du bon en lui, mais maintenant, il refusait même d'essayer. Il en avait assez.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, dis moi ? » Oliver resta silencieux, sachant que l'interrompre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. « Tu étais dans un orphelinat. Personne ne voulait de toi à cause de ton comportement, mais je m'en moquais et je t'ai pris avec moi. Ce jour-là, je me suis promis que je prendrais soin de toi et te ferais à nouveau croire en une vie heureuse. Et je continue d'essayer. Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais. J'ai déjà vu tes yeux briller et je ne peux pas me coucher sans avoir tout fait pour qu'ils brillent à nouveau. Je t'ai donné ce travail que tu aimes. Et tu ne m'as jamais remercié, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, parce que je faisais ça pour toi et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Mais maintenant j'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus. » Oliver n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler aussi froidement et ça lui faisait plus peur qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Rends moi un service : barre-toi d'ici »

« Tu n'es pas en train de me virer là ? » demanda Oliver d'un ton railleur.

« Ce serait une mauvaise chose ? Tu vois, je ne veux pas de toi ici, Oliver, et je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? » Oliver lui jeta un regard noir, mais la déception qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Harry lui causait bien plus de souffrance.

« Sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais » ajouta Harry une dernière fois alors qu'Oliver ne bougeait pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, Oliver prit ses affaires et partit sans un mot. Harry se frotta les yeux et s'assit en poussant un long soupir. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'il imaginait que sa journée se passerait.

* * *

 **Notes de l'autrice :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si il était assez triste, mais ne perdez pas espoir. Ils trouveront un moyen de se rapprocher. Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi pour avoir fait d'eux des fans de U2, parce que j'admire ce groupe et j'écoute tout le temps leurs chansons. Je sais aussi qu'avoir une mémoire eidétique ou photographique ne veut pas dire qu'on peut se souvenir de tout ce qui nous est arrivé pour toujours. C'est probablement juste un mythe mais dans cette histoire c'est réel. Oliver se rappelle vraiment de toute sa vie dans les moindres détails. J'espère que tout est clair. Et je m'excuse si certains personnages ne semblent pas être eux-même (comme dans la série), mais j'espère que ce n'est pas si mauvais, j'y travaille sérieusement... Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. A la prochaine :)

 **Notes du traducteur :** Alors ce chapitre ? Vraiment désolé pour le retard, traduire ce chapitre a été plus long et compliqué que prévu. J'ai du faire plusieurs pauses, certains éléments de ce chapitre me touchaient d'un peu trop près. Ce chapitre et celui qui suit sont les plus difficiles à lire, mais ils sont essentiels pour le reste de l'intrigue. Étant en train de lire les derniers chapitres sortis, je me rends d'autant plus compte de l'évolution des personnages, je peux vous dire que de bonnes choses attendent ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la relation Charlie/Barry d'ailleurs ? Oliver est tellement égoïste ici, je trouve ça assez réaliste et rendant bien le personnage. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec Samy, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive beaucoup. En plus j'adorerais lire ce que vous pensez de la fanfic pour le moment, et même vos hypothèses ou théories. Je vous dis à dans deux semaines si tout va bien, prenez soin de vous !


	5. Plus jamais

Chapitre 5 : Plus jamais

 **Avertissements : alcool, tentative de suicide**

Notes à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Oliver se précipita hors du labo, plus furieux que jamais. Il passa devant Felicity sans la remarquer, mais malheureusement pour lui, elle le vit.

« Oliver, quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? » demanda-t-elle en agrippant sa main recouverte d'un bandage. Oliver recula immédiatement, avant qu'elle puisse examiner sa blessure d'un peu plus près.

« Je vais bien » dit-il froidement.

« Laisse-moi t'aider » protesta Felicity, étonnée par son comportement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » cria-t-il avec colère. _Pourquoi personne ne peut me laisser tranquille,_ se demanda-t-il intérieurement. « Tout le monde se presse pour m'aider et personne n'a réussit. Felicity, je sais que tu veux tout réparer, mais certaines choses sont irréparables, et il est temps pour toi de l'accepter. Être amie avec moi, c'est comme jouer avec le feu. Tu t'approches trop près, tu te brûles, peu importe tes bonnes intentions.

« Je m'en fiche de tout ça, je veux juste t'aider par tous les moyens, parce que je ne peux pas marcher tranquillement dans ce monde quand je sais que quelque chose te préoccupe. Ce n'est pas important si je me brûle à de nombreuses reprises. Je peux le supporter. »

« Mais moi, je ne le supporte plus » dit Oliver, et sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bâtiment. Felicity resta là, sans voix, ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle savait que c'était du sérieux, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Oliver se comporter ainsi. Son esprit était rempli d'inquiétudes, de divers scénarios de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais aucun n'avait de sens. Elle pouvait seulement espérer qu'Oliver irait bien. Mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude.

* * *

Imagine toi en train d'essayer de vivre ta vie de la meilleure manière possible. Sans drames superflus ou inquiétudes. Seulement toi, ta famille et tes amis, faisant tout ce qui te rends heureux. Et un jour, tu rencontres quelqu'un, qui te rappelle qui tu es vraiment, ce que tu as traversé et combien ton âme est endommagée. Et maintenant, tu sais que cette personne ne dis pas toutes ces choses parce qu'elles sont vraies, mais parce qu'elle veut te mettre en colère. Et tu te sens horrible alors que la rage et la colère parcourent tes veines. Tu ne te reconnais plus, parce que tu ne t'es pas sentis comme ça depuis très longtemps. Tu as essayé de vivre ta vie joyeusement, en repoussant au loin tes problèmes, en gardant chaque chagrin caché si profondément que personne ne pouvait le voir. Et pour tout faire resurgir, il avait suffi qu'une seule personne te fasse réaliser à quel point tu es brisé. Tu avais espéré que le temps guérirait tout, mais ton cœur a tant de cicatrices que tu en as perdu le compte. Ton âme est si endommagée que rien ne peux te faire aller mieux. On ne peut pas te soigner. Tu pensais qu'après si longtemps, la douleur serait plus facile à supporter, mais peu importe combien de temps a passé, cela te fait toujours autant mal. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. On t'a prouvé que tu n'es pas normal, peut-être que tu ne l'as jamais été, donc tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était normal. Et tu voudrais arrêter de faire semblant, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que si tu le faisais, cette partie de toi que tout le monde aime disparaîtrait. Tu ne veux pas changer, mais tu as toujours peur d'y être obligé.

Et c'est comme ça que se sentait Barry Allen. Et il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que de s'allonger sur son lit et oublier le reste du monde. Et il prévoyait de le faire, mais soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et bien qu'il aurait préféré l'ignorer, il alla quand même ouvrir. Son visage se laissa gagner par la confusion quand une informaticienne blonde avec une queue-de-cheval entra dans son appartement.

« Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens t'aider, je crois. Même si Oliver ne veut pas de mon aide, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es dans le même cas. Et tu es trop gentil pour me jeter dehors » dit-elle en souriant, mais il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, ce qui confirma à Felicity que quelque chose de vraiment grave était arrivé.

« J'ai vu Oliver se précipiter hors de STAR Labs en agissant bizarrement, enfin, plus que d'habitude... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda doucement Felicity.

« Rien de nouveau. Il m'a juste rappelé que ce qui m'est arrivé ne peut pas être oublié. Peu importe combien j'essaye, je ne peux pas faire disparaître mes souvenirs. »

« Mais même si de mauvaises choses te sont arrivé, c'est ça qui fait ce que tu es, quelqu'un de merveilleux, que tout le monde aime. »

« Mais je vis dans une illusion, Felicity. Et peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de l'accepter et d'arrêter de faire semblant. Oliver a arrêté et je devrais sans doute faire pareil. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était par choix. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Barry, confus.

« Tu penses vraiment que s'il avait une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, il ne la tenterait pas ? Barry, quand il était plus jeune, il était un peu comme toi : gentil, doux, attentionné, un garçon formidable qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il a perdu sa famille, toutes ces choses n'ont pas disparu. Elles se sont juste cachées pour un temps, parce qu'il n'y a plus de place pour elles. Mais je ne dirais pas que depuis il n'a été que triste et déprimé. Il a eu de jolis moments avec le Docteur Wells, mais si peu. Finalement, sa peine revient toujours. »

« Je ne le savais pas. »

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment je l'ai rencontré. C'est une histoire intéressante et je pense que tu vas l'aimer. Je venais de finir mes études. J'étais venu à Central City pour chercher du travail, mais personne ne voulait de moi. Je crois qu'ils n'étaient pas fan de mon attitude et de mon style vestimentaire. Et j'étais nouvelle en ville, alors bien sûr, je m'étais très vite perdue. Et avant que je panique totalement, j'ai vu le Jitters. J'y suis allée pour apprendre où je me trouvais et pour demander mon chemin. Devine qui était assis là-bas ? »

« Sérieusement ? Oliver était là ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait cet endroit. »

« Il y va tous les jours, mais pas à la même heure que toi »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas ? » dit Barry d'un ton ironique, en souriant.

« Il était là, à taper sur son ordinateur. J'aurais pu demander mon chemin à n'importe qui, mais je voulais lui parler. Je m'approchai de lui et... »

 _« Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger, mais je suis un peu perdue et je dois aller... »_

 _« Si vous êtes désolée, alors pourquoi me parlez-vous ? » répondit Oliver, ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase._

 _« Pardon ? » répondit Felicity, confuse._

 _« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Regardez autour de vous, il y a plein de personnes ici qui ne font rien d'important, à part parler de conneries inintéressantes. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas aller leur poser vos questions ? » rétorqua Oliver sans même poser les yeux sur elle._

 _« Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ? Quelle chose peut être si importante qu'elle vous empêche de me répondre ? »_

 _« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires » déclara-t-il froidement. Même si Felicity se serait normalement éloignée sans y réfléchir plus que ça, cette fois, elle décida de rester pour en apprendre un peu plus sur_ _ce grossier personnage_ _. Elle regarda discrètement sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, faisant tout pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Cependant, Oliver était totalement conscient de ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention, parce que les chances qu'elle comprenne un seul des mots écrits sur son écran étaient vraiment très minces. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il l'avait remarqué avant qu'elle ne vienne le voir pour lui demander son chemin, mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, il ne lui trouvait rien de spécial, il avait juste l'habitude de regarder les gens autour de lui. Curieusement, il trouvait intéressant de les regarder, de deviner qui ils pouvaient être, de relever le moindre détail, celui que tout le monde manquerait. Ses déductions n'étaient pas toujours justes, mais ce ne serait pas drôle s'il avait toujours bon, non ? Et ce jour-là, Felicity avait attiré le regard d'Oliver, même si elle ne le savait pas. Mais deviner qui elle était lui donnait vraiment_ _du fil à retordre_ _. Elle portait des lunettes, ce qui pouvait dire qu'elle avait une mauvaise vue (ce qui lui semblait le plus probable) ou qu'elle voulait paraître plus intelligente. Oliver savait que certaines personnes portaient des lunettes pour ça, mais même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette fille, il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Mais d'autres questions occupaient son esprit. Après tout, elle aurait pu porter des lentilles de contact, mais elle n'en portait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, Oliver comprit que ces lunettes faisaient partie d'elle, et c'est pour cette raison que la jeune femme les portait. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas s'embêter avec des lentilles. Il y avait tant de possibilités et Oliver n'avait aucun moyen de savoir laquelle était vraie._

 _Sans oublier ses cheveux, elle avait une queue-de-cheval. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux ? La meilleure solution serait clairement de les couper, mais Oliver rejeta immédiatement cette idée, car en regardant ses habits, il pouvait voir qu'elle se préoccupait de son apparence. Alors qu'Oliver voulait en apprendre plus sur cette fille, elle se dirigea vers lui sans raison et il fut obligé d'arrêter son petit jeu._

 _Maintenant, il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, mais elle était toujours là, à regarder son écran, c'était gênant et irrespectueux._

 _Felicity voulait partir, mais les choses qu'elle vit sur l'écran d'Oliver la décidèrent à rester. À l'évidence, il essayait de comprendre les probabilités de planification des machines, qui au lieu de prendre des décisions à partir de données, se baseraient sur une analyse statistique, un ensemble d'informations d'un environnement connu. Alors qu'elle était en train de lire, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une erreur. Elle aurait pu le laisser trouver son erreur tout seul, mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne réussit pas à se convaincre de se taire._

 _« Euh, désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous avez fait une erreur ici. » dit-elle d'un ton sérieux, mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que ce soit elle qui ait remarqué son erreur. Oliver fronça les sourcils sans se tourner vers elle, regardant fixement l'écran._

 _« Ne soyez pas ridicule » murmura-t-il doucement, mais assez fort pour que Felicity l'entende._

 _« Je suis sérieuse. Regardez, il y a écrit ici que le processus de Markov fait que les décisions sont basées sur un ensemble d'informations et sur les probabilités découlant de ces informations. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, parce que l'ensemble d'information qu'on donne aux robots n'est jamais inclus dans le processus de Markov, car la machine connaît toujours son environnement de départ. Un processus de Markov partiellement observable est par extension un processus de Markov, c'est pour ça. » énonça rapidement Felicity, et même si la plupart des gens ne comprendrait rien de ce qu'elle était en train de dire, elle sentait qu'Oliver n'était pas normal. Pour une raison inconnue, il était spécial pour Felicity, même si elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment avec des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées et la plupart du temps, ses théories s'avéraient justes. Alors même qu'Oliver ne lui avait clairement pas fait bonne impression, elle était tombée sous son charme et était persuadée qu'il avait un cœur en or._

 _Oliver était impressionné par ce que venait de dire Felicity. D'un côté, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une fille comme elle pourrait connaître ce genre de choses, mais d'un autre côté, cela le choquait, parce qu'elle avait raison. Il y avait une erreur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas toutes ces informations, mais il avait juste fait une erreur. Ça arrivait à tout le monde et peu importe combien il se trouvait différent,_ _il avait toujours certaines choses en commun_ _avec les personnes ordinaires. Et il détestait ça._

 _Oliver sourit, regarda Felicity dans les yeux pour la première fois et lui demanda :_ _« Rappelez-moi, quel est votre nom déjà ? »_ _Les joues de Felicity se rougirent à la vue du sourire qu'il lui fit et par le fait qu'il écoutait sérieusement ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et encore moins qui la comprenait pleinement et écoutait_ _son babillage._ _Et ceux qui l'écoutait, elle avait dû les abandonner et ils lui manquaient tous les jours. Mais avec Oliver, elle sentait que cela pourrait être une nouvelle chance pour elle, un nouveau chapitre. Alors, elle lui sourit et répondit : « Felicity. Smoak. »_

 _« Oliver. Queen. » déclara Oliver, en essayant d'imiter le ton nerveux de l'informaticienne devant lui. Elle lui avait vraiment fait grande impression. Il pouvait voir son potentiel, ce qui ferait d'elle un bon atout pour l'équipe. Oui, l'idée qu'il puisse travailler avec elle lui traversa l'esprit, même bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? » demanda Barry, complètement immergé dans l'histoire.

« Nous avons parlé encore et encore, en fait, c'était plutôt moi qui parlais et lui qui écoutait. Je lui ai parlé de ma situation actuelle, et il m'a proposé un poste à S.T.A.R Labs. Même si ce n'était pas officiel, parce qu'il avait besoin de l'accord de Wells, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver à ce moment-là. Grâce à ça, j'ai rencontré des gens qui me comprennent et qui sont de grands amis. Rencontrer Oliver est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. » dit doucement Felicity en souriant.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me parles d'une personne complètement différente. » déclara Barry.

« Tu peux le penser, mais honnêtement, tu ne peux pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Oliver agit froidement et fait comme s'il se moquait de tout, mais au fond de lui, il a un cœur qui bat doucement. Il faut juste lui laisser une chance pour l'entendre. »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. La seule chose que tu as eu à faire, c'est lui dire les mots qu'il fallait et vous êtes devenus amis. »

« Oui, je l'admets, j'ai eu la chance qu'il fasse une erreur dans son travail, mais tu as tords si tu penses que nous sommes devenus amis directement après ça. Au Jitters, il était aimable parce qu'il me voulait dans son équipe, mais le premier jour où je suis entrée dans le bâtiment de S.T.A.R Labs, il faisait à nouveau comme si j'étais une inconnue, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Et quand je lui en ai parlé, il m'a affirmé que _'' notre relation est strictement professionnelle ''_ et qu'il ne voulait _'' pas parler avec moi plus que nécessaire. ''_ » dit Felicity en essayant d'imiter la voix sérieuse d'Oliver, ce qui fit sourire Barry.

« Alors comment as-tu réussi ? Comment es-tu devenue sa meilleure amie ? »

« Comme avec les gens normaux, je ne l'ai pas lâché. » dit-elle en souriant. À cette époque, elle était vraiment motivée pour apprendre à mieux connaître Oliver, alors elle saisissait chaque occasion pour parler avec lui. Au début, il était très récalcitrant et cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de persuasion pour qu'il lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Mais après quelque temps, il l'observa d'un autre regard, et c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Une nouvelle grande amitié venait de commencer et elle était sûre que celle-là durerait pour toujours.

« J'ai essayé cette technique Felicity, et regarde où ça m'a mené. J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler à S.T.A.R Labs et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je voudrais laisser tomber seulement parce que je me suis disputé avec mon collègue. »

« Les gens ont besoin d'essayer de nouvelles choses, non ? En parlant de nouveauté, Charlie m'a dit que tu l'avais invité à sortir ce soir ? » demanda Felicity en souriant.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, car après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir déjà eu l'envie. » dit Barry en se frottant les yeux.

« Allez Barry, ne dit pas ça. Ne laisse pas Batman gâcher ta soirée. »

« Il l'a déjà fait, Felicity » répondit Barry avec un petit sourire qui était loin de la satisfaire.

« Seulement si tu te laisses faire Barry. Et en plus, Charlie voulait tellement sortir avec toi que ce serait triste si tu lui posais un lapin. »

« Rien de ce que je dirais ne pourra t'empêcher d'essayer de me convaincre ? » dit Barry en souriant faiblement. Même si cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, Felicity lui répondit quand même. « Nope, pour les choses comme ça, je suis plus têtue qu'Oliver, et c'est difficile de faire plus buté que lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu ailles te trouver une charmante tenue qui fera chavirer Charlie, et que tu ailles dîner sans penser à Oliver. C'est d'accord ? » ordonna Felicity.

« Oui. »

« Super. » dit finalement Felicity, quand soudainement un son étrange vint à ses oreilles. On aurait dit qu'une abeille ou un insecte du même genre était dans la pièce. Felicity regarda aux alentours et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Une guêpe s'était posée sur la fenêtre, cherchant à sortir pour retrouver sa liberté.

« Je déteste les guêpes » déclara Felicity en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit en jurant un peu et laissa la guêpe sortir.

« Elles apparaissent de temps en temps, mais rien de sérieux. » ajouta Barry, et Felicity ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet. Ensuite, elle partit de l'appartement de Barry pour essayer de découvrir où Oliver pouvait être. Car avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien. Il avait toujours été doué pour surprendre les gens, que ce soit en mal ou en bien.

Barry ne se sentait toujours pas motivé pour aller à ce rendez-vous, mais Felicity le tuerait probablement s'il n'y allait pas, alors il ne pouvait plus y couper. Même s'il avait promis de ne plus penser à Oliver et de se concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes, il ne pouvait pas le sortir de sa tête. Barry ne regrettait aucun des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Il était toujours furieux contre Oliver pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, parce qu'il l'avait fait partir, mais une petite part de lui croyait toujours qu'il méritait une seconde chance. Si Barry allait lui donner ou non, cela restait un mystère. Alors, il se leva et alla devant son armoire pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour cette soirée.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit. On n'apercevait plus le soleil dans le ciel et S.T.A.R Labs semblait bien vide. Il n'y avait plus personne à présent, excepté Oliver. Oui, Harry l'avait viré aujourd'hui, mais vu qu'Oliver était son fils adoptif, il était toujours le copropriétaire de S.T.A.R Labs. Il avait toujours les clés, donc rien ne pouvait l'empêcher, chaque soir, d'entrer à nouveau dans son labo. Chaque soir, il venait pour travailler sur ses projets et ses inventions, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux fatigués l'empêche de continuer. Et même après ça, il essayait de les garder ouverts, parce qu'après tout, c'était mieux que d'aller dormir. Il avait peur de ses cauchemars, ceux qui le hantaient presque toutes les nuits de sa triste vie. Et ces nuits passées à travailler l'aidaient. Oui, penser clairement après autant de travail n'était pas facile, mais Oliver ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pas quand il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait.

Mais cette nuit était différente. Il n'était pas venu pour travailler, car il n'y voyait plus l'intérêt. Cet endroit n'était plus le sien, les personnes ici le détestaient et en fait, il se détestait autant qu'eux. Même boire plusieurs gorgées de son scotch n'avait pas rendu les choses plus facile, comme il l'aurait voulu. Avec sa mémoire parfaite, il pouvait se rappeler avec précision de toutes les fois où il avait déjà été ivre, mais aussi qu'à ces moments son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme il aurait dû. Quand il était ivre, Oliver était vraiment capable de penser aux bons souvenirs qu'il gardait dans sa mémoire. Et bien que beaucoup de personnes diraient que c'est une bonne chose, il n'était pas d'accord. Et il ne pouvait se sentir mieux, car les mots que Barry lui avait dits aujourd'hui l'avaient secoué, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

 _« Tu penses que tu sais tout, qu'aucun secret ne pourrait te surprendre, mais dans la vraie vie, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour de toi. »_ Ces phrases résonnaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Mais ce qui le préoccupait vraiment, c'était la voix de Barry quand il avait prononcé ces mots. Cette haine, cette colère dirigée contre lui. C'était étrange, parce que ça faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi horrible après une dispute. C'était logique pour lui de se sentir comme ça quand l'un de ses proches lui disait ce genre de chose, ça comptait à ses yeux, mais il connaissait Barry seulement depuis quelques semaines et il lui adressait à peine la parole. Et quand il le faisait, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à se disputer, rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi il sentait que c'était si... différent avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de pouvoir lui accorder toute sa confiance ? Parce qu'il avait traversé des épreuves, tout comme Oliver ? C'était ça la raison ? Ou est-ce que c'était autre chose ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que plus il en apprenait sur Barry, plus il voulait se renseigner sur lui, plus il voulait devenir son ami. Et pour une raison inconnue, ça devenait vraiment difficile pour lui de le repousser et d'être méchant avec lui. Oliver ne voulait pas se comporter comme ça, mais il le fallait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Il ne pouvait pas laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. Une autre personne proche de lui signifierait seulement une autre possibilité de souffrir.

Mais Barry n'était pas le seul à occuper les pensées d'Oliver ce jour-là. Des images de son passé allaient et venaient dans son esprit, lui causant une telle douleur qu'il pouvait à peine la supporter.

 _« Il faut que tu me laisses partir, Oliver. » résonnait la voix de son père dans sa tête, mais elle semblait si distante, comme s'il était très loin, et pourtant le souvenir était encore vivace._

 _« Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester ? » demanda le petit Oliver alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue._

 _« J'ai juste besoin de m'occuper de quelque chose, fils, mais je te promets que quand je reviendrais, je serais toujours à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin de moi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Tu dois t'occuper de ta mère et de Théa. Tu peux me le promettre ? »_

 _Oliver hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes et son père lui sourit pour la dernière fois, se dirigeant vers le bateau. Mais ce petit garçon ne pouvait pas lâcher prise si facilement. Même quand le bateau était en train de partir, Oliver courut derrière l'embarcation en échangeant un regard avec son père jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit si loin qu'il ne puisse plus le voir._

Et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père. Ensuite, le souvenir s'effaçait soudainement, aussi vite qu'il était venu, et avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne sa respiration et déglutisse, un autre avait pris sa place.

 _Oliver courait à travers la chambre en riant et en criant, avec Théa sur ses épaules. Le son de sa voix lui réchauffait toujours le cœur, alors il saisissait chaque occasion pour l'entendre rire._

 _« Oliver, lâche ta petite soeur » dit sa mère quand elle entra dans la pièce. Bien que cela ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, Oliver lui obéit._

 _« Mais maman, Oliver sait ce qu'il fait et je lui fais confiance » protesta la petite voix aiguë de Théa._

 _« Quand est-ce que papa rentre à la maison ? » demanda Oliver._

 _« Bientôt mon chéri. Il faut que tu attendes encore un peu et il sera rentré avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » dit-elle en souriant et en lui caressant les cheveux._

 _« Il me manque » déclara Oliver._

 _« Je sais Oliver. Il me manque à moi aussi. »_

 _Oliver regarda sa mère, mais la femme qu'il appelait maman n'était plus là. Il poussa un cri rempli de peur et d'horreur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps pendu de Moira. La vie ne traversait plus son corps, sa mère était partie pour toujours. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la ramener._

L'obscurité effaça à nouveau son souvenir et Oliver se retrouva dans le labo de S.T.A.R Labs, se rappelant pourquoi il était venu ici. Il regarda le miroir accroché au mur, et tout ce qu'il put y voir était une personne détruite. Et il détestait ce qu'il voyait, ça le rendait fou. Encore plus qu'avant, il aurait voulu être comme Barry, d'accepter tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et d'être capable de vivre sa vie comme une personne normale.

 _« Tu penses peut-être que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je le pense aussi. » résonna la voix de Felicity dans sa tête._

 _« Même si les gens pensent que tu es étrange, qu'ils aillent au diable. Tu es unique Oliver, et tu as la force de conquérir le monde. N'oublie jamais ça. » ajouta la voix d'Harry._

 _« Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui fera s'effondrer ce mur que tu as construit pour te protéger, quelqu'un vers qui tu t'ouvriras complètement, quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir confiance. »_

La voix de Sara fut la dernière qu'il entendit, car il en avait assez de ces jolis discours. Ils ne voulaient rien dire pour lui, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vrais. C'était supposé le faire se sentir mieux, mais ça ne marchait pas, et de plus en plus de citations continuaient de traverser son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il n'explose et frappe le miroir devant lui de toutes ses forces. Les morceaux de verre se brisèrent. Il prit un bout de verre et regarda à nouveau son reflet. La douleur qu'il ressentait ne voulait pas disparaître. Elle était toujours là et il était fatigué de se battre, d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, quand cela était visiblement impossible. Il voulait que la douleur disparaisse, pour toujours, plus que tout...

* * *

Barry était déjà au restaurant, portant un jean noir et une chemise bleu, il n'avait pas l'air trop habillé. Le restaurant qu'il avait choisi était tout près de S.T.A.R Labs, ce qu'il ne voyait plus comme une très bonne idée, car pendant qu'il attendait Charlie, son esprit était toujours dans ce bâtiment, en train de rejouer encore et encore sa dispute avec Oliver. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se détestait pour ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose ? N'importe quoi à vrai dire, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre et cela le rendais confus, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui était probablement un mauvais jour pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Après quelques minutes, il vit Charlie entrer dans le restaurant alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table, il se leva pour la saluer comme il se doit. Elle était jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds et bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules et une robe bleue qui était parfaitement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Mais comme Barry, cela ne faisait pas trop habillé, parfait pour un premier rendez-vous.

« Salut, je suis content que tu sois venu. Et tu es superbe. » dit Barry en souriant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire et en s'asseyant.

« Alors... Tu nous as commandé quelque chose ? »

« J'ai demandé de l'eau, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voudrais » dit Barry avec difficulté.

« De l'eau, c'est parfait. » dit-elle pour essayer de le détendre un peu, mais elle échoua lamentablement. Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, parce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose : la dispute avec Oliver. Barry voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui en parler, peu importe combien elle essayait de le cacher. Et même s'il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il pensa que cela pourrait peut-être l'aider.

« Je sais que tu veux peut-être me parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. » déclara-t-il d'un sourire triste.

« Non non, je ne veux pas, je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise et que tu passes un bon moment. On peut parler de tout, je m'en moque. »

Mais cela était loin de le satisfaire. Elle disait ça juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il savait que le sujet l'intéressait. Ou est-ce qu'il se mentait à lui-même parce que c'était en fait lui qui voulait en parler ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et avant qu'il puisse répondre aux questions silencieuses de son esprit, son téléphone sonna. Normalement, il n'aurait pas répondu à l'appel et ce serait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas éteint son portable plus tôt, mais le fait que ce soit Felicity qui appelait changeait tout. Après tout, elle savait qu'il avait un rencard ce soir, alors pourquoi l'appellerait-elle maintenant ? Cela lui semblait étrange et bien qu'il ne voulait pas être le genre de personne qui répond à un appel durant un rendez-vous, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait décrocher, alors il le fit. Il s'excusa auprès de Charlie et s'éloigna de la table. Et quand il répondit à l'appel, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.

« Felicity, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda machinalement Barry, mais elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. On sentait dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayée et on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait.

« Barry, il faut que tu viennes et vite, s'il te plaît » l'implora-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Une minute Felicity, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé » Barry était perdu et il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait, même s'il était sûr que ça devait être quelque chose de très grave.

« C'est Oliver. J'étais partie à sa recherche et je suis retournée à S.T.A.R Labs et il... Il y a tellement de sang... » Felicity éclata en sanglots, et parler devint de plus en plus difficile pour elle. Mais Barry n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant. Il regarda Charlie, qui l'attendait là. Il ne voulait pas la larguer comme ça, sans rien dire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Oliver avait besoin de lui.

« J'ai déjà appelé le 911* et Caitlin, mais tu seras là avant eux et il a besoin d'aide maintenant ! » déclara une Felicity toujours terrifiée mais qui recouvrait peu à peu son sang-froid.

« Je suis en chemin Felicity. Reste avec lui et dis moi si quelque chose se passe, d'accord ? Il est conscient ? »

« Non, il est inconscient » répondit Felicity, effrayée que ce soit mauvais signe, et ça l'était.

« Tu as pris son pouls ? »

« Oui, je l'entends, mais... Je ne sais pas Barry, il y a beaucoup trop de sang. »

« Je sais que tu as peur, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes calme Felicity. Tout va bien se passer. » répondit Barry pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers S.T.A.R Labs. Même s'il ne croyait pas vraiment en ses propres mots, que tout allait bien se passer, il avait besoin d'un peu d'espoir. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et Felicity avait besoin d'espoir, même si cet espoir était aussi petit qu'un grain de poussière, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il était presque arrivé. « Je veux que tu ralentisses le saignement, Felicity. Trouve quelque chose, n'importe quel bout de tissu et maintiens-le sur la blessure, d'accord ? Il faut que tu le gardes bien pressé dessus pour ralentir le saignement. Tu peux faire ça ? » Barry essayait de rester calme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, mais c'était encore plus difficile pour lui. Felicity déchira un morceau de ses vêtements et le pressa contre la blessure. Bien qu'Oliver s'était ouvert les veines aux deux poignets, elle resta calme et appuya sur les deux blessures aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ça n'apaisait pas sa peur. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient dans sa tête, mais elle fit ce qu'elle put pour l'ignorer, pour le bien de son ami. _« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Oliver ? »_ se demanda-t-elle, car même si Oliver était en pleine dépression, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.

« Je suis là ! » dit Barry quand il entra dans le labo, en courant vers Oliver. Il l'observa, il avait essayé de se suicider en se tranchant les poignets. Cela choqua Barry, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Oliver ferait une telle chose. Il vit alors une bouteille de scotch vide à côté du pauvre homme et il s'imagina facilement le reste. Oliver n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et même s'il semblait ivre et presque mort, son charme n'avait pas disparu. _Bon sang, Barry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reprends-toi et sauve-le !_ Se dit-il à lui-même. Alors, il commença enfin à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver Oliver.

« Très bien, nous devons arrêter le saignement, donc nous avons besoin de trouver le moyen de provoquer une hémostase. » informa Barry, plus pour lui-même que pour Felicity, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se releva immédiatement et alla au bureau de Caitlin, il était sûr qu'elle aurait quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le sauver. Et il ne se trompait pas. Il trouva rapidement une éponge hémostatique de collagène. C'était une sorte de tissu qui pouvait provoquer l'hémostase, qui permet d'arrêter la perte de sang. Il prit aussi une solution saline, il en avait besoin pour désinfecterla blessure. Avec toutes ces choses, il retourna voir Felicity et agit rapidement. Il désinfecta la blessure avec la solution saline et la recouvra avec une éponge de collagène pour provoquer l'hémostase. Felicity ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'activer, la bouche ouverte. Comment Barry savait tout ça, cela la dépassait, mais elle était si heureuse qu'il soit arrivé à temps. Avec lui, Oliver avait vraiment une chance de survivre.

« Maintenant, nous avons besoin de refermer sa blessure pour de bon » déclara Barry en se préparant déjà à utiliser l'aiguille qu'il avait prise dans les affaires de Caitlin. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas médecin, mais c'était une urgence et quelqu'un devait le faire. Alors il commença à faire un à un les points de suture, en espérant qu'il en finisse vite, mais Oliver avait bien fait son travail avec ces blessures. Elles étaient larges et profondes, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche à Barry. Mais quand il eut fini, il remarqua la quantité de sang qui était autour d'eux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait perdu trop de sang. Le pouls d'Oliver était rapide, mais toujours là. Bien qu'il était effrayé plus que jamais, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques.

« Il a perdu trop de sang. Nous devons lui en transfuser. » Cette phrase ne calma pas Felicity, bien au contraire, cela eut, à vrai dire, plutôt l'effet opposé.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux. On ne connaît même pas son groupe sanguin » dit Felicity en tremblant.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de le connaître. Je suis de groupe O, je suis un donneur universel. » répondit Barry tout en se préparant pour la transfusion.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

« Tu as l'impression que nous avons le choix Felicity ? Oliver est en train de mourir et nous devons faire quelque chose pour le sauver. Je peux le sauver, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans ton aide. S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance. » la supplia Barry, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Oliver meurt. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé qu'il l'était à cet instant, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça. Il regarda Felicity droit dans les yeux d'un air suppliant pour qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle l'aide. Et bien que Felicity n'était absolument pas sûre que ce plan marcherait, elle faisait confiance à Barry. Alors elle fit ce qu'il voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda-t-elle. Barry l'envoya chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin pour la transfusion. Pendant qu'il l'attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour qu'Oliver s'en sorte.

« Allez Ollie. Ne me quitte pas comme ça. Reste avec moi. » disait-il en essayant que sa voix ne paraisse pas brisée, car il pouvait toujours espérer revoir ses beaux yeux encore une fois. Et il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais. Une partie de lui espérait qu'Ollie l'entendrait et se réveillerait miraculeusement, mais l'autre partie était effrayée à l'idée qu'il l'entende prononcer ces mots. Pour lui, arrêter de trembler de peur était au-dessus de ses forces, peu importe combien il essayait. Dans cette situation, ce qui s'était passé entre eux aujourd'hui n'avait plus d'importance. La seule chose qui lui importait était d'avoir la chance de faire disparaître la tension entre eux. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même s'il devait souffrir chaque jour parce qu'il se sentirait encore coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver l'homme devant lui. En plus, le fait que les derniers mots qu'il lui ait dits soient des insultes, causées par la rage qui s'était répandu son corps, empirait les choses. Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne dans sa vie, même si lui et Ollie n'étaient pas vraiment en très bons termes. Ollie restait un être humain et le perdre empirerait vraiment tout pour Barry. Les gens autour de lui n'arrêtaient pas de mourir et il en avait assez. Plus jamais.

Quand Felicity revint vers lui, il lui donna les instructions pour réussir avec succès la transfusion. Bien que ce n'était pas facile pour Felicity, vu qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire quelque chose comme ça, elle resta calme et fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour être lucide. Une vie était en jeu.

Quand elle connecta le tubule aux deux hommes devant elle, elle n'avait toujours pas repris la confiance dont elle faisait preuve habituellement. La peur la maîtrisait toujours. Elle serra la main d'Oliver très fort, comme si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Ses mains étaient moites, ce qui avait toujours tendance à la rendre folle. À chaque fois qu'elle prenait Oliver par la main, il la repoussait en prétextant que c'était à cause de ses mains moites. Mais Felicity le connaissait bien et c'était évidemment juste un moyen pour Oliver de garder ses distances avec elle. Oh, comme elle détestait son côté obstiné.

Ensuite, Barry ne lui parla presque plus, il avait clairement compris qu'elle avait à présent besoin de silence pour tout préparer. Et il se passa peu de temps avant que les portes s'ouvrent en grand pour que l'EMT* arrive enfin à l'intérieur. Ils furent évidemment surpris de ce qu'ils découvrirent, mais cependant, ils réagirent vite, prenant en charge Oliver et Barry. C'était vraiment dur pour Felicity de laisser Oliver partir, parce que le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir ne quittait pas son esprit. Mais elle regarda alors Barry, qui était maintenant beaucoup plus faible après avoir transfusé son sang, et sans savoir pourquoi, cela la convainquit qu'ils étaient des battants, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir quoi qu'il se passe. Ils n'allaient pas abandonner si facilement et elle non plus. C'est pourquoi elle les laissa partir, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle les reverrait bientôt.

* * *

 _* Le 911 et l'EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) sont les équivalents du 15 et du SAMU en France. J'ai laissé les termes américains pour plus de réalisme ;)_

Notes de l'auteur : Je ne rends pas ça très simple pour vous hein ? Et je suis désolé, c'est encore un chapitre triste, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop causé de douleur ou de dépression en écrivant ce chapitre comme ça. J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas pour tout ça et que vous me faites confiance et croyez en cette histoire, parce que même si ces chapitres étaient très tristes, les prochains seront plus joyeux. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'était prévu depuis le début que cette histoire soit un drame et non une histoire rigolote, alors, restez avec moi :D. Et pour la partie où Barry sauve la vie d'Oliver, honnêtement, je ne suis pas docteure, je n'ai pas fait médecine, donc évidemment, je ne sais pas si la procédure que j'ai décrite ici marcherait dans la vraie vie. Probablement pas, mais pour cette histoire ça a marché. Je veux aussi m'excuser pour avoir fait des parties comme le rendez-vous si courtes, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Mais le fait est que ce chapitre était déjà très long et sans vous mentir, j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là :D Je vous remercie vraiment de lire cette histoire.

Notes du traducteur : Bonjour, bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme disait l'auteur, un chapitre assez triste dans l'ensemble. Même si j'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé la discussion entre Felicity et Barry. Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Felicity et Oliver ? Le grossier personnage était fidèle à lui-même. J'espère aussi avoir réussi à traduire correctement tous les passages scientifiques. Je me suis un peu documenté, mais ça reste complexe pour un littéraire comme moi. J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à partager cette fanfic, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :3 Je vous envoie de bonnes ondes.


	6. Les avantages de tourner la page

Chapitre 6 : Les avantages de tourner la page

 **Avertissements : alcool, abeilles**

Notes en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il s'était déjà passé plusieurs jours depuis l'incident, et Oliver ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Harry s'était arrangé avec l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse transférer Oliver à S. Labs, ce qui n'avait pas été facile étant donné qu'ils étaient un peu sceptiques à l'idée que ce soit seulement la première tentative de suicide d'Oliver. Cependant, Harry était vraiment déterminé à voir son fils quand il le voulait, ce qui serait plus compliqué pour lui si Oliver restait à l'hôpital. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. L'atmosphère et la tension qu'il ressentait en ces lieux le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que des gens puissent aimer les hôpitaux. Même les bébés n'aiment pas ça, c'est pour ça qu'ils pleurent, parce qu'ils se retrouvent dans cet endroit horrible, bien loin du paradis que sont les bras de leur mère. Et en plus, la plupart des gens vont à l'hôpital juste pour faire un bilan de santé au lieu de faire quelque chose d'utile, ce qui était bien pire. Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à penser à Oliver, tout le monde était content qu'il soit avec eux. Même s'ils pouvaient le voir autant qu'ils le voulaient à présent, ce n'était pas si pratique, parce que c'était encore une autre chose qui les empêchait d'avancer sur leur projet. Cependant, à un moment comme celui-ci, personne n'était d'humeur à travailler.

Même si Barry était toujours au chômage, il venait voir Oliver presque tous les soirs, quand le bâtiment était déjà désert, avec de l'espoir et des supplications. Cependant cela ne le menait à rien et le moment où Oliver se réveillerait n'était toujours pas arrivé, peu importe combien tout le monde voulait que ça se produise.

Mais il y avait d'autres choses qui occupait l'esprit de Barry. Il était à nouveau sans emploi et vu comment il avait mal supporté ça la dernière fois, il se dit qu'il devait trouver un nouveau boulot rapidement. Bien sûr, sa première idée fut de redemander son ancien poste au CCPD (Central City Police Departement), mais après avoir travaillé à S.T.A.R Labs, il savait que son ancien boulot ne serait pas assez pour lui. Alors il chercha encore et encore, et il finit par trouver un endroit vraiment semblable à S.T.A.R Labs, qui s'appelait Mercury Labs. Bien que STAR Labs était grandement populaire et encensé dans son domaine, Mercury Labs n'était pas en reste. Et obtenir un travail là-bas était aussi difficile qu'à STAR Lab. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait eu si facilement le poste à STAR Labs était que Harry savait de quoi Barry était capable et qu'il le voulait dans l'équipe. Avec Mercury Labs, c'était complètement différent, et le fait qu'il devrait déménager à Vancouver ne facilitait pas les choses. Mais malheureusement, c'était l'endroit le plus près où Mercury Labs était implanté. Même si Barry n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir d'être accepté, Iris n'allait pas aimer ça quand elle l'apprendrait.

« Barry, ça ne fait que quelques jours. Pourquoi tu ne va pas voir le Docteur Wells pour lui demander si tu peux reprendre ton ancien poste ? Je suis sûre qu'il te le redonnerait » protesta-t-elle.

« Et puis quoi Iris ? Je recommencerais à travailler là-bas et je serais comme tout le monde, à ne rien faire, à m'inquiéter et à me demander si Oliver se réveillera un jour ? Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Tu dis ça comme si tu ne passais pas le voir » remarqua Iris. « Pas la peine de le cacher, tout le monde le sait. »

« Mais sérieusement, Iris, même s'il se réveille je ne sais comment, tu penses vraiment qu'il changera d'avis et sera d'un coup gentil avec moi ? » demanda Barry en cachant son sourire triste. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, qu'Oliver l'accepte enfin, rien de plus. Mais même après avoir sauvé la vie d'Oliver, Barry n'était toujours pas convaincu que cela arriverait. Barry voulait travailler à STAR Labs, mais tant qu'Oliver serait là et se comporterait de la même manière, les journées qu'il passerait là-bas serait juste un cauchemar. Et ce n'était pas ce que Barry voulait.

« Mais il a perdu son travail aussi, tu n'as pas oublié ? » lui rappela Iris.

« Peut-être maintenant, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas le récupérer. Docteur Wells est son père adoptif et Oliver vient juste de faire une tentative de suicide. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne lui rendra pas son poste ? »

« Barry, tu as peur d'Oliver ? » demanda Iris d'un ton moqueur, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? C'est ridicule, je ne veux juste pas travailler avec lui »

« Tu ne veux pas te retrouver face à lui, parce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait te dire après que tu lui aies sauvé la vie, c'est ça ? »

Barry resta silencieux et en voyant combien il était difficile pour le jeune homme de trouver une réponse, Iris n'en avait plus besoin.

« Tu l'as dit toi même, il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, alors pourquoi tu refuses d'envisager la possibilité qu'il te soit reconnaissant ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'Oliver sache ce que le mot reconnaissance veut dire » dit Barry en fixant le sol. « Et en plus, Iris, ce n'est pas vraiment important, parce que mes chances d'avoir ce travail à Mercury Labs sont vraiment minces et en plus je ne recevrais sûrement pas la réponse avant un moment. Cela peut prendre plusieurs mois, beaucoup de personnes essayent d'y travailler et examiner toutes ces candidatures prend du temps. Je voulais juste tenter ma chance, d'accord ? » dit Barry avec un regard tendre, même s'il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à la rassurer. Mais après un petit moment, elle hocha la tête avec compréhension. Barry n'était plus lui-même depuis l'incident avec Oliver et Iris le savait. Elle le voyait à peine sourire les rares fois où elle arrivait à le croiser. Elle comprenait que même s'il n'était pas un grand fan d'Oliver, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne de son entourage meurt. Et le fait qu'il aurait pu le sauver et qu'il n'avait pas réussi le brisait sûrement d'autant plus. Pour son bien, Iris espérait qu'Oliver se réveillerait un jour, bientôt.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les pieds de Barry le menèrent tout droit à STAR Labs pour qu'il puisse voir un Oliver inconscient, sans aucun changement ou indice qui pourrait faire croire à son réveil. Alors qu'il se trouvait à côté du lit d'Oliver, des pas près de lui le firent sortir de ses pensées.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tranquille » dit une voix féminine et familière derrière lui. Barry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était la visiteuse, alors il resta dans la même position et sourit doucement.

« Je ne dirais pas que j'en suis heureux vu les circonstances, mais ça me permet de le voir d'un autre regard. »

« Et comment le vois-tu ? » demanda Caitlin en se rapprochant de Barry.

« Il est blessé, profondément, et perdu. Il voudrait vivre une vie normale mais il refuse de penser à l'avenir. Au lieu de ça, il est coincé dans le passé, se rappelant de chaque erreur, chaque douleur. Mais honnêtement, qui peut lui en vouloir ? Je pense que vivre avec un cerveau qui n'oublie jamais rien, ça craint. »

« Sans doute que l'expression ''le temps guérit toutes les blessures » ne s'applique pas vraiment dans son cas. »

« Non, je ne pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il pense qu'il est brisé, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas être réparé. Et je pense que ce qui l'empêche de tourner la page, c'est précisément le fait qu'il est incapable d'arrêter de penser au passé. Tant qu'il continuera de faire ça, il ne pourra jamais trouver le bonheur. »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? » demanda soudainement Caitlin.

« Je ne sais pas, probablement pas » répondit Barry en souriant tristement. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tourner la page était facile. »

« Je sais, mais parfois c'est le seul moyen de trouver quelque chose qui nous manquait pendant tout ce temps. Et quand tu l'as trouvé, là tu peut être vraiment heureux. »

« Dis ça à Oliver, de ce que je sais, c'est lui qui en aurait le plus besoin. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est presque suicidé. On dirait qu'aucun de nous ne s'en ait bien sorti. » dit Barry d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui, en pensant tout aurait pu être différent s'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Oliver.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que les choses ne peuvent être réparées. » dit Caitlin réutilisant les mots de Barry, avec un sourire doux.

« Tu as raison. Espérons qu'il aura plein d'opportunités de comprendre ça. » répondit Barry.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de ta faute, Barry » déclara Caitlin comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. « Oliver est dépressif depuis que je le connais, une tentative de suicide a malheureusement toujours été une possibilité. Ta dispute avec lui n'y a rien changé. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison, mais ça n'a pas d'importance s'il ne se réveille pas. Pour l'instant, c'est comme s'il était mort. Le fait que j'ai essayé de l'aider ne compte pas vraiment. »

« Il va se réveiller Barry. Il n'est pas dans le coma. Et quand il se réveillera, vous allez tous les deux avoir une sérieuse discussion »

« On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix » dit Barry en souriant.

« Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais vu qu'Oliver est dans cet état, qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, maintenant tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux » remarqua-t-elle.

« Comme quoi ? Le faire paraître débile en prenant des photos avec lui et les poster sur Internet, pour lui montrer plus tard quand il se réveillera et qu'il voudra sans doute me tuer pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça » dit Caitlin en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant Barry seul. Il regarda à nouveau Oliver, se sentant toujours vraiment mal à propos de la situation et de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux était fixés sur les bras blessés du pauvre homme et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il se retrouva à prendre doucement la main d'Oliver. Elle était chaude, pleine de vie, ce qui rendait le fait qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé encore plus inexplicable. Et alors qu'il était là, à tenir sa main, un étrange sentiment grandissait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le décrire, parce qu'il le comprenait à peine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Son corps était rempli de chaleur et de joie, ce qui arrêta le monde autour de lui. Mais il fut soudain rappelé à la réalité quand il sentit la main d'Oliver bouger. Et pas seulement bougé, Oliver avait serré la main de Barry si doucement qu'il l'avait à peine vu, mais il était sûr de l'avoir senti. Et quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses joues devinrent immédiatement rouges à l'idée qu'Oliver pourrait se réveiller à ce moment précis, alors qu'ils se tenaient la main. Et étant donné que Barry perdrait sûrement sa main si cela arrivait, il la lâcha immédiatement et sortit du labo, en passant furtivement à côté de Felicity. Même s'il l'avait remarqué, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la saluer, parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle voit que son visage avait perdu sa couleur naturelle pour un beau rouge tomate. Elle lui aurait posé un nombre incalculable de questions qui aurait mit Barry mal à l'aise et en plus, elle aurait tout raconté à Oliver quand il se serait réveillé. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour Barry.

Felicity n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, Barry semblait ailleurs elle était d'un naturel curieux et voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé quelque chose, mais ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde, elle ne voulait pas insister. L'incident l'avait beaucoup affecté, elle aussi, et pas dans le bon sens. Dernièrement, rire et sourire n'était plus des choses si fréquentes, même son temps libre avait changé, parce qu'elle le passait auprès d'Oliver. Elle pouvait s'asseoir là pendant des heures et des heures, s'éloignant le moins possible, juste pour être sûr d'être là quand il se réveillerait. Et même après plusieurs jours, elle était toujours convaincue que le moment où il se réveillerait arriverait bientôt. Alors, elle s'assit encore une fois près de lui et pria quiconque voulait bien l'entendre de réveiller Oliver. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

* * *

Il faisait glacial, bien plus glacial qu'Oliver n'ait jamais ressenti. Sa tête et surtout ses bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Ce qu'il ressentait ne pouvait être expliqué avec des mots, personne ne pourrait les comprendre. C'était étrange, nouveau, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et quand il ouvrit finalement ses yeux perçants, ce qu'il vit fut loin de le rassurer. Même si l'endroit au début semblait être plongé dans le noir, maintenant il pouvait voir de la lumière venir de partout, à vrai dire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'y avait pas de bâtiments, pas de gens, pas d'animaux ou de plantes, pas de nuages, pas d'eau, seulement du sable partout. Aucun signe de vie, seulement une solitude entourée par plus de solitude. Qu'est ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Etait-il déjà mort ? Quand il essaya de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit dernière, son cerveau l'en empêcha en propageant plus de douleur dans son corps. Oliver était un battant, mais même pour lui c'en était trop.

« Oh, ma tête me fait si mal » marmonna-t-il même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais oh combien il se trompait...

« C'est totalement compréhensible au vu des circonstances. Heureusement, je suis ici pour éclaircir certaines choses avec vous. » dit une voix familière à Oliver. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait entendu une voix dans ce gigantesque désert, il se retourna pour découvrir son étonnant visiteur. Et en voyant Harry devant lui, il commença vraiment à penser qu'il était soit mort, soit en train de devenir fou. Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle option il préférait.

« Eh bien, vous avez l'air vraiment ravi de me voir » déclara Harry, mais Oliver était encore si bouleversé par toute cette situation qu'il ne trouva rien à dire. Tout lui semblait étrange et impensable, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même s'il le voulait.

« Pas très bavard je suppose ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles » dit Harry en souriant. »

« Où suis-je ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? » demanda finalement Oliver, effrayé d'entendre la réponse, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit passée.

« Si j'en crois votre dossier, vous n'êtes pas encore mort, même si vous n'étiez pas très loin d'y passer. Et à présent, vous êtes en train de dormir. »

« Et où sommes nous ? »

« Peut-être au Sahara » dit Harry en se grattant la tête alors qu'il observait les alentours.

« Le Sahara, vraiment ? Et je dois croire que tu es aussi ici, Harry ? De toutes les personnes que je connais, pourquoi toi ? Et une minute... Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?»

« Ne soyez pas ridicule Oliver. Je ne suis pas Harry, je suis quelque chose de complètement différent. Je suis un peu comme votre guide dans ce rêve, parce que nous savons tous deux que si cela ne tenait qu'à vous, vous resteriez bloqué ici pour l'éternité. Donc en fait, vous devriez plutôt me remercier. Et la raison pour laquelle je ressemble à Harry est très simple. J'ai simplement pris son apparence, j'ai pensé que vous vous sentiriez plus à l'aise en voyant un visage familier. Mais je peux changer d'apparence si vous préférez, en fait, je peux être qui vous souhaitez. Par exemple, une informaticienne avec une queue-de-cheval. » dit Harry en souriant. En claquant des doigts, il se changea immédiatement et pris l'apparence de Felicity. Cela laissa Oliver encore plus stupéfait qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il était vraiment sans voix.

« Je suis une fille ! En fait, c'est la première fois, je me sens si différente » cria-t-elle de joie. « Mais attendez, si ce n'est toujours pas à votre goût, je peux être quelqu'un d'autre. » Alors qu'elle se transformait en Sara, Oliver n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Non, je sais qui vous rendrait le plus heureux » s'exclama Sara en se transformant en Barry. « Je pensais peut-être avoir perdu la main, mais je crois que j'ai finalement réussi, j'ai trouvé la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde. J'ai raison ? » dit Barry avec un sourire sournois. Jusqu'ici, Oliver n'était pas capable de penser clairement, tout était vraiment confus mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Barry, il se rappela soudain les événements de cette journée où Barry et lui s'étaient disputés. Quand tout lui est revenu, il fit un regard noir à Barry pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas cette apparence et qu'honnêtement, il aurait préféré n'importe quelle autre.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ? Sujet sensible, je suppose ? Mais c'est dommage, je pense que c'est cette apparence que j'aime le plus » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais en se changeant à nouveau en Harry. « Mieux ? » Oliver ne répondit pas, toute cette situation commençait à être vraiment fatigante.

« Je vais me réveiller. » déclara Oliver en se pinçant la peau.

« Ah oui ! Très intelligent ! Comme si ça avait déjà marché pour quelqu'un. Avec tous les films que vous avez vu, vous croyez encore que se pincer peut vous réveiller ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il applaudissait avec sarcasme.

« Alors je devrais trouver un moyen de me suicider. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait me réveiller. » déclara Oliver, sans aucune hésitation.

« Oh, du calme Dicaprio. Au vu de ce qui nous a amené ici, je pense que vous avez déjà touché la mort de trop près pour une seule vie. Essayons un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici, voulez-vous ? »

« Alors dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! Dites moi comment j'ai atterri ici, ce qui m'est arrivé et comment je peux sortir d'ici ! »

« Bien sûr que je pourrais faire ça, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si je vous disais tout, non ? » dit Harry en souriant avec défi. Oliver commençait à être fatigué de tout ça, mais il gardait toujours son sang-froid et heureusement, il n'avait pas encore craqué, même s'il n'en était pas loin. Et pour calmer son esprit, il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous au Sahara ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des questions, encore des questions. Votre cerveau parfait n'a pas les réponses ? Ca doit être perturbant. » répondit Harry de manière sarcastique. « C'est votre rêve, Oliver, et même si ça peut sembler étrange, le fait que nous soyons au Sahara ne dépend que de vous. »

« Alors pourquoi j'ai froid ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Oliver ? Pourquoi tout doit avoir un sens pour vous ? Vous commencez à être vraiment agaçant. Au moins, quand j'étais Barry, vos pensées semblaient être autrement occupées » remarqua Harry avec un sourire suffisant sur son visage, ce qui énervait de plus en plus Oliver.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous pouviez m'aider à éclaircir certaines choses, alors je vous suggère de commencer maintenant. » déclara Oliver avec une voix quelque peu menaçante.

« Comme c'est demandé si gentiment, je vais vous en dire plus. Par exemple, de quoi vous rappelez-vous à propos d'hier ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est un peu flou. » répondit Oliver en regardant le sol.

« Menteur » murmura Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama à nouveau Oliver d'une voix menaçante.

« Je ne fais que pointer l'évidence. S'il vous plaît, Oliver, ne me mentez pas. Cela ne vous aidera pas, je sais toujours quand vous mentez. »

« Oh vraiment ? Si vous ne me dites pas quelque chose d'utile, pour changer, je vous promets de vous faire des choses que vous ne pourrez jamais oublier ! Est-ce que je mens là ? »

« Oui, vous mentez. Et pas besoin de crier. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, littéralement, et je peux parfaitement vous entendre. Bien que je préférerais parfois ne plus vous entendre, car la plupart du temps ce ne sont qu'insultes et menaces qui sortent de votre bouche. Et c'est vraiment triste, car on vous a accordé ce remarquable cerveau et un cœur d'or, mais à chaque fois que vous avez la chance de les utiliser comme il le faudrait, vous vous enfuyez. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez tout le temps peur que les choses ne marchent pas pour vous, même maintenant. Peut-être que ça marchera, peut-être ça ne marchera pas. Et alors ? Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est que même si vous échouez de nombreuses fois, vous n'abandonnerez pas. Alors dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Oliver resta silencieux pendant un moment, n'osant pas regarder Harry même une seconde, car il avait raison. Et pas seulement avec le discours à la con qu'il était en train de lui servir sur le fait de ne pas abandonner, mais aussi parce qu'il se rappelait maintenant de tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je suis allé à STAR Labs et j'étais vraiment au bord du gouffre, parce que Sara m'avait quitté la veille. Et j'avais en quelque sorte besoin de me défouler et Barry semblait être la cible parfaite. Nous nous sommes disputés et il a démissionné par ma faute et vous, enfin Harry, m'a renvoyé. Après tout ça, c'était vraiment difficile de contrôler mes émotions. J'étais furieux contre toi, contre Barry, contre Sara et contre moi, et tous mes souvenirs sont apparus dans mon esprit, comme si j'étais en train de les revivre. J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose, de travailler à mon appartement, mais ça ne m'aidait pas. Du coup, je suis retourné à STAR Labs en pensant que ça m'aiderait à faire disparaître toutes ces pensées de mon esprit, mais encore une fois, j'ai échoué. Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avais une bouteille à moitié vide à la main, et toutes mes émotions étaient plus intenses que jamais. Ça me fit même penser qu'en finir pour de bon était une bonne idée. Si j'avais eu l'esprit clair, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais, après ça, j'ai perdu connaissance. »

« Je vous crois Oliver mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, sinon ça vous détruira complètement. »

« Pourquoi étiez-vous si sûr que je mentais quand je vous ais menacé ? »

« Car même si je ne suis pas vraiment Harry, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez lever la main sur moi. Comme je le disais, vous avez un cœur en or mais pour l'instant, vous faites croire à tout le monde qu'il est de pierre. Et beaucoup de gens le pense. Il est grand temps de changer ça.

« Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ? »

« Pour l'instant, vous êtes toujours vivant dans le monde réel, mais endormi. Et vous devez faire un choix, si vous voulez vous réveiller ou non. Et je suis là pour vous aider à faire ce choix. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous acceptez mon offre ? » demanda Harry en tendant sa main à Oliver, qui était tout d'abord un peu hésitant, mais qui après quelques secondes, accepta sa proposition.

« Par quoi on commence ? » demanda Oliver.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, mais en vérité, ces rêves sont assez imprévisibles et vu que c'est votre rêve, nous pourrions être bloqué ici pendant des jours. »

« Vous voulez dire que nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir de ce désert ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crois en vous. Vous pouvez le faire. De plus, ça pourrait être pire.

« Vous avez une façon fort sympathique de réconforter quelqu'un, vous le savez ? » déclara Oliver avec sarcasme.

« C'est mon travail. » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, et ils commencèrent tous deux leur voyage pour trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la partie suivante du rêve.

* * *

Barry se dépêcha de retourner à son appartement, car cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange et il n'en voyait pas le bout. Mais vu que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté... Ou peut-être que si ?

Alors qu'il essayait de rentrer dans son appartement, il fut surpris d'être arrêté par plusieurs hommes en uniforme.

« Nous sommes désolés monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici » déclara l'un des hommes. Ils ne semblaient pas être des policiers, car même s'il faisait nuit, Barry pouvait clairement voir que leurs uniformes n'étaient pas ceux que portaient la police. En les regardant plus attentivement, il comprit que c'était des exterminateurs.

« Mais je vis ici » protesta Barry, désorienté.

« Nous sommes désolés, mais il semblerait que ce bâtiment soit infesté par un nombre impressionnant de guêpes. Plusieurs nids ont été trouvé jusqu'ici, mais nous n'avons pas encore pu nous en débarrasser. »

« Et combien de temps cela va vous prendre ? » demanda Barry, déjà contrarié par l'issue de cette journée.

« Nous ne sommes pas sûr, mais cela peut prendre plusieurs mois, six mois maximum » répondit le deuxième homme.

« Plusieurs mois ? Où est ce que je suis censé aller ? J'ai toutes mes affaires ici » demanda Barry, terrifié par cette idée.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser récupérer vos affaires. Le nombre de guêpes vivant ici est vraiment énorme, et cela pourrait être dangereux d'aller à l'intérieur. Nous vous suggérons de trouver un autre endroit où vous réfugier jusqu'à ce le bâtiment soit sûr. Nous vous tiendrons informé. » dit l'un d'eux alors qu'ils retournaient dans le bâtiment derrière eux. _Super, comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire,_ se plaignit Barry tout en se dirigeant vers son futur refuge. Il était sûr que Joe l'accueillerait, au vu des circonstances. Après tout, il était assez triste quand Barry avait déménagé, donc cela ne devrait pas vraiment poser de problèmes, enfin, c'est ce que Barry pensait.

* * *

Oliver marchait, marchait et marchait encore, sans doute depuis des heures, mais vu que ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être seulement quelques minutes. Il était tellement fatigué, mais dans son champ de vision, il ne voyait rien d'autre que du sable, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait continuer. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

« Vous savez, je vous admire. Beaucoup de gens aurait sans doute déjà abandonné, mais pas vous » déclara Harry

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner non plus. Sinon vous auriez déjà arrêter d'essayer de m'embêter. »

« Ne soyez pas si naïf Oliver, après tout vous me connaissez. »

« Malheureusement » murmura Oliver de manière sarcastique, mais Harry l'entendit et lui frappa doucement le bras.

« C'est comme ça que vous parlez à votre père adoptif ? » demanda-t-il, offensé. « Vous savez quoi ? Ne me répondez pas, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Ça ne ferait que me contrarier encore plus. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Mais je pense que vous avez déjà prouvé que vous méritez mieux et vu que ce sable me sort par les trous de nez, je pense que nous devrions passer à la prochaine étape de ce rêve. » déclara Harry en claquant des doigts, et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit complètement différent, et à la place de Harry, c'était maintenant Felicity qui se tenait devant Oliver.

« Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça plus tôt ? » demanda Oliver, agacé.

« Vous savez, c'est vraiment une histoire très drôle. Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite, parce que ce rêve a des règles vraiment bizarres, ce n'est qu'après un certain temps j'ai pu nous sortir du désert. » se défendit Felicity d'un ton innocent.

« Depuis combien de temps vous pouviez claquer des doigts, exactement ? »

« Ce n'a pas d'importance, nous sommes ici maintenant et nous allons tout faire pour vous sortir de là. »

« Qu'on soit clair, je veux sortir d'ici plus que tout, mais c'est assez difficile quand vous êtes constamment en train de vous moquez de moi en me faisant marcher des kilomètres sans raison » déclara Oliver, plus ennuyé qu'en colère.

« Oui, je l'admets, ce n'était pas très approprié, mais encore un fois, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon » dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire moqueur.

« Qui a dit que les rêves étaient censés être drôle ? »

« Et qui a dit qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle et Oliver ne su plus quoi lui répondre, parce qu'il venait de reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Cette pièce était gravée dans sa mémoire, bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Toutes ces nuits sans sommeil où il se levait et passait du temps ici, à lire tous les livres qui attiraient son regard. Mais même à ce temps-là, sa vie n'était pas vraiment facile. Même si les adultes étaient gentils avec lui, il ne pouvait pas en dire de même pour les enfants. Dès qu'il était arrivé, ça avait été l'enfer, certains enfants se défoulaient sur lui, parce qu'il était bizarre et faible, et les autres ne voulaient pas s'embêter à l'aider ou à le défendre. Et quand sa sœur avait été adopté, la situation s'empira, il n'avait plus personne de son côté, plus d'ami à qui raconter ses secrets, plus personne pour le faire rire en toutes circonstances. Tout ça n'existait plus et il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Tous ces souvenirs réapparaissaient dans son esprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat, l'endroit qu'il considérait alors comme un refuge, mais pour lui c'était pire que l'enfer.

La pièce était déserte. La plupart des enfants ne savaient même pas que cet endroit existait, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pendant leur temps libre, ils jouaient ou faisaient d'autres choses, ce qui arrangeait bien Oliver, qui considérait la bibliothèque comme son repaire, là où il pouvait venir passer le temps et se changer les idées. Dans cette bibliothèque, il pouvait être qui il voulait. Soudain, Oliver et Felicity s'aperçurent que la pièce n'était pas entièrement déserte. Une âme perdue était là, en train de lire un livre et de vivre une autre vie.

« Haaan, j'ai toujours voulu voir Oliver petit. Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais enfant » s'écria Felicity en s'approchant du petit Oliver, qui continuait de lire son livre. _Apparemment, il ne peut pas nous voir ou nous entendre,_ pensa Oliver.

« Je croyais que, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, prendre l'apparence de Felicity, ce n'était pas vraiment être elle » remarqua Oliver en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est exact, je ne suis pas Felicity, mais quand je prends l'apparence de quelqu'un, je m'adapte à son comportement, donc la plupart du temps je fais ou dis des choses qui aurait pu venir d'eux. Même si je ne suis pas parfait et que j'ai toujours des hauts et des bas, j'essaye de m'améliorer et d'être un meilleur ou une meilleure guide pour vous. Et vous seriez d'accord avec moi si vous pouviez vous rappeler de vos rêves. »

« Vous étiez dans tous mes rêves ? » demanda Oliver, médusé.

« Oui, dans chacun de vos rêves, mais parfois j'étais bien caché, donc vous n'aviez aucune chance de m'apercevoir. Mais même si vous m'aviez vu, cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance, vu que vous m'auriez aussitôt oublié. C'est comme ça que marche les rêves, même si vous vous en souvenez clairement pendant un moment, il ne faut pas longtemps avant que vous vous souveniez seulement de petites parties qui n'ont plus aucun sens quand elles sont séparées. Et alors, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne l'oubliez entièrement. »

Oliver se demandait s'il allait aussi oublier ce rêve, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'assez marquant pour qu'il s'en souvienne, alors il décida que cette question pouvait attendre.

« Et vous faites ça pour me détendre et que je sois à l'aise ? Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas en train de faire du très bon boulot. Surtout en me vouvoyant. » déclara Oliver de manière sarcastique.

« Tu es horrible et je te déteste. » dit Felicity en fronçant malicieusement les sourcils. Mais avant qu'Oliver ne puisse lui répondre, il se souvint soudainement de ce jour de son passé, et peu après la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Ils portaient tous deux des cartons remplis de livres, et s'apprêtaient à les mettre sur les étagères. Bien que Felicity ne sache pas qui pouvait être la femme, elle reconnut celui qui se tenait à côté d'elle : Harrison Wells. Cela fit sourire grandement la guide et Oliver. Il était si jeune et plein d'espoir, et bien qu'Oliver l'aimait en sachant ce qu'il était, le voir comme ça alors qu'il était adulte rendait tout différent, mais dans le bon sens. Ce Wells semblait si jeune et plein d'espoir, et même si Oliver aimait le Harry du présent, c'était agréable de voir, quelques années en arrière, à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Cela lui permettait de le voir sous un autre angle.

« Nous vous sommes vraiment reconnaissants pour votre aide, Docteur Wells, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour chacun d'entre nous. » dit la femme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, vraiment. Je suis content de vous aider, quand vous voulez » répondit Wells, sincère, et c'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur le mystérieux lecteur, assis sur le canapé, lisant Oedipe Roi, ce qui laissa Harry sans voix. Selon lui, le garçon ne pouvait qu'avoir environ qu'onze ou douze ans et le fait qu'il soit en train de lire ce livre en particulier n'était pas normal ou habituel d'après Harry. C'est là qu'il se rappela avoir lu un article parlant d'un garçon qui avait perdu ses parents et qui vivait à l'orphelinat. _Ce serait vraiment lui ?_ Se demanda Harry, parce qu'il se souvenait que ce garçon avait une mémoire eidétique et qu'il était très intelligent. Et maintenant que la chance lui souriait, il était prêt à en profiter.

« Hum, ce garçon, qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry, ne quittant pas le petit Oliver des yeux.

« C'est Oliver Queen. Un pauvre gamin qui a perdu ses parents il y a tout juste un an. Son père est mort en mer et sa mère a attenté à ses jours. Il est arrivé ici avec sa sœur mais la chance n'était pas de leur côté et peu après ils furent séparés. » expliqua la femme d'une voix triste.

« Et il n'a pas encore été adopté? »

« Personne ne veut de lui, ils pensent tous qu'il est étrange. C'est vrai qu'il est différent des autres enfants de son âge et que c'est parfois difficile de lui parler, mais rien n'est impossible, même pour lui. Il a seulement besoin de retrouver une vraie famille. »

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? » demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant, car s'il n'avait rien n'a perdre, il avait quand même peur de l'issue de cette discussion. La femme, cependant, hocha légèrement la tête en lui faisant un sourire encourageant et chaleureux. Harry prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le garçon.

« L'oubli... Qu'il est doux de perdre la conscience de ses malheurs. » dit Harry en citant les mots exacts du livre alors qu'il s'approchait d'Oliver.

« J'ai raison, pas vrai ? » Le jeune Oliver leva la tête de son livre pour examiner timidement l'inconnu devant lui.

« Vous vous trompez. Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas oublier les choses qui leur sont arrivées, elles ont toujours conscience de leurs malheurs, leur peine reste toujours à leur côté et ne les quittent jamais. » déclara le petit Oliver froidement avant de retourner à son livre.

« Peut-être que tu ne peux pas oublier tes malheurs, mais c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux y penser ou non. C'est toujours toi qui contrôle ton esprit. »

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde » dit Oliver d'un ton moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas facile, ça ne le sera jamais, mais c'est mieux que de se noyer dans ses souvenirs et ne pas aller de l'avant. » Oliver releva la tête et regarda l'homme devant lui en pensant aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Même s'il les avait compris, ils semblaient étranges pour lui, comme si ces mots provenaient d'une langue qu'il n'avait jamais apprise.

« Tu aurais pu oublier ce qui s'est passé, même si ces souvenirs sont toujours absolument terrifiants, mais tu as choisi de ne pas le faire et c'est pour ça que tu souffres autant. Tu refuses de tourner la page, mais honnêtement, je te comprends. En fait, je pense qu'il est vraiment difficile d'aller de l'avant dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

« Alors pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Pour que je me sentes encore plus mal d'être bloqué ici ? Que je ne peux pas partir parce que personne ne veut de moi ? » demanda Oliver, bouleversé, mais Harry pouvait voir que ce n'était pas la haine ou la rage qui emplissait ses yeux, mais bien de la peur et du chagrin. Et à ce moment-là, il su ce qu'il allait faire.

« Je te dis tout ça, parce que je veux te donner la chance de vraiment choisir cette fois. Parce que de tous les maux, les plus douloureux sont ceux que l'on s'est infligés à soi-même. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire, en citant à nouveau le livre. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que tu viens avec moi, Ollie ? » Harry l'avait appelé par ce surnom seulement quelques fois pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, mais Oliver gardait chacun de ces moments dans son cœur, parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il avait un foyer. Et même s'il avait rarement repensé à ces souvenirs, ces souvenirs heureux, il les avait toujours chéris. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait clairement voir de ses propres yeux toute cette joie et ce bonheur, ces souvenirs parcouraient son corps et éclairaient chaque partie obscure de son esprit.

Le petit Oliver regarda Harry d'un air horrifié, parce que personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Même quand des gens avait essayé de le comprendre, personne n'avait vraiment réussi. Et l'idée qu'il ait enfin trouvé une nouveau chez lui était très tentante, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et même s'il restait sceptique et avait peur que tout cela ne marche pas, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors, il hocha légèrement la tête et pour la première fois, il croisa le regard de Harry. C'était une nouvelle opportunité pour lui et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de la saisir et de s'en servir correctement. Alors Oliver se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque avec Harry, laissant l'Oliver du présent et la guide avec l'apparence de Felicity seuls dans la pièce.

« Il vous a emmené avec lui, juste comme ça ? Il venait juste de vous rencontrer, mais il l'a fait quand même. » s'exclama Felicity.

« Il ne m'a pas seulement emmené. Il a fait de moi un membre de sa famille, il m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais réussir de grandes choses, il m'a donné tout ce que j'avais perdu. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais et grâce à lui je pouvais à nouveau dire que j'avais un chez-moi. »

« Pour moi, il a l'air d'être un père parfait » dit Felicity avec un grand sourire. Oliver rit doucement, regarda ses pieds et murmura : « Le meilleur »

« Alors pourquoi n'avez vous pas saisi la chance qu'il vous a donné ? » demanda la guide, mais Oliver ne lui répondit pas. _Oui, Oliver, pourquoi hein ?_ Se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler une réponse, alors que ce qui l'entourait se transformait et se changeait une nouvelle fois, en un autre lieu familier : le bar Saints and Sinners de Central City.

* * *

Barry déverrouilla la porte de son ancienne maison. Quand il avait déménagé, il avait gardé sa clé et avait reçu également la permission de passer à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait, et ce soir, ça l'arrangeait beaucoup. Quand il entra, il n'y avait personne dans le salon, alors il appela Joe et se dirigea vers la cuisine dès qu'il entendit sa réponse. Cependant, quand il entra dans la cuisine, Joe n'était pas le seul à attendre sa venue.

« Bonsoir Barry » dit le Docteur Wells en souriant du bout des lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre. Barry hocha légèrement la tête, mais cela serait mentir de dire qu'il était ravi de voir le Docteur Wells. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'évitait, depuis le jour où lui et Oliver s'étaient disputés. Quelque chose lui disait que le Docteur Wells ferait tout son possible pour faire disparaître la tension entre Oliver et lui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas eu de mal à l'éviter, il l'avait seulement revu une fois, quand Wells s'était précipité à l'hôpital pour voir pauvre fils adoptif. Ce jour-là, Barry reçut toute la gratitude et les remerciements de cet homme et il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi malheureux qu'à ce moment précis. Il était si vulnérable et c'est vraiment à cet instant que Barry pu voir combien Oliver comptait pour lui. Et bien que Barry était vraiment soulagé d'avoir pu sauver la vie d'Oliver, il pouvait voir que cela devenait de plus en plus tendu entre Wells et lui. Est-ce qu'il le tenait responsable de ce qui était arrivé ? Barry n'en avait aucune idée, mais continuer de l'éviter semblait la meilleure option pour tout le monde.

Et Harry le savait. Il était bien conscient que Barry l'évitait et il n'aimait pas ça. Même si au vu des circonstances, il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer, il voulait simplement lui laisser du temps. Il lui était reconnaissant et il l'avait remercié, et à présent la seule chose qui lui importait était qu'Oliver se réveille. Il était au courant que Barry rendait visite à son fils adoptif la nuit tombée. En fait, c'était grâce à lui que Barry pouvait venir le voir. STAR Labs a toujours officiellement fermée ses portes le soir, tout en permettant de laisser entrer les personnes qui y travaillaient. Et étant donné que Barry avait été employé dans ce bâtiment, le système se souvenait de lui. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'effacer. Après tout, Barry voulait simplement voir Oliver et Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Barr ? » demanda Joe quand il remarqua le regard perdu qu'avait Barry.

« Euh, rien de grave, c'est juste que... il semblerait que mon immeuble soit infesté par des guêpes et que je ne puisse pas y retourner avant que les exterminateurs ne s'en soient débarrassées. Est-ce que je peux rester ici Joe ? J'ai encore quelques vêtements là-haut, donc ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

Mais dès que Barry finit sa phrase, il vit soudainement l'expression sur le visage des deux hommes changer. On aurait dit que Harry venait juste d'avoir une idée merveilleuse et que Joe était embêté. Barry confus, regardait les deux hommes tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, terrifié de connaître la réponse. Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard, communiquant dans ce langage secret connu d'eux seuls. Quand ils posèrent à nouveau les yeux sur Barry, Joe soupira profondément et Harry posa son verre avant de s'approcher du jeune homme.

« Ce qu'il y a, Barry, c'est que quand Oliver se réveillera, rien ne nous garanti qu'il réagira bien à tout ça. Bien que je pense que ce n'était qu'un accident, et qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il avait eu les idées claires, il est toujours possible qu'il aurait préféré mourir. Par conséquent, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il ne réessayeras pas. » déclara Harry, essayant de cacher combien il était malheureux et brisé en prononçant ces mots, ces faits.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, il ne peut plus vivre seul. » dit Harry, laissant Barry comprendre par lui-même, mais on pouvait lire le déni sur le visage du jeune homme, même s'il se doutait de ce que cela impliquait, il refusait de voir ça comme une possibilité.

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? » demanda Barry, confus.

« Il veut que tu emménages avec Oliver » dit Joe en soupirant à nouveau, ce qui laissa Barry sous le choc.

« Quoi ? » demanda Barry en croisant les bras.

« Ça ne serait pas pour longtemps. Il a seulement besoin de temps, et vous pourriez... tu pourrais vraiment l'aider. Mais dès que son état ce sera amélioré, tu seras libre de partir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » supplia Harry d'un regard plein d'espoir.

« Pourquoi il n'emménagerait pas avec vous ? » dit Barry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu penses que ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? Ce serait le choix le plus évident, mais en vérité, je le connais, alors crois moi, je t'assure qu'il préférerait vivre avec toi plutôt que moi. J'ai essayé de l'aider, de le convaincre de retourner vivre avec moi, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Il me déteste ! Je suis certainement la dernière personne qu'il voudrait accueillir sous son toit maintenant. » protesta Barry.

« Barry, il y a quelques jours j'ai faillit perdre mon fils. Quand Felicity m'a appelé et m'a résumé la situation, tout autour de moi s'est arrêté. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de Harrison Wells pensant à toutes les grandes choses qu'il pourrait accomplir. A la seule pensée qu'Oliver était en train de quitter ce monde, si tôt, sans un au revoir, je n'avais jamais été si brisé, bouleversé et effrayé qu'à cet instant là. Et je ne veux pas éprouver une nouvelle fois ces sentiments. Mais tu as dissipé ma peine en le sauvant, et si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, Oliver serait mort. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux faire confiance pour prendre soin de lui si la même situation se reproduit. S'il te plaît Barry. » le supplia Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais même en l'implorant, il n'eut pas de réponse de la part de Barry, il pouvait toujours lire le déni imprimé sur son visage, pour Barry, ce n'était pas si simple. Il voulait aider Oliver à récupérer, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de vivre avec lui, sous le même toit, pour sans doute plusieurs mois.

« Harry, tu peux nous laisser une minute ? » interrompit Joe. Harry acquiesça de la tête, peinant à masquer son désespoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il décrocha immédiatement et dès qu'il comprit ce qu'on lui disait à l'autre bout du fil, il répondit, excité : « J'arrive tout de suite ! » et il sortit rapidement de la maison de Joe, se précipitant vers STAR Labs.

Barry regarda Joe, toujours debout dans la cuisine, et il ne pu s'empêcher de voir une pointe de déception dans les yeux de son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise Joe ? Je devrais le rattraper et lui dire que j'accepte son offre ? » dit Barry en soupirant.

« Non, en fait, je veux seulement que tu fasses ce qui te semble juste »

« Tu me connais, je fais de mon mieux pour aider les gens auxquels je tiens » dit Barry, et Joe lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

« Essaye simplement de voir ça d'un autre point de vue. Toi, mieux que quiconque, tu sais comment Oliver peut se sentir. Et je pense que c'est pour ça que Harry veut que tu l'aides. Il te voit comme quelqu'un qu'Oliver aurait pu devenir ou pourrait devenir avec de l'aide. Barry, tu peux améliorer la dynamique entière de STAR Labs. Tu apportes avec toi cette lumière, cette énergie. Tu illumines tout ce qui t'entoure, tu sais. Et le plus important, c'est que tu vois le meilleur en nous, en chaque personne que tu croises, y compris en Oliver, et c'est pour ça que je crois que tu peux l'aider. Alors ne perds pas ta lumière maintenant, Barr. » dit Joe avec un grand sourire, et Barry lui rendit le même sourire, appréciant ces mots, car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

* * *

Les traits d'Oliver changeaient et formaient de multiples expressions alors qu'il parcourait son esprit afin de trouver le prochain souvenir qu'ils allaient explorer. Quand il compris enfin quel était ce souvenir, il rougit aussitôt d'embarras. Et alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder la guide, il avait de nouveau l'apparence de Harry, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de changer d'apparence ? » dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour essayer de cacher la gêne évidente qu'il éprouvait.

« Si vous étiez moi, vous trouveriez ça aussi existant que moi » gloussa le guide.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller dans un autre souvenir, s'il vous plaît ? » supplia Oliver, le désespoir se lisant sur son visage, ce qui convainquit encore plus le guide de rester.

« Est-ce que vous rougissez ? Vous, Oliver Queen, celui qui agit froidement en permanence, est en train de rougir ? » dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. « Je pense que c'est sans doute le meilleur jour de ma vie »

« Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose que Harry dirait » protesta Oliver, en espérant changer de sujet, mais sans succès.

« Taisez vous et appréciez le spectacle » dit finalement Harry en désignant l'une des tables où Felicity et Oliver étaient assis en train de boire. Cette soirée s'était déroulée il y a environ un an, mais Oliver savait très bien pourquoi ce souvenir était si important.

« C'est à ton tour maintenant » déclara le jeune Oliver en riant, après avoir bu une gorgée de bière.

« Exactement, c'est l'heure de ma revanche ! Et cette fois, je vais te faire payer pour toutes ces actions horribles et embarrassantes que tu m'as fait faire. Cette fois, je vais vraiment t'en faire baver » le menaça d'un ton joueur Felicity, riant alors que l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle pensait qu'Oliver et elle devrait sortir plus souvent et sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulait s'amuser plus que de raison. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de jouer à action ou vérité. Même si Oliver n'aimait pas l'idée, avec un peu de persuasion, il avait cédé.

« Dans tes rêves Felicity. Tu dis ça depuis que nous sommes arrivé, mais pourtant, la seule chose qui peut m'en faire baver, c'est le nombre d'actions que je te prépare. » rétorqua Oliver alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Tout le monde savait que Felicity n'était pas douée à ce jeu. Aucune de ses questions ou de ses actions ne lui faisaient peur, bien qu'il s'inquiétait que cela puisse changer avec la quantité d'alcool qui augmentait dans son organisme. Il devait bien l'admettre, elle semblait plus détendue et prête à le faire souffrir, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas encore réussi.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça. » déclara Felicity en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour remarquer un groupe de filles de son âge qui buvaient au bar. La façon dont Oliver regardait la blonde du groupe depuis qu'ils étaient là n'avait pas échappé à Felicity. Alors une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et même si c'était une action vraiment horrible, elle en avait plus qu'assez des moqueries d'Oliver. C'était à son tour.

« Tu vois cette fille là-bas ? » dit-elle en désignant la blonde. Quand les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent sur la personne, avec qui était sa prochaine action, le rose de ses joues disparu pour se changer en une teinte bien plus pâle. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'avec cette action, il allait en baver. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière et en plus, il avait encore une petite chance que cela ne soit pas si terrible.

« Je veux que tu ailles la voir et que tu lui donne une claque sur... »

« S'il te plaît, pas les fesses » l'interrompit Oliver qui rougissait à nouveau.

« J'allais dire son derrière, mais je pense que tu as compris » dit Felicity en gloussant.

« Pas question que je fasses ça. Peut-être que tu es assez bourrée pour ce genre d'action, mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Et à vrai dire, je me demande bien comment tu peux encore tenir debout dans ton état. » protesta Oliver.

« Allez, tu dois le faire. C'est le jeu et j'ai du faire d'innombrables actions pour toi, alors c'est ton tour, Casanova » insista Felicity. Oliver poussa un grand soupir, se maudissant d'avoir accepter de jouer à ce jeu stupide. La personne qui avait inventé action ou vérité était sûrement la personne la plus stupide de l'univers. Mais c'était le jeu, et il préférait faire des action que de répondre à des questions inutiles. Et il y avait de grandes chances que Felicity ne se souvienne de rien le lendemain. Alors il se leva, accompagné par les encouragements de Felicity, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fille blonde. Pendant ce temps, l'Oliver du présent était en train de mourir d'embarras et le guide profitait du spectacle en s'exprimant exclusivement en onomatopées.

Le jeune Oliver alla se placer juste derrière la fille blonde, qui était accoudée au bar tout en parlant avec ses amies. S'il n'était pas aussi bourré, il aurait sûrement trouver un moyen d'échapper à ses souffrances. Mais s'il n'était pas aussi bourré, il ne se serait pas mis dans cette situation en premier lieu. Il se retourna à nouveau pour regarder Felicity, dans l'espoir de la supplier d'annuler cette action, mais une grande déception s'empara de lui quand il ne reçut rien d'autres que des regards d'encouragements de la part de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. _Merde._ murmura-t-il dans sa barbe et après un grand soupir, il claqua les fesses de la fille blonde devant lui, et le regretta immédiatement. Les trois filles près d'elle lui lancèrent le regard le plus réprobateur qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, mais le pire était encore à venir. La fille blonde se retourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils, puis se mis à sourire alors qu'elle envoyait son poing sur le nez d'Oliver, encouragée par ses amies. Elles quittèrent ensuite le bar après avoir crié toutes sortes d'insultes au pauvre Oliver, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retourner auprès de Felicity, se frottant le nez pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

« Je ne jouerais plus jamais à ce jeu avec toi » dit Oliver alors qu'il s'assit à sa place.

« Je survivrais, vu que je t'ai enfin battu » dit Felicity d'un ton moqueur.

« Va te faire foutre » répondit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils, puis ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, parce qu'après avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi drôle, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et Oliver était vraiment ivre, alors ça ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça.

Soudain, le souvenir se dissipa et ce qui l'entourait se changea à nouveau en quelque chose d'autre. Mais Oliver toujours affecté par ce souvenir, ne faisait pas attention à celui qui se formaient autour d'eux.

« Admettez-le, c'était drôle » déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Cette nuit-là, j'espérais avoir bu assez d'alcool pour ne plus me souvenir de rien le lendemain, mais encore une fois, mon cerveau trouve toujours un moyen de se jouer de moi » répondit Oliver avec un faible sourire.

« Que s'est-il passé après ? » demanda Harry d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Eh bien, Felicity se sentait mal de m'avoir fait faire une chose aussi stupide, alors elle partit à la recherche de la fille et lui expliqua tout. La fille blonde m'a ensuite retrouvé et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Sara. » dit Oliver en souriant affectueusement.

« J'aurais vraiment voulu que le vrai Harry voit ça »

« Oh mon dieu non. Juste... Non. » grommela Oliver. L'idée de devoir revivre encore ce moment l'effrayait au plus au point. Comme si le fait de pouvoir s'en souvenir en détails n'était pas assez suffisant.

Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait, il fût ébahi de voir où ils avaient atterri. C'était l'une des pièces de son ancienne maison, du Manoir Queen. La pièce était complètement vide, même le guide avait disparu sans qu'Oliver ne s'en rende compte. Soudain, Oliver entendit des bruits de pas, nombreux, au moins deux personnes se rapprochaient. Et il avait raison. Ses parents passèrent la porte, mais cela n'avait pas de sens Oliver ne se rappelait pas de ce moment, d'ailleurs son lui du passé n'était même pas présent. Alors, la chose la plus flippante et ridicule arriva, ses deux parents regardèrent exactement à l'endroit où il se trouvait, comme s'ils pouvaient le voir. Ce rêve était vraiment en train de devenir de plus en plus bizarre et Oliver commençait à être fatigué de tout ça.

« Oliver ? » appela Moira en s'approchant de lui, suivi de Robert. Oliver n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Comment pouvaient-ils le voir, cela le dépassait, sans parler du fait qu'ils l'avaient tout de suite reconnu alors qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'enfant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, fils ? Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. » demanda Robert, inquiet. Oliver était toujours sous le choc face à ses mots, mais il commençait à comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Le temps des souvenirs était terminé et maintenant le rêve était arrivé à un tout autre niveau. Cela lui donnait une chance de revoir une dernière fois ses parents, de leur dire vraiment au-revoir cette fois.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Oliver ? » demanda Moira alors Oliver toujours muet, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Oliver ne pouvait plus se retenir. Des larmes noyait sa vision, et même s'il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, les retenir devenait de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à devenir intenable.

« Je vais... Je vais bien. Je pensais aller mal, mais en vérité, je vais bien mieux que je l'imaginais. » répondit-il sincèrement. Un moment de silence s'installa, où Moira et Robert furent confus par le manque de clarté de ses mots.

« La vérité, c'est que ce qui s'est passé m'a changé plus que je ne le voulais et que je déteste la personne que je suis devenu. Et toutes ces années, je me suis senti coupable, même si ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ma faute. Plus jamais ça. » dit Oliver d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il sentait que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ça me fait mal de ne plus pouvoir vous voir, de ne plus pouvoir vous toucher ou entendre vos voix. Mais même si je préférerais que vous restiez ici avec moi, je dois vous laisser partir »

« Oliver, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. » déclara Moira, troublée par les mots de son fils. Oliver la prit soudain dans ses bras, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux les unes après les autres et s'écrasant sur ses lèvres en lui laissant un goût salée dans la bouche.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends peut-être pas. Je ne comprenais pas non plus avant, mais maintenant oui. Et tu me manques tellement » murmura Oliver à son oreille, le répétant aussi à son père alors qu'il le serrait très fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Puis Il recula doucement et regarda ses parents dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient totalement disparus. Il se retrouva à nouveau au milieu de nulle part, dans le Sahara, mais il n'était plus seul. Le guide était réapparu, cette fois avec l'apparence de Barry.

« Je n'ai pas assez souffert ? Prenez une autre apparence, s'il vous plaît. Peu importe laquelle, s'il vous plaît, mais pas lui. » dit Oliver en essayant de garder son regard froid et dur, mais des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, son cœur battait et tout son corps tremblait.

« Je suis désolé, Ollie, mais je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de vous aider. » répondit le guide, Barry, avec un sourire triste.

« Alors expliquez-moi tout ça ! Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui se passait. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu alors que j'ai littéralement tenté de me suicider. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis, ce rêve est censé vous proposez un choix. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez ou non vous réveiller. »

« Mais c'est biologiquement impossible » protesta Oliver.

« Et pourtant nous sommes toujours ici » Barry remarqua en levant l'un de ces sourcils.

« Monsieur-je-sais-tout » marmonna Oliver, mais Barry pu l'entendre clairement.

« Moi ? Et vous alors ? » répondit Barry en ricanant.

« Je suis juste quelqu'un qui veut sortir de cet enfer » répondit Oliver en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis très content de l'entendre. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous ne retenterez pas une nouvelle fois quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ce rêve a un objectif il est censé vous montrer les souvenirs que vous refusez constamment de voir et que vous ignorez à chaque fois qu'ils pourraient vous aider. Ils sont fortement rattachés à vous et pourtant, vous refusez d'utiliser ce lien pour votre propre bien. Vous essayez en permanence de vous faire croire que rien de bon ne vous attends, que votre vie n'a plus de sens depuis que vous avez perdu votre famille. Mais la vérité est que, même si vous avez perdu vos proches, vous en avez trouvé d'autres, de nouvelles personnes qui vous font rire quand vous en avez besoin. Ces personnes qui vous comprennent le mieux et qui vous font entièrement confiance, parce qu'elles savent que vous valez la peine qu'on se batte pour vous, et que vous pensez qu'ils valent aussi la peine de les défendre. Beaucoup de personnes vous ont laissé tomber, mais pas eux. Vous êtes unique, non pas pour vos compétences ou votre cerveau, mais pour ce que vous êtes, pour la lumière qui brille dans votre cœur, qui illumine tout quand vous souriez, riez et profitez de la vie. Et ces personnes seront toujours à vos côtés, même si vous ne pouvez pas les voir, les toucher ou les entendre. Elles sont toujours avec vous, solidement attachées à votre cœur, le faisant battre chaque jour. Et plus vous trouverez de personnes comme elles, plus votre cœur battra avec facilité. Cisco, Caitlin... Barry. » Le Guide lui fit un grand sourire, mais Oliver ne lui rendit pas et se contenta de regarder désespérément le sol.

« C'est faux. Ils me détestent. » déclara-t-il tristement.

« C'est ce que vous pensez, mais il y a toujours une chance, non ? Enfin, comment est-ce possible que vous n'ayez aucun problème à construire un corps pour une IA, mais que vous repoussez l'idée d'avoir une chance de changer la façon dont ils vous perçoivent ? »

« Généralement, c'est plus facile avec les machines qu'avec les gens »

« Vous avez raison, mais il serait peut-être enfin temps pour vous d'ignorer le chemin le plus facile et d'en emprunter un plus difficile, non ? »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparées, même avec le temps. Je me suis comporté comme un connard avec Barry et je suis sûr qu'il me déteste maintenant. » Le Guide ricana doucement et répondit : «Vous seriez surpris du peu de rancœur que Barry garde envers les autres. Je veux dire, c'est possible qu'il vous déteste, mais juste pour quelques secondes, pas plus, faisons comme si ce n'était pas le cas, d'accord ? Faisons comme s'il était là, en ce moment, à votre chevet , à attendre que vous vous réveilliez. » Barry s'approcha d'Oliver et lui pris la main.

« Et, là, disons qu'il vous tient la main de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si c'était le cas ? Comment réagiriez-vous ? » demanda le Guide en tenant toujours sa main. Cela laissa Oliver sans voix, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Barry puisse faire cela, pourtant c'était bien sa main qui tenait la sienne. Un sentiment grandissait en lui à ce contact. Oui, techniquement, ce n'était pas Barry, mais il lui ressemblait et c'était suffisant. Oliver se sentait mieux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais rêvé. Son corps se remplissait d'une chaleur rassurante qui arrêta instantanément toute autre pensée. Tout autour de lui s'estompait pour ne laisser que cette sensation. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il serra doucement la main de Barry, le regrettant immédiatement, mais il était trop tard, c'était arrivé. Le Guide sourit puis lâcha sa main.

« Vous devez admettre que, même si vous ne le voulez pas, vous commencez à vraiment aimer ce garçon » dit le Guide avec un sourire en coin.

« Je l'admets, il est intelligent, il sait ce qu'il fait et il peut se révéler être un vrai atout pour l'équipe. » déclara Oliver froidement en essayant de cacher combien ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt l'avait fortement affecté.

« Vraiment ? Il n'est plus le ''technicien de labo qui ne mérite pas de travailler à STAR Labs'' ? » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« J'avais tords » répondit simplement Oliver.

« Alors vous pensez qu'il mérite une seconde chance ? »

« S'il se montre assez sympa » dit Oliver avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous êtes horrible Oliver Queen, vous êtes au courant ? » affirma le Guide/Barry en gloussant.

« Moi ? Vous m'avez fait marcher des kilomètres dans ce désert sans raison apparente. Vous êtes bien pire ! » répondit Oliver en riant.

« C'était seulement pour être sûr que vous ne reviendrez pas ici »

« Et maintenant ? Vous voulez toujours que je trouve la sortie par mes propres moyens ? »

« Nan, je pense que vous en avez assez fait. Seulement, n'oubliez pas tout ce qui s'est passé ici. »

« C'était censé être drôle ? » demanda Oliver en haussant un sourcil.

« Allez Oliver, vous avez besoin de rire plus souvent. La vie ce n'est pas qu'être grossier. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites, prêt à tourner la page ? » Oliver fixa l'homme devant lui en se posant la question. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, et pas même avant qu'il essaye de se suicider. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, parce qu'il voulait vraiment vivre et ça changeait tout pour lui. Il avait vu qu'il y avait des personnes qui tenaient à lui et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et il pouvait avoir bien plus, il devait seulement mieux se comporter pour le mériter. Et il était prêt à essayer.

« Plus que jamais » dit Oliver en hochant la tête en regardant pour la dernière fois le Guide. Il était vraiment content que la dernière apparence qu'avait prise le Guide était Barry. Sans ça, le rêve n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet sur lui. Avant, il ne voulait pas que Barry se rapproche de lui, mais tout avait complètement changé grâce à ce rêve. Peut-être qu'il était encore un peu sceptique à l'idée d'essayer avec Barry, mais le jeune scientifique pourrait sans doute le surprendre. Ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, pas cette fois. Alors il sourit tendrement, ferma ses yeux et après un moment dans l'obscurité, les rouvrit pour se découvrir allongé sur un lit, à STAR Labs, avec Felicity à ses côtés. Il était en vie.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir posté un autre chapitre, même s'il était très long. Mais honnêtement, ce chapitre n'était même pas prévu, l'idée m'a juste traversé l'esprit alors que je regardais Un Conte de Nöel. Sinon, nous arrivons presque à la fin des chapitres tristes. Peut-être que le prochain le sera encore un peu. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas si mauvais, je m'excuse que la mise en place de leur relation soit vraiment lente, mais j'avais besoin qu'Oliver laisse son passé derrière lui, même s'il n'en a pas vraiment fini. Mais il y arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Notes du traducteur : Coucou à vous ! Encore désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris sur ce chapitre, ça fait plusieurs mois déjà, que le temps passe vite ! Mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents, donc... Sinon, à partir de maintenant, cette fanfic a une beta-readeuse et correctrice, Circus Doll ! Elle a fait du super travail sur ce chapitre, et grâce à ses conseils, la trad n'en ai que meilleure. C'est possible que le rythme en soi ralenti, mais c'est important pour nous de vous offrir une trad de qualité. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que de mon côté, c'est un de mes préférés. On voit que les choses commence à se mettre en place, j'ai hâte de m'occuper de la suite. Je trouve le passage avec Sarah vraiment hilarant, même si clairement, on ne donne pas ce genre d'actions... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je vais essayer d'y répondre en dessous des notes à partir de maintenant !

Réponses aux reviews : FantasyAndMystery : En tant que lecteur, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour Oliver aussi ! Il n'y a pas meilleur trio qu'Oliver/Barry/Felicity dans cette fanfic. C'est vrai que la discussion entre Oliver et Felicity dans le dernier chapitre était chouette. Désolé de répondre un peu tard !


	7. Le changement demande du temps

Chapitre 7 : Le changement demande du temps

 **Avertissements : mention de suicide, mort et alcool**

Notes en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il s'était toujours imaginé que l'on sortait d'un coma soudainement, en cherchant son souffle, et les yeux grand ouvert. Mais Oliver se réveilla lentement, silencieusement, en prenant tellement son temps que Felicity ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme était pourtant là depuis un moment, les yeux fixés sur lui mais perdue dans les souvenirs joyeux qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Felicity espérait toujours qu'ils pourraient être heureux à nouveau. Mais les sonneries constantes de sa tablette la sortirent de sa mélancolie. Elle la saisit à contrecœur pour regarder ses alertes. Oliver, sorti de son étrange rêve, bien éveillé à présent, en profita pour observer la pièce. Il était à STAR Labs, allongé sur un lit, avec les poignets bandés. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Felicity, encore en train de jouer avec l'un de ses gadgets hi tech, et cela le fit sourire.

« Même si j'ai frôlé la mort, tu préféreras toujours tes écrans à ton meilleur ami, on dirait... » dit doucement Oliver.

Felicity sursauta, mais se remit bien vite de sa surprise pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer de toutes ses forces, alors que quelques larmes de joies perlaient aux creux de ses yeux.

« Oliver ! Tu es là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Ce câlin laissa Oliver sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais été très fan de câlins, peu importe qui voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Que ce soit sa sœur, sa mère, son père ou même Harry et Felicity, ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens voulaient constamment s'enlacer. Même avec Sara, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'il s'y habitue. Oliver avait toujours pensé qu'il détestait les contacts physiques, mais après avoir tenté de mourir et de s'être réveillé de ce rêve étrange, il ressentait les choses différemment. Maintenant, prendre Felicity dans ses bras lui faisait ressentir quelque chose, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment y répondre. Bien que ses poignets lui fassent mal, il réussi tout de même à lever son bras droit pour serrer doucement Felicity contre lui, ce qui sembla la remplir de joie.

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. A cet instant, Oliver réalisa que Felicity restait collée contre lui, comme s'il allait disparaître. Alors, tout doucement, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je vais bien » A ses mots, elle se recula lentement en hochant la tête. Soudain, la blonde s'arrêta et fixa son meilleur ami.

« Ne me refait plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Elle avait eu si peur qu'Oliver ne se réveille jamais et qu'il ait réussi à mettre fin à ses jours. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir, bien vivant, et en bonne santé, c'était comme si le cœur de Felicity avait été soulagé d'un lourd poids.

« Plus jamais, promis » déclara sincèrement Oliver, en la regardant droit dans ses beaux yeux argentés, qui étaient emplis d'émotions. Si le corps de Felicity semblait parcouru d'un grand soulagement, Oliver aperçu pourtant dans son regard de la douleur et une pointe de déception. Il se demanda en souriant tristement ce qu'il se passerait quand Harry arriverait. A cette idée, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que mourir aurait été plus facile. Mais si le rêve et le guide sous l'apparence de Barry lui avaient bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il était temps d'arrêter de choisir la facilité.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, et je comprends pourquoi. J'ai fait une erreur, Felicity, j'avais de mauvaises pensées et l'alcool a tout empiré. Tu sais bien qu'après quelques verres, j'ai tendance à faire des choses stupides. »

« Oui, je sais » dit Felicity en souriant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux nombreuses fois où Oliver avait un peu trop bu. Malgré ces souvenirs amusants, elle était toujours persuadée qu'Oliver devrait sérieusement s'occuper de son problème avec l'alcool. Surtout après ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Pendant que j'étais inconscient, j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a permis de réaliser plusieurs choses importantes. S'il te plaît, crois moi, je ne referais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. » dit Oliver d'une voix douce, avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable. Même si les actions d'Oliver l'avaient blessé, Felicity lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. La jeune femme hocha alors légèrement la tête, et réalisa soudain que beaucoup d'autres personnes attendaient avec impatience le réveil d'Oliver et seraient ravies d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« Nous devons prévenir le Docteur Wells que tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant son téléphone.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas te convaincre de ne pas le prévenir » dit Oliver avec désespoir.

« Nope, il est comme ton père, il doit savoir. Et en plus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre qu'il ne te tueras pas » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur alors que son téléphone était déjà collé contre son oreille.

« Le connaissant, je suis sûr que mourir serait préférable » grommela-t-il assez fort pour que Felicity l'entende.

« Tu as tenté de te suicider, tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre et de donner des ordres »

« Peu importe ce que je dirais, tu continueras de me le rappeler, c'est ça ? »

« Ouip »

Après de nombreuses sonneries, Wells décrocha enfin, et elle lui expliqua brièvement la bonne nouvelle. Oliver était surpris que l'informaticienne n'ait pas bégayé une seule fois pendant leur échange. Elle parlait toujours à une vitesse phénoménale, c'était difficile de la comprendre, même lui peinait à la suivre, mais malgré cela, Harry semblait avoir compris l'essentiel.

 _J'imagine que savoir que je me suis réveillé est quelque chose qu'il voudrait savoir même au milieu d'une tempête Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis réveillé, il serait prêt à braver des ouragans pour venir me trouver._

Oliver se leva pour attraper les vêtements qui se trouvaient à côté du lit. Felicity s'en aperçut et soupira doucement, agacée à l'idée qu'Oliver refuse de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas docteure, mais je crois que ce n'est pas très recommandé de se lever si vite après avoir été inconscient » déclara Felicity en revenant vers lui.

« Oui, tu n'es pas docteure, donc je suis désolé, mais je vais simplement ignorer tes conseils » dit-il froidement.

« Même si Caitlin te recommanderais de rester au lit, tu ne l'écouterais pas » protesta doucement Felicity.

« Après avoir autant dormi, me reposer est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais bien »

« Finalement, on dirait qu'un rêve ne peut pas tout changer, dire que j'espérais qu'il t'ait rendu meilleur. »

« Si vous sous-entendez que vous êtes parfaite, miss Smoak, je ne vous crois pas » dit Oliver en haussant le sourcil.

« Je ne le suis pas, mais je suis quand même meilleure que toi » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois »

« C'est ce que tout le monde croit. En parlant des autres, je devrais aussi prévenir Barry que tu es réveillé. » déclara-t-elle en brandissant à nouveau son portable.

« Barry ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est lui qui t'a sauvé » répondit-elle avec aisance, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Mais pour Oliver, qui émergeait à peine de l'obscurité, tout ça était nouveau. Alors qu'il commençait à admettre cet information, il en resta abasourdi.

« Barry m'a sauvé ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de plus, de peur que Felicity soit en train de se moquer de lui. Mais il fut vite soulagé en voyant la blonde lui répondre avec un sourire timide.

« Oui, il t'a sauvé. Il avait un rencard avec Charlie quand je t'ai trouvé. Tu étais en train de mourir et il était la personne la plus proche qui pouvait m'aider, donc je l'ai appelé. Il a couru jusqu'ici sans rien dire à Charlie, tout en essayant de me calmer. Il m'a gardé au bout du fil jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. »

« Mais comment a-t-il réussi à me sauver ? » demanda Oliver, tout en refusant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Barry a arrêté le saignement, cousu des points de sutures, mais tu avais perdu trop de sang, il fallait te faire une transfusion. Heureusement, il est O, il a pu te donner son sang sans connaître ton groupe sanguin. Peu après, tu as été transporté à l'hôpital. Mais ensuite, le Docteur Wells a négocié avec l'hôpital pour te transférer ici. »

Oliver resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, encore moins ce qu'il pensait de la situation. On parlait bien de l'homme qui était censé le détester, celui qui avait démissionné de STAR Labs par sa faute, parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un crétin. Oliver le voyait comme quelqu'un d'inutile et de stupide, qui n'avait pas sa place à STAR Labs, mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était Barry qui l'avait sauvé, il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de ses actions. Pourtant, même s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, il ne voulait pas voir Barry, pas tout de suite... Ou peut-être plus jamais.

« S'il te plaît, ne l'appelle pas » implora-t-il en essayant de cacher son désespoir.

« Oliver, il a le droit de savoir » protesta Felicity en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais, et tu le préviendras, mais, Felicity, je viens juste de me réveiller, tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de parler à tout le monde, non ? » grommela-t-il doucement.

« Tôt ou tard, tu devras aller lui parler »

« J'aimerais pouvoir éviter cette discussion » déclara Oliver d'un ton clairement têtu, ce qui agaça Felicity au plus haut point. Mais avant qu'elle puisse le contredire, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se précipita dans le labo. Son regard sonda la pièce, à la recherche d'Oliver, et quand il l'aperçut, le scientifique se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son fils. Felicity s'éloigna et parti dans un autre labo, laissant les deux hommes seuls un moment, ce qui était loin de réjouir Oliver. Connaissant Harry, il savait que ces retrouvailles se termineraient mal pour lui.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi m'expliquer » débuta Oliver d'une voix déjà résignée alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus. Et quand il fut juste devant lui, son père adoptif le gifla de toutes ses forces. La douleur le surprit mais Oliver savait que son père ne le frappait pas sans raison. Avec un tel comportement, c'était normal qu'il reçoive quelques coups, quelques baffes, pour son propre bien. Et au vu des récents événements, Oliver l'avait bien mérité.

« D'accord, je l'ai bien cherché » dit Oliver en regardant ses pieds, les joues rosies. Il se demandait si cette couleur était le résultat de la gifle ou de la déception qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Il se dit que c'était sans doute un peu des deux.

« Oh tu mériterais bien plus que ça, sombre crétin » dit Harry, plus agacé qu'en colère. Soudain, l'homme qui était censé lui crier dessus se tut et serra très fort Oliver dans ses bras. Le jeune homme en resta abasourdi. Oliver fût tout d'abord estomaqué par ce geste, bien plus que par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, mais il oublia bien vite ce sentiment, leur étreinte effaçant tout autre pensées. Harry ne le prenait que très rarement dans ses bras, et parfois Oliver le regrettait. Et plus le temps avait passé, plus la possibilité qu'ils se fassent un câlin s'était réduite. Maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau avoir un contact physique, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, mais c'était le soulagement et la joie qui se répandaient dans ses veines. La douce chaleur qui parcourait son corps lui empêchait de garder un visage impassible.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça » dit Harry, d'un ton plus suppliant qu'autoritaire, échouant à élever la voix. Le fait qu'il soit tout tremblant, le scientifique n'en avait rien à faire. Non, à présent, seule une chose comptait pour lui : il pouvait à nouveau voir son fils et le serrer dans ses bras. Rien d'autre n'existait ou n'avait d'importance, à part eux deux.

« Je ne le ferais plus, promis » murmura doucement Oliver, suffisamment fort pour que Harry l'entende. C'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin, d'entendre la confirmation de sa bouche, car il était alors sûr qu'Oliver le pensait vraiment. Leur câlin prouvait également sa sincérité, tout comme le regret et la peur que Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux de son fils. En y repensant, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps, il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir lire en Oliver comme dans un livre ouvert.

Avant que Harry ne rencontre son fils, il ne faisait pas attention à sa vie qui s'écoulait lentement. Mais quand Oliver devint une partie importante de son univers, Harry réalisa combien le temps pouvait être cruel. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que son fils était persécuté par ses camarades et qu'il avait dû intervenir. C'est seulement dans ces moments-là qu'il avait vu qu'Oliver pouvait être très vulnérable. Alors qu'il le serrait encore dans ses bras, le scientifique avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau l'Oliver petit et fragile contre lui, sauf qu'en réalité, il était maintenant grand et brisé.

Il voulait tout faire pour l'aider, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Même s'il savait qu'Oliver ne serait pas ravi à cette idée, et qu'il ne le remercierait pas. Non, il le faisait seulement pour le voir à nouveau vivre heureux et sans souci, comme lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ces moments heureux lui manquaient et il voulait plus que tout les faire revenir. Harry savait qu'il y avait quelque part un moyen de l'aider, un moyen pour lui faire à nouveau ressentir des choses. Et s'il n'essayait pas de faire tout son possible pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes, quelle sorte d'homme, de père cela ferait-il de lui ?

« Du coup... Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me cries dessus, puis que tu me jettes le même regard empli de déception jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, pas à ce que tu fasses... ça. » s'exclama Oliver alors qu'ils se séparaient lentement.

« Bien sûr que je suis en colère Oliver. Tu as essayé de te suicider, tu pensais que je prendrais ça comment ? » demanda Harry, furieux.

Il soupira et repris : « Parfois, je ne te comprends pas. Tu es capable de me réciter à toute vitesse, sans réfléchir, une centaine des nombres de la suite de Fibonacci, mais tu n'arrives pas à penser aux conséquences de tes actes, à ce que les autres pourraient ressentir. Certains diront que tu ne sais pas comment faire, mais je sais que tu ne veux simplement pas essayer de te mettre à notre place. »

« Tu as raison, je choisis la plupart du temps de ne pas me mettre à votre place, de ne pas penser aux sentiments des autres, tout simplement parce que c'est plus simple. Je m'intéresse aux machines et aux nombres car ils seront toujours plus faciles à comprendre que n'importe lesquels de mes proches. Ce que je préfère le plus dans les chiffres, c'est que, même si je me plante, ils ne m'en voudront pas, ils ne se retourneront pas contre moi. Et ils ne pourront jamais me surprendre avec des actions imprévisibles qui auraient tant de possibilités que cela m'empêcherait de respirer. » expliqua Oliver d'une voix douce, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai toujours privilégié la facilité, mais je ne peux plus faire ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Maintenant, je sais que le choix le plus facile n'est pas toujours le bon. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. » dit-il sincèrement, fixant toujours son père adoptif. Avant, il aurait sans doute baissé immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard déçu de Harry. Avant, il aurait été furieux contre les accusations de Harry, parce qu'il avait tort. Oliver ressentait des choses, chaque émotion le bousculait, et l'une des pires choses qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, c'était que la personne qu'il considérait comme son père ne le voit que comme une déception. Le jeune homme aurait pu ignorer ce que son père ressentait, ça aurait été le choix le plus facile. Mais il savait que les mots de Harry possédaient leur part de vérité, et même si ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, il voulait tout faire pour changer ça, même rien qu'un peu.

« Je suis toujours en colère, tu sais » lui rappela Harry.

« Je m'en doute » dit Oliver en riant.

« Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je suis simplement heureux que mon fils soit en vie » dit Harry avec un petit sourire, qu'Oliver lui rendit alors que son père le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Même si Oliver sentait que tous ces câlins étaient peut-être un peu trop pour lui, il préféra ne rien dire. Harry se serait sûrement assuré qu'Oliver ne passe pas la nuit s'il n'avait pas respecté ce moment.

* * *

Pour qu'Oliver ne se rende compte de rien, Felicity s'était résigné à envoyer un message à Barry plutôt que de l'appeler. Il avait le droit de savoir et Felicity étant aussi têtue qu'Oliver, elle avait refusé d'abandonner cette idée. C'est pour ça que peu de temps après, alors qu'elle attendait dans une autre partie de leur labo, le jeune brun arriva.

« Je commençais presque à croire que tu n'allais pas venir » s'exclama Felicity alors que Barry s'approchait d'elle, soulagé qu'ils soient seuls pour l'instant. En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Ce n'est pas comme si Oliver et lui étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. Ils étaient censés se détester. Alors pourquoi son esprit était toujours rempli d'inquiétudes pour Oliver ?

« Tu sais, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de venir »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je voulais juste le voir et m'assurer qu'il était vivant »

« Il va très bien. Grâce à toi. » déclara-t-elle en souriant et en lui désignant les écrans devant elle. Des images provenant d'une caméra du labo montraient Oliver et Harry en pleine discussion, profitant clairement du fait qu'ils pouvaient se voir à nouveau. Ou tout du moins, c'est comme ça que Barry le voyait.

« Il est sain et sauf grâce à toi, Felicity. Si tu n'étais pas venu le chercher ici, tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé et il se serait vidé de son sang. »

« Bien, alors exprime moi ta gratitude en allant lui parler » dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi faire ? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que ça changerait si j'allais lui parler ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait reconnaissant, et que d'un coup, il serait gentil avec moi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'en vouloir parce qu'il souhaitait mourir et que j'ai gâché ses plans ? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait encore m'apprécier après ça. »

« Mais ça, c'est ce que toi tu penses ! Tu ne le connais pas Barry, pas du tout. Tu as vu seulement le côté de lui qu'il a bien voulu te montrer, ce côté que tout le monde déteste. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il est, ce n'est que la couche visible de lui, qui est épaisse, je sais, mais qui peut être traversée. Je le connais mieux que personne, alors crois moi, tu devrais lui laisser une seconde chance. Et nous verrons bien ce qui se passera »

Barry resta silencieux, pensant à tout ce que Felicity venait de dire. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une personne pouvait être soit gentille, soit méchante. Tout le monde a de bons ou de mauvais côtés, et à chaque fois que l'opportunité se présente, ces deux côtés de nous luttent pour savoir lequel prendra le contrôle. Et Barry était persuadé qu'avant, il arrivait que le bon côté d'Oliver gagne. Il était persuadé que même après tout ce qui s'était passé, Oliver pouvait toujours être réparé, racheté. Quelque chose lui disait qu'Oliver méritait une seconde chance, mais en même temps, Barry était effrayé de lui en offrir une. Sa vie était plus facile avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Certes, la disparition de sa petite amie l'avait plongé dans une grande tristesse, mais il commençait tout juste à s'en remettre. Maintenant il était perdu, se sentant partagé entre ces choix incessants qui pouvait soit rendre sa vie meilleure, soit la détruire en à peine quelques minutes. Et Barry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à l'idée qu'aider Oliver pourrait le conduire à sa perte. Peu importe combien il essayait de ne pas y penser, c'était une possibilité. Vivre avec lui pourrait être un enfer et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

Même s'il pouvait voir la déception dans les yeux de Felicity, il regarda une dernière fois Oliver et reparti, laissant STAR Labs derrière lui. _Pour de bon cette fois, j'espère,_ se dit-il intérieurement.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Oliver était toujours coincé à STAR Labs, à se reposer, se relaxer, à faire toutes ces conneries seulement pour récupérer. Et durant tout ce temps, Harry et Felicity l'accompagnaient partout, ne le laissant jamais seul. Même Cisco lui avait un peu tenu compagnie, ce qui n'avait pas été aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il n'avait pas vu Caitlin depuis qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congés pour aller voir sa famille. Et Barry n'était pas venu lui rendre visite. Normalement, Oliver aurait dû se sentir soulagé et heureux qu'il ne soit pas là, surtout qu'il devraient se parler tôt ou tard et rien que d'y penser, cela l'angoissait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter un petit peu l'absence de Barry. Il était sûr que le jeune homme était au courant de son état, mais qu'il refusait de venir le voir, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : que Barry ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Oliver et qu'il lui avait juste sauver la vie pour ne pas se sentir coupable de laisser quelqu'un mourir. Oliver ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, parce qu'il aurait certainement fait la même chose.

Oliver avait besoin d'être un peu seul, mais il savait bien que ça n'était pas près d'arriver. Harry semblait déterminé à ce que quelqu'un lui tienne toujours compagnie et le scientifique était tenace, impossible de s'en débarrasser. Le jeune homme était content qu'ils puissent se voir, mais l'obsession de son père pour sa protection commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer. Oliver devait faire quelque chose pour régler ça, et il pensait avoir trouvé une solution.

« Felicity m'a dit que Barry m'avait sauvé. » déclara-t-il froidement.

« Oui, tu es là grâce à lui, mais tu n'as pas l'air convaincu »

« C'est difficile à croire, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé »

« Tu comprends maintenant ce que je ressens quand on me parle de tout ce que tu as fait et que je refuse d'y croire. » dit Harry en souriant tristement.

« Je sais que ça aussi, tu ne vas pas le croire, mais j'ai décidé d'aller voir Barry et de le remercier. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

« C'est la moindre des choses. Et puis, je pense que lui exprimer mes remerciements au téléphone n'est pas la meilleure façon d'améliorer mon comportement.

« C'est vrai que bien te comporter a toujours été une priorité pour toi »

« Tu peux te moquer si tu veux, mais aujourd'hui, c'est important pour moi »

« Je m'en doute. Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, tu n'iras nulle part. » répondit Harry d'un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! »

« Peut-être, mais il y a quelques jours, j'étais à l'hôpital pour voir mon fils entre la vie et la mort. Je crois que l'on est jamais à l'abri d'un autre mauvaise nouvelle, alors, pour l'instant, tu es privé de sortie. »

« Privé de sortie ? Sérieusement ? Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » protesta Oliver avec colère.

« Peut-être que tu ne ressembles plus à un enfant, mais tu te comportes encore comme tel, ce qui m'autorise parfaitement à te traiter comme un gamin. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ? C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fais ? Je pensais que c'était derrière nous. »

« Premièrement, je n'ai jamais dit c'était oublié, et deuxièmement, non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu me mens, et je n'aime pas ça. »

Oliver commençait à perdre patience. Il voulait seulement frapper très fort dans quelque chose. Harry aurait été la meilleure option, cela aurait été la plus satisfaisante, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre cette nuit plus horrible et insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il le savait pourtant, mentir à Harry était peine perdue, il savait toujours quand son fils n'était pas honnête avec lui. Oliver capitula.

« D'accord, tu as gagné ! Mais je ne te dirais pas où je compte aller » déclara Oliver, têtu.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses, mais après ne t'étonne pas que je veuille toujours garder un œil sur toi, je ne peux pas te faire confiance. »

« Si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit, je prendrais le HC » grommela doucement Oliver.

« Tu dis que tu veux aller seul quelque part, tu refuses de me dire où et pour combien de temps, mais tu acceptes de porter un HC ? Je me demande vraiment ce tu prépares » dit Harry en riant.

« Je prendrais le HC si tu ne montres les coordonnées à personne. » répondit froidement Oliver sans oser croiser son regard.

« C'est d'accord, ça me semble raisonnable. Est-ce que tu vas sortir de la ville ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais s'il te plaît, reviens dès que possible » le supplia Harry, pas très rassuré à l'idée de laisser Oliver partir alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver. Mais il savait qu'Oliver ne referait pas la même erreur, et s'il voulait faire quelque chose d'important, Harry ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

« Eh bien, Mr. Queen, je pense que nous avons un accord » dit Harry en ricanant, partant chercher un HC. Ce bracelet électronique qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble était censé traquer la personne qui le porte, même sur de très grandes distances. Le HC permettait aussi de contrôler l'état de santé de son porteur, ce qui était la seule chose dont Harry avait besoin pour être sûr qu'Oliver allait bien.

Même si le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée, il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait avoir un peu de temps pour lui, loin des autres. En plus, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, simplement pour apaiser un peu son esprit. Ce soir-là, Harry tenu compagnie à Oliver jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et il resta là, à observer son fils, à écouter sa respiration régulière, à contempler son torse qui s'élevait et s'abaissait. Il continua à le regarder encore un long moment, avant que ses propres yeux ne puissent plus rester ouverts, et qu'il s'endorme lui aussi. Quand il se réveilla, Oliver dormait encore, alors il en profita pour passer le HC à son poignet, l'allumer et s'assurer qu'il marchait correctement. Il regarda une dernière fois Oliver avec un grand sourire emprunt de joie et de soulagement et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Oliver seul dans le bâtiment. Harry savait que son fils se sentirait mieux s'il se réveillait seul. Après tout, ils avaient passés un accord et Harry avait bien l'intention de l'honorer, même s'il aurait préféré rester là, avec lui. Cependant, il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas ce qu'Oliver voulait.

Et Oliver lui en fut reconnaissant quand il se leva. Bien que ce HC ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile, qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait ? Un accord était un accord. Alors, il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, et sortit enfin de STAR Labs.

Quand il s'approcha de sa destination, un étrange sentiment le traversa. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit, en tout cas, pas de son plein gré. Mais certaines personnes se révèlent être toujours plus surprenantes et même s'il ne s'était jamais vu comme imprévisible, Oliver l'était devenu depuis son réveil, depuis qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à Iron Heights. Aller jusqu'à la prison n'avait pas été difficile, il avait assez d'argent pour le trajet, et elle se trouvait facilement. Après tout, quand on a une aussi grande prison dans une ville, autant savoir où elle se trouve. Les habitants de Keystone City avait d'ailleurs été ravis de lui indiquer le bon chemin. Maintenant qu'il était enfin arrivé, il se prépara mentalement à la chose improbable qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle des visiteurs, il entendit soudain une voix familière. Cela ne lui pris pas longtemps pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix, et quand il la remarqua, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança vers elle.

« Caintlin ? » demanda-t-il, étonné. Elle se retourna, très surprise qu'Oliver sois là.

« Oliver ? » répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Après ce qui s'est passé, je crois que tu devrais te reposer. » déclara-t-elle sérieusement, mais Oliver savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de changer de sujet.

« Et moi, je croyais que tu étais censée résoudre un problème de famille, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu fais ici, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. Oliver n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un le prenait pour un imbécile, parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Et il l'avait toujours su, ce qui était juste une perte de temps pour tout le monde.

Après un lourd silence, n'obtenant pas de réponse, le jeune homme repris : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Caitlin ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Caitlin aurait préféré que personne ne soit au courant, surtout pas Oliver. C'est lui qui serait sans doute amené à la juger le plus facilement, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, avec son stupide cerveau, il le sentirait tout de suite. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, elle se résigna, fixa le sol en poussant un long soupir et lui répondit :

« Si je te dis pourquoi je suis là, est-ce que tu peux me promettre de n'en parler à personne ? »

« Ça dépend. » déclara Oliver. Il avait promis beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci, et ça commençait à lui prendre la tête. Même si Caitlin essayait toujours d'être gentille avec lui, il savait bien ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, tout comme Cisco. Oliver ne lui faisait pas confiance, et c'était réciproque, mais parfois, il fallait savoir prendre des risques, et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je protégerais ton secret si tu ne parles pas du mien. » murmura doucement le blond pour tenter de gagner sa confiance. Le message semblait être passé, car Caitlin lui répondit par un sourire timide, qui laissa Oliver de marbre. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il allait regretter cette décision, qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier cette acte de confiance.

« Mon amie Harleen est docteure ici. Drôle d'idée de travailler dans une prison, je sais, mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance de travailler pour STAR Labs. Bref, comme si travailler à Iron Height n'était pas assez horrible, elle a des patrons horripilants qui refusent qu'elle prenne des jours de congés si personne ne peut la remplacer. C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle a besoin d'aide, Harleen fait appel à moi, et je viens ici dès que je peux. Je l'admets, ce n'est pas le job de mes rêves, mais même les criminels ont le droit d'avoir quelqu'un pour les aider. Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux ont pris l'habitude de me parler et... Comment dire... On dirait qu'on peut trouver plus mauvaise compagnie que toi, finalement. »

Même si Oliver ne lui montra pas, cette dernière phrase l'amusa. Oliver était touché par ce que faisait Caitlin, vraiment. Elle s'occupait de voleurs, de meurtriers, de violeurs, de toutes sortes de criminels sans leur en parler, en subissant en permanence les insultes et les réflexions déplacées, et pourtant elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. Elle était bien différente de ce qu'Oliver croyait, tout comme Barry.

Après un long silence, Caitlin reprit la parole.

« Je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau sur pieds »

« C'est surtout grâce à Barry » soupira Oliver à l'idée de la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec le jeune homme.

« Apparemment. Sans lui, tu serais mort » _Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le répéter, je ne suis pas sourd..._

« Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux comme ça »

« Ou peut-être que ça aurait empiré les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, il t'a sauvé et laissé une chance de te racheter. Est-ce que tu comptes saisir cette opportunité ? » Oliver se contenta de soupirer, puis de hocher la tête.

« Tu sais, quand tu étais dans le coma, il est venu te voir tous les jours en espérant que tu te réveilles. »

« Je pense qu'il venait seulement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas m'avoir sauvé. » répondit-il froidement.

« Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meurs, parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi c'est si difficile à appréhender pour toi, l'idée que tu es un être humain et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne te souhaite du mal même après tout ce que tu nous as fait ? » _Oui, Oliver, pourquoi ce serait si difficile hein ?_

Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne puisse rendre service et ne rien attendre en retour. Il avait dit toutes ces choses horribles pour mettre Barry hors de lui et le faire démissionner, et s'était comporté comme un crétin pendant plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi, malgré tout ça, Barry voudrait-il le sauver ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et quand quelque chose manquait de logique, c'était trop étrange pour lui. Il n'était plus sûr des règles à suivre quand quelque chose d'étrange apparaissait dans sa vie, et ça l'effrayait. Il lui arrivait de penser que Harry l'avait adopté seulement pour son intelligence, pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser à ses fins une fois qu'il aurait grandi. Quant à Felicity n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui rendre son amitié, car c'était Oliver qu'il lui avait permis d'être embauché. Il ne voulait pas croire à ses idées, mais elles étaient logiques. Cependant, les choses avaient changé, et si Harry et Felicity avaient eu de mauvaises intentions, ce n'était plus le cas à présent, il l'avait compris dans son rêve. Mais pourquoi était-il incapable de croire que Barry l'avait sauvé simplement parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? _Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'éviter, de t'interroger sur des choses auxquelles lui seul peut répondre. C'est stupide._

S'il se comportait aussi mal avec tout le monde, c'était peut-être parce que les enfants de l'orphelinat, puis les élèves à l'école, s'étaient comportés comme ça avec lui. Ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'adapte et se mette à leur rendre la pareil. Mais tout ceci appartenait au passé, ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait faire, ni être. Il voulait commencer à changer.

« Tu as raison et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Quand nous nous sommes disputés avec Barry, il m'a dit que sa mère était morte et que son père purgeait une peine de prison pour son meurtre. »

« Et alors, tu voulais en être sûr ? Pourquoi tu ne poses pas tes questions à Barry ? Après tout, ce sont ses secrets. »

 _Parce qu'apparemment je n'arrive plus à penser correctement et que ma peur de lui parler m'empêche de le faire, donc m'adresser à un inconnu semblera toujours plus facile que de lui demander directement._

« Il était au courant de mon passé sans que je lui en parle, ça me semble normal que je fasse de même. De toute façon, il n'est pas le seul à garder ce secret. » répondit-il d'un ton déterminé. C'était mesquin, mais vrai. En le regardant, Caitlin vit bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

« Très bien, mais tu devrais quand même parler avec Barry. Vu que vous allez habiter ensemble, tu ne pourras plus l'éviter. » Dans un cercle d'amis si restreint, les nouvelles se répandaient telle une pandémie. Caitlin devait tenir cette info d'Iris, qui l'avait sans doute entendu de Joe. Mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Oliver, elle comprit que lui n'était pas au courant.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, ne sachant s'il était désemparé ou bien inquiet.

« Après ton incident, le Docteur Wells pense que tu ne devrais pas rester seul. Et de ce que je sais, Barry ne peut plus accéder à son appartement, il est envahi par des abeilles. »

Oliver avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il regarda le bracelet à son bras et maudit intérieurement son père adoptif. Un jour ses idées le tueront, vu combien son cœur battait vite à présent. Il ne voulait vivre avec personne et certainement pas avec Barry. Mais il essaya de rester positif et de croire que Barry ne voudrait pas s'installer avec lui, qu'il rejetterait l'idée. S'il acceptait, Oliver était foutu.

« On en reparlera plus tard, je suis ici pour voir son père. Je sais que c'est l'heure des visites, mais vu qu'il ne me connaît pas, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra me voir. Est-ce que tu pourrais... Euh... »

dit Oliver en cherchant ses mots, mais Caitlin savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Bien sûr, suis moi » dit-elle doucement en ouvrant la marche, Oliver la suivant de près. Elle connaissait de nombreux prisonniers, et Henry Allen étaient le plus gentils d'entre eux. Elle demanda à l'un des gardiens si elle pouvait examiner Monsieur Allen, et amena Oliver à l'endroit où son amie travaillait habituellement. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit et Henry Allen entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Monsieur Allen. Désolée de vous avoir amené ici, mais quelqu'un souhaitait vous parler. » dit Caitlin en lui faisant un grand sourire. Oliver ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression. La scientifique se chargea de faire les présentations.

« Il s'appelle Oliver Queen et voudrait vous poser quelques questions. Je vais vous laisser discuter. »

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Henry Allen » dit l'homme âgée en tendant sa main vers Oliver, qui la serra promptement. Il s'assirent ensuite ensemble, se préparant à avoir une longue conversation.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Un chapitre un peu ennuyant, je sais, mais l'inspiration n'était pas trop là et ce n'était pas une très bonne période pour moi. Mais le prochain chapitre vient bientôt et sera bien mieux. Accrochez vous un peu, s'il vous plaît.

Notes du traducteur : Nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Les choses commencent doucement à se mettre en place, j'ai hâte de vous traduire la suite ! Je sais que cette traduction est un peu au ralenti, mais je vous assure que ma correctrice et moi, on fait tout notre possible. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, portez-vous bien et à très bientôt, j'espère.


End file.
